In DxD with Naruto System
by Ashbel Dusk
Summary: Haru Hayashi was killed in his old world for the sake of another, fate seemed to have other plans in store for him as he's reborn in the world of High School DxD with the Naruto System. What sort of life will Haru lead now as a Ninja in another world as he fights against Gods, Devils, and Fallen Angels while dealing with something he hasn't had much experience with... Women.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: High School DxD, Naruto, etc is owned by its respective companies. I do not own anything except my OCs**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Night_

 _Unknown Forest_

In the densely packed forest, sounds of bugs buzzing around and swaying of the branches from the wind, this was the same pattern as any other day.

 **Crack!**

 **Crack!**

 **Bang!**

Suddenly the space above the trees began to crack for a few moments before finally shattering, revealing nothing but pure darkness inside.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

Suddenly a young man's voice came out, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"SHIT! I'm GONNA DIEEEE!" Was the first words that came out of his mouth, though he was glad that he saw light but was quickly replaced with fear as at the speed he was going at he knew he wouldn't survive.

He closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come, though after a while nothing happened.

As he wondered what happened he slowly opened his eyes and was rendered speechless.

His face was mere inches from touching the ground but was somehow floating in midair, which shouldn't be possible, defying the laws of physics like it was nothing just doesn't happen.

By all accounts and at speeds rivaling terminal velocity there should be nothing left of him intact.

"What the hell?" as he tried to figure out what was going on…

Though he didn't have to long to ponder on the matter.

 **THUD!**

"Ophhh (OWCH)" he muffled in pain as the floating effect wore off, as he face planted on the ground.

As soon as the pain subsided he quickly lifted himself up off the ground and looked at the surrounding woods.

"Where am I?" as he tried to remember nothing else came to mind.

"Though it's not like I have amnesia, I still remember everything else prior to that" as he tried to remember everything that happened.

* * *

 _Flashback_

The young man was Haru Hayashi, an orphan, at the age of six was adopted by the Hayashi family as their only son.

Both his parents never could have a child themselves, so instead they adopted Haru and raised him as their own.

He counted himself as lucky, being raised by such caring parents, so he strove to be the best son he could be to them, not trying to any problems for them. Though even as a kid he had his faults, not that they blamed him in the least, to which he honestly felt lucky for having such wonderful people.

His Mom worked as a nurse at a hospital in the inner city, it seemed she really liked helping people and the people she treated had nothing but praises for her outstanding work.

She also deeply cared about her family and spoke with her mom, cousins, uncles and aunts nearly everyday despite how busy she was. She treated her friends and those close to her like family, a tradition that's been passed down in the Hayashi family for generations.

This belief was also instilled in him and he felt happy to be able to carry it on, and then one day pass this along to his family too.

She seemed so happy and satisfied with her life, and that made Dad happy as well.

His father worked as a professional photographer, he had nearly 20 years of experience in the field. Since back in the day he worked from black and white negatives to modern day digital imagery and photo editing techniques.

There were frames scattered all across the house with pictures of him and his parents, along with others that he took with during his early days as he traveled to exotic locations like volcanoes, remote villages and other countries, some of which even took him overseas.

Over the years his Dad told him stories about the places he visited and the people he met there, though most of it was telling him about the shenanigans that happened to him and his friends during those trips, some of them he still stays in touch with to this day.

He actually met Mom during one of his trips and the two immediately fell in love with each other, in a few months it would actually be their 20th anniversary.

You can't imagine how excited Mom is for this, since Dad already made all the preparations for such a special occasion.

But that's not important, so let's get on track shall we?

Haru was turning fourteen this year, nearly six years have gone by since they adopted him, he didn't care about his biological parents nor was he interested in finding out the reason they abandoned him. In his opinion his Mom and Dad were his true family, not those bastards who left him at the front door of a run down orphanage.

Always have, always will.

He had short black hair and eyes with his hair slightly disheveled, most likely his hair was messed up, he also had a few moles on the side of his neck, which if connected were like a square.

His face wasn't half bad given his age, there also weren't any blemishes or dark spots on him which just add to his natural charm.

As he walked along the side of the road, he currently wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings. He was also wearing a standard school uniform consisting of a pair of khaki colored pants with a black belt holding it together tightly, a navy blue short sleeved polo shirt printed with the school's logo, and a brown leather school bag in his right hand.

The reason for the school uniform is because it was mostly influenced by western culture rather than by Japanese standards, the school he went was built by the previous Headmaster and founder who visited America and was inspired by them, creating the uniforms you see today.

Of course the same applied to the girls, gender equality at its finest everyone.

Though in his opinion he wondered what was going through the Headmaster's head at the time?

Anyway, he was currently a second year middle school student.

His grades were at least above average, he was in particularly good with History and English reading since his parents spoke three languages: English, Spanish, and Japanese.

His parents had been travelling all over the world, it's only natural that they picked up another language or two, to which they then proceeded to beat into him by switching from English one week to Japanese in another at home.

Though after nearly four years of study, listening to his parents, and trial and error he eventually became fluent in all three in both reading and writing each language.

He was walking down the street looking at his phone while, though he had a pair of earphones plugged in but only one was actually in his ear, the other was hanging his neck to keep it from dangling side to side.

Not too far from school he was watching the latest episode of Naruto on his phone.

"Not bad, though in all honesty it feels as if they're just stretching the plot way too thin with all these filler Arcs" as he talked to himself.

The current Arc he was watching the In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends Paths Arc, which was focused on the Konoha 11 tackling the Chunin Exams, right now he was watching the episode where they explained the Second phase of the Exam taking place in the Demon Desert.

Though to be honest he just wanted to know what happens next after Naruto collapsed from having the Nine Tails extracted from him and Sakura keeping him alive.

He refused to read the manga though, preferring to follow the anime and not spoil for himself what comes next.

Though these filler arcs are really starting to become annoying to watch, but at least this one isn't as boring the rest have been to him, though that's just his opinion.

As the episode wraps up he puts away his phone and earbuds and begins to focus on walking back to school.

A few minutes goes by in silence, a few people passing by and going about their daily lives. Not long after he arrives in front of a construction site, they were currently building a new apartment complex for low income tenants, this project started nearly half a year ago, so only the foundation and the skeleton of the building were completed.

Heavy machinery littered the area, from cement trucks and cranes, down to jackhammers and drills used by the construction crew.

Right now they were in the middle of working, as loud banging noises and sounds of drills echoed throughout the neighborhood, making Haru wonder how the neighbors felt about this.

As he looked over to the entrance he saw what looked like a kid standing in front of the entrance.

It seemed the boy was mesmerized at the sight before him, probably dreaming about becoming one of these big strong men when he grows up. Not that it mattered to Haru as he was about to go on hos way.

 **Twang!**

"... _What was that sound"_

As he looked around he couldn't help but wonder what it was.

 **Twang!**

 **Snap!**

 _"There it is again"_ as he looked around once more but found nothing.

 **Twang!**

 **Creak!**

 **Snap!**

As he looked around and kept on hearing more noises, he wondered if perhaps he was going insane.

Since he didn't find anything around him that could be the source, he looked at the only place he could think of.

As he tilted his head upwards, he immediately found his answer.

Up above there was a high rise crane, carrying several steel I- beams high above the ground and being pulled by several cables.

Though it appeared that some of those cables had already hanged loosely on the sides.

" _Ohhh, so that explains the noise from earlier"_ as he soon came to the realization.

It seemed like they were in the middle of moving them when the cables were starting to give out, most likely from the strain.

As he looked down below it just happened to be hanging over the little kid from earlier.

"Watch out!" yelled one of the workers

"They're gonna fall!" someone else announced

"Everyone, clear out" yelled one of the other men as people scrammed to safety so as to not get caught up in the aftermath.

Just as the last few cables snapped all at once, no longer being supported by anything the I-beams soon fell off and were quickly accelerating due to Gravity right towards the kid.

"SHHHHIIIITTTT" as Haru yelled out, his body moved before even realizing.

As he ran straight towards the boy, not even caring for his own safety.

As the beams headed straight for the poor boy,, Haru arrived just a few seconds beforehand, though there wasn't enough time to grab the boy and run.

Instead he did the only thing he could to save the boy, and that was shoving him out of the way.

Using both of his hands he managed to push the child out of harm's way, though given the time he couldn't do so gently as the kid rolled off to the side and just outside the area.

As he saw was the kid looking at him in shock, he couldn't think of anything else but to smile at the young boy.

" _Mom, Dad. I'm sorry"_ was the last thought that went through the Haru's head before he heard a loud crashing noise and his vision turned to black.

* * *

 _Present_

Yet here he was now, without a scratch on him, nothing of what happened made sense to him no matter how hard he tried.

As soon as he regained consciousness, " _Where am I?" "Am I dead?" "Someone out there?"_ were the first things that came to his mind. At first he tried looking around, to see if he was in a hospital or something.

But what he found next was unlike anything he ever imagined.

Instead he soon realized that he had been floating around in an endless expanse of darkness for who knows how long.

It was a literal void without anything in it, he soon concluded that he was probably dead and that this was the afterlife. He called out to anyone in all three languages hoping for at least some sort of response.

Instead he was only met with silence, cold and uncaring.

As he tried to think about what felt like years to him was happening, he soon saw something out of the corner of his eye after being in this darkness for who knows how long.

...

In this **_Infinite_** Void, light had pierced through this Illusive & Obscure _**Dream**_

...

"... **Light!** " he called out in an almost desperate voice, soon followed by joy on the boy's face despite the seemingly hopeless situation.

Not a moment later he soon found himself being pulled towards that spark of light. As he reached out and got closer he soon found out something horrifying.

He wasn't being pulled towards the light, he was falling straight towards it.

All this time he had actually been falling, plummeting towards the ground without notice, and as the light quickly grew bigger and brighter he immediately realized that he was free-falling at breakneck speeds.

As soon as the approaching light became brighter and brighter, he had no choice but to cover his eyes.

Next thing he knows he can feel the wind on his face and breathing fresh air, though the look of shock on his face immediately disappeared as the ground quickly approached him and soon started screaming once more.

Which finally led to everything coming back full circle.

As he finished recalling everything that happened he first took in a deep breath and tried to think rationally, though even that was a challenge since everything happened way too suddenly.

"For know I need something to drink, try to keep my head on straight and not panic" as he opened his school bag he had with him, he pulled out a silver canteen filled with tea from earlier, which was still surprisingly warm despite the exceedingly long time he passed in that void.

Soon the moon came out from behind the clouds, illuminating the area even more, as he looked at his reflection on the canteen he was shocked to his very soul.

...

...

...

His eyes were no longer black but instead blood-red in color, and inside each of them was a single inverted magatama.

"... **No. Freaking. Way!** " was all he could say but in his mind he screamed " _Sharingan! It's an actual Sharingan! This has to be a dream, I'm in a dream!" as he panicked and began pulling his cheek._

 **PA!**

"Ouch!" Haru screamed in pain as his cheek burned from pinching it.

"Okay, definitely not dreaming, definitely not. **Nope** , **Nope** , **Nope**. This isn't a fuc…"

 **BZZT!**

 **BZZT!**

 **BZZZZZTTTTT!**

 **"AGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** as Haru dropped the canteen and fells to his knees as he yelled at the top of his lungs.

A sudden wave of immense pain shot straight through his head, as he felt like his head was about to explode and his ears started to ring.

His body followed shortly after, as he felt like something was crawling under his skin and trying to reach every inch of his body, he soon curled himself into a ball and started twitching from the overwhelming amount of pain he was in.

It felt as if someone was directly stabbing all of his pain receptors at once with a sharp knife, though there was nothing he could do but lay down and take it, because whatever was apparently doing this was making sure he didn't pass out from the pain.

He could feel like something was trying to force its way in.

 **Ding!**

 **[Host Found, commencing scan...]**

"What, who's doing what, come on **AGGGHHHHHHHHHH** " as he roared out in pain once more.

[ **Scanning…]**

 **[Scanning…]**

 **[Scanning…]**

A few minutes of this goes by and Haru screaming bloody murder as the pain seemingly never ends.

 **[Scanning complete, host is confirmed to meet all the requirements]**

 **[Naruto System binding successful, host Haru Hayashi]**

As soon as the voice died down Haru finally felt the pain had started to subside, as his nonstop suffering had finally come to an end. His entire body was covered in sweat from the terrible experience. A few more minutes of this and Haru slowly regains some sense of sanity, taking in a few deep breaths before slowly getting off the ground and on to his feet.

"Who's there? Whoever's hiding, come out now" yelled Haru in unfettered rage towards the woods, only to be met back with silence.

At least for a moment.

 **[Do not panic host, I am merely the administrator of the 'Naruto System'. Surely, host has heard of it before.]**

"Wait a moment… are you talking about **that** one, from the web novel?"

 **[Indeed.]**

Responded the system, though Haru was left in shock at what he just heard, he had been reading quite a few novels and watched all kinds of anime, so he considers himself to be quite the otaku, of course that included Naruto and that web novel, having watched the former since he was a kid while the latter he had read over a year ago, he was utterly fascinated by them, though the web novel was a little too rushed towards the end, though that was merely his opinion.

Over the next hour or so was spent trying to regain his sanity and mental focus, though in that time the system appeared to be silent, waiting for Haru to recover.

"Alright, I've calm down now, system?"

 **[Yes host?]**

"Then why did this system appear in my body?"

 **[It is your reward from the heavenly laws, though concrete details are unknown]**

"Sigh~...Of course it is, not like they explained it in the novel either" as he thought about it he couldn't but feel like he was expecting that to happen. Though he might not know why it appeared but since it did, then that can only mean one thing…

"Looks like I somehow arrived in another world, though this is probably one where strength is going to be necessary to survive" is what he was able to gleam from the information he had available. Though it might not exactly be the same as in the web novel, you must always be prepared for the unexpected.

As he tried to think about his next course of action…

 **[Host, please concentrate your mind, then you will be able to see the system.]**

As he decided to head the system's advice, he tried to focus his mind on the system.

Not a moment later it appeared in front of him, though it was quite different from what he was expecting.

In front of him seven scrolls popped into reality, when he touched one of them the scroll unraveled, revealing the contents.

" _So it's like a game menu, that makes it easier for me, at least compared to using a laptop_ " as he thought to himself before moving on

As he opened each one of them they appeared as followed:

Blue-Green-Red-Yellow-Black-Silver-White

 _ **Ninjutsu System**_

 _ **Store System**_

 _ **Doujutsu System**_

 _ **Summoning Beast System**_

 _ **Mission System**_

 _ **Hunter System**_

 _ **System Locked**_

It looked pretty similar to the one in Naruto, except for the two new ones at the end, but it appeared there was no other differences so far as he recalled what each of them was.

The Ninjutsu System covered all ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, forbidden, and hidden jutsu from the Naruto world. There weren't any requirements other than having the strength and chakra reserves it can be learned at any time.

The Store System had from what he briefly looked at hundreds if not thousands of different ninja props ranging from kunai, shuriken, paper bombs, smokescreens and so on. Even all the different outfits from Naruto and the Akatsuki, down to special tools and weapons like the blades of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist.

The Doujutsu System was for the exchange of the Mangekyo Sharingan, which included all other forms that were previously known, with the exception of Madara's since apparently not even the System knew what it was.

The Summoning Beast System covers all types of beasts in the Naruto World, which included Manda, Katsuyu, Gamabunta, otherwise known as the Three Way Deadlock. All the Tailed Beasts were there as well, from One Tail Shukaku to the Nine Tails Kurama.

The Mission System provided missions for the host to choose from, completing these missions rewards system points and other props, and unlike in the web novel this system was already unlocked. There's also forced missions that are accepted unconditionally, failure to complete them will result in severe penalties but completing them gives more favorable rewards.

However, like mentioned before there were no requirements in the Ninjutsu System but every other system required system points to unlock.

Up to this point he was familiar with, and considering the Kekkei Genkai wasn't available in the Store means he has to upgrade the system at some point.

Then there's the remaining two… the ones he had never seen or heard before.

"System? What's up with the last one being locked?"

 **[Host currently has not fulfilled the requirements to unlock this system, when host has fulfilled these requirements then this system will become available.]**

"I see, no use worrying about it for now, then what's this Hunter System about?" asked Haru

 **[Yes Host, Hunter System will allow you to hunt beasts from this world, defeating these beasts will allow you to earn system points, the more difficult beast you slay the more system points you earn. You can also earn them from killing other human beings and other precious items.]**

 **[Host has currently 100 points for bonding with this system]**

"That will be helpful, I'll try that out later, for now I should find a place to stay?" as he decided his next course of action.

 **Ding!**

 **[Host has triggered a main mission.]**

 **[Explore the New World: Mission Requirements:Find shelter.]**

 **[Requirement for mission success: Search for a place to live and train while gathering information on this new world]**

 **[Failure: -1000 system points and Sharingan sealed for 1 year]**

 **[Rewards: 500 system points and Basic Training Set]**

 **[Time Limit: 3 Days]**

 **[This mission is forcibly accepted, cannot be refused or given up. In addition, due to host not having enough system points, should the mission fail the system points will be deducted and remaining system points will be in the negative]**

" _My god, it's just as ruthless as I imagined it, barely started and already I'll have the Sharingan sealed for a year?!"_ as he read the mission details Haru almost fell down in shock from the system's ruthlessness.

Though the reward was pretty decent, so for the moment he'll just focus on the mission.

As he began wandering the woods searching for people.

* * *

 _Two Days Later_

"Fuck, how have I not run into anyone yet?" yelled Haru, which only echoed into the distant mountain ranges.

It had been two days since Haru arrived in this new world and so far he has yet to meet a single person, much less any sort of civilization. He had even climbed up to one of the hills overlooking the area and saw nothing but a vast forest as far as the eye could see.

Since then he's been wandering around aimlessly and has been growing more and more worried about completing the mission.

Luckily the system had Food Pills which could be exchanged for 2 system points each, so he bought a few along with a lighter to start fires and keep himself warm and fed at night.

As he keeps walking through the forest " _at this rate I'm gonna fail the mission_ " as he looked around there was something out of the corner of his eye that he noticed.

"Is that a… house?" as he tried looking through he spots what appears to be a small house built out in the middle of nowhere.

"Let me get a better look" as he muttered he closed his eyes and tried to focus.

" _Sharingan!"_ he called out in his mind, as he opened his eyes showing scarlet eyes with a single tomoe present in each of them.

As he feels that his eyesight has gotten sharper and can see better he can clearly make out what appears to be a small cabin and with all the trees in the area made it look like it there was nothing else in the world.

As Haru walked closer to it he also caught sight of what appeared to be a dojo next to it, but decided to look inside the cabin first.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" yelled Haru, though no response came back. As he approached the door he found it was unlocked, and hesitated for a moment before entering.

The inside was simple, there were a few chairs and a table, along with a kitchen, bedroom, and surprisingly a working bathroom, though it looked like there wasn't any electricity and dust had been accumulating for at least half a year.

"Looks like no one's been here in a while" determined Haru as there wasn't anything in the fridge either.

"Let's check out the dojo then" determined Haru as he left his backpack inside and made his way towards it.

Surprisingly, the floor was shiny and didn't have a speck of dust on it and even he hesitated to step inside with his shoes on which compared to the cabin was better maintained, almost like someone lived in here rather than in the cabin.

"Its written in Japanese, guess that means I'm somewhere in Japan, should have figured that out right away when I saw the dojo" as he berated himself for not coming to that conclusion sooner, though this throws his theory of having traveled to another world out the window, or perhaps it's a similar but different Earth or any number of possibilities.

" _It's too early to draw conclusions, I need more information before I can confirm anything"_

After taking his shoes off he saw some bokuto (wooden sword) placed on the wall of the dojo and it had a few signs of use as well, such as nicks and scratches on the edge of the wooden swords.

"Maybe someone was living here until recently, but now they're gone and who knows when they'll be back?" said Haru before sighing in defeat, knowing he missed his chance to leave this forest.

As he left the dojo and saw what appeared to be a small path he followed it for a while before stumbling across a lake, there was even a pier with a small boat attached, which would explain the fishing gear in the back. There was also a pipe which connected back to the main house and was probably used to draw the water.

"Though I don't see anyone else here, I hope they don't mind me using this place for a while, at least until I get stronger and can get out of this forest on my own" as he apologized in advance for intruding.

 **Ding!**

 **[Congratulations to host for completing main mission 'Explore the New World']**

 **[Host is awarded 500 system points and Basic Training Set]**

As he heard the sound of the system going off Haru felt relieved that he found a place to stay and that his Sharingan would not be sealed for a year, that would have been a real shame.

After that the Basic Training Set appeared with a **'peng'**

It included half a dozen kunai knives, a dozen shuriken, a few paper bombs, and a small ninja pouch which functioned like an inventory space, though it could not hold everything and nothing bigger than a sword it could hold quite a lot.

"Since this is to be my new place I'll stay here for a while, this place offers the perfect place to train for me, though I shouldn't mess it up much, or maybe go in deeper to practice any big ninjutsu" as he thought of various ways to spend his time here.

"Maybe one day I'll find a way back home too" as he said that a trace of sadness couldn't help but flash in his eyes, he had been wondering if his family had already received news of his 'death' in his old world and if they were already planning his funeral. He didn't want to see his Mom crying, so instead he would work hard and find a way back to his old world.

Till then…

"Time to start training" he said resolutely before walking back to the cabin.

"Maybe I should go by a different name, don't want others to know my real name, besides... this is probably a different world where no one knows me. Now, what should I call myself?" as he receded into deep thought for a few minutes before opening his eyes.

"Why not Haru Uchiha? The last of the Uchiha Clan, I kind of like the sound of that" as he smiled in joy.

This would be the beginning of Haru Uchiha's journey through this strange new world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: High School DxD, Naruto, etc is owned by its respective companies. I do not own anything except my OCs**

 **Chapter 2**

"First things first, time to gather chakra" as he sat on the porch cross legged and opened the Ninjutsu System.

Chakra is formed from two types of energy and is the source of all a ninja's power:

1) Physical energy which exists in all the cells in the entire body all working together.

2) Spiritual energy, the primal source of power which is intensified through training and experience

Both of these energies have to be drawn out and brought together in order to perform jutsu, then finally with hand signs help focus and unleash the jutsu.

"Sakura really did a great job explaining the basics, made it easier on everyone in my opinion" praised Haru.

Though a ninja will have a "maximum" amount of chakra that they can form and use before it runs out and need to rest for a while to replenish it. Though with practice this maximum amount can be increased, but only to a certain point as they're limited by their genetics.

" _Though with the Naruto system that isn't an issue and combined with the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha Clan, it'll be interesting to see"_ as he soon found the chakra cultivating methods and started cultivating.

* * *

After 30 minutes he could already feel the energy from all around his body start to gather and could feel chakra starting to form in the center of his body.

After 4 hours he could even feel his Chakra Network, though obviously he wasn't able to see the Chakra Points with his Sharingan, as the Hyuga Clan were the only ones able to see them, but it was still good to know.

As he sensed it he stopped cultivating for a moment and couldn't help but be puzzled.

"System, why do I already have a Chakra Network?" as he wondered how that could be possible. He wasn't born in the world of Naruto so that should be impossible, fortunately the system gave a reasonable answer

 **[In order for Host to be able to cultivate chakra, when the 'Naruto System' bonded to you it created the Chakra Network automatically]** replied the system.

"That makes sense, otherwise what would have been the point, I wouldn't be able to use ninjutsu or genjutsu, or taijutsu if that were the case"

" _That also explains the terrible pains that coursed through my body not too long ago"_

After that he went straight back to cultivating for another two hours before hearing a rumbling sound from his stomach.

As he patted his stomach, he recalled that chakra consumes large amounts of energy, so it equally demanded large amounts of food.

Luckily this forest was abundant with berries and wildlife, so he gathered plenty of them but also went to hunt a few rabbits, which gave him the perfect chance to practice his kunai throwing. With the help of the Sharingan he was able to anticipate where the rabbit would go and threw it.

Of course he failed quite a bit as he had to get used to both throwing and the Sharingan's enhanced perception threw off his timing. So it wasn't until nightfall that he was finally able to catch one, though he'll rapidly improve with time.

 **Ding!**

 **[Congratulations to host for killing your first beast, Wild Rabbit]**

 **[You earned 10 system points]**

After opening the System he saw his system points had increased to 560, he had spent about 38 points on food pills and a lighter, so this wasn't bad, just like in a game, hunt and earn points, it's as simple as that.

He took the rabbit to the lake he started to slowly peel off its skin, though this would have been quite difficult but due to having chakra it was of little issue to him. As he took them back to the cabin he light the stove and soon began cooking it, luckily it was an old school iron stove, he simply tossed in a few branches, lit a leaf, and soon it caught fire and soon started cooking.

It seemed whoever owned this place had at least left behind their kitchenware, so it was easy for Haru to cook the meat.

After finishing the rabbit he ate the berries next and along with a food pill Haru felt quite full.

"That was delicious, so long as I eat enough along with the food pills I should be alright, next thing is to check what's my chakra attribute" as he looked inside the Stores System, the chakra testing paper was worth 10 system points like he read before.

He also looked up the Sword of Kusanagi or otherwise known as the Grass-Mowing Sword wielded by Sasuke Uchiha and found out it was worth 7,000 system points. It was expensive but in due time he would be able to get it, it's better to have a decent weapon first before upgrading to the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Haru quickly pulled those thoughts out of his head for now since that wouldn't be until far off into the future, he then exchanged for one sheet of the chakra testing paper.

As he held it in his hands it looked like an ordinary piece of paper.

But Haru knows there's more to it than meets the eye, chakra natures are divided into Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water forming into a circular diagram. If you go clockwise (right) you can see what each element is strong against. For example, Fire beats Wind, Wind beats Lightning, Lightning beats Earth, Earth beats Water, and Water beats Fire. If you go counter clockwise (left) you can see which element is weak to, pretty simple.

With the chakra testing paper if your element is Fire the paper will burn, with Wind it tears in two, the paper wrinkles if it's Lightning, if it's Earth it disintegrates, and finally the paper becomes wet if it's Water. If you have more than one element than a part of the paper will follow along that corresponding element.

Haru closed his eyes and tried to focus is chakra into the paper, first the paper burned, then wrinkled, and finally split into two.

"This is great, Fire, Wind, and Lightning, my body was designed for battle" yelled Haru in joy, as he's able to use three chakra natures. Chidori, Rasenshuriken, Majestic Destroyer Flame, these were all jutsus that Haru hoped to be able to use in this new world.

So after finding out he would be able to use his favorite jutsu in this new world, he was able to continue training in joy.

* * *

 _Next Day_

As the sun fell rose up through the cracks in the cabin's window, Haru got out of the futon he had exchanged from the system, it was a little pricey at 300 system points but he wasn't going to sleep on the cold floor, not even if his life was at stake.

He had increased his chakra to three times what it was yesterday, but would probably take him at least half a year to reach Genin level.

Most likely thanks to his Uchiha blood that he's able to progress this quickly.

After washing his face and hunting for wildlife he began his usual training and later at night he began his next step of training, hand seals.

Haru knows that he could learn ninjutsu but without mastering how to form hand seals quickly in the middle of battle will eventually get him killed.

So he would practice ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu during the day and hand seals at night, that was Haru's plan at least for the time being.

The hand seals were as follows: Dragon, Ox, Boar, Hare, Monkey, Serpent, Ram, Horse, Dog, Tiger, Bird, and Rat.

It had already been for 4 hours but was still having trouble, he didn't want to use the Sharingan and become too reliable on it to solve his every problem. So even though this took more time he would be able to do it anytime,anywhere.

This would become an invaluable skill in the long run and would most likely save his life one day.

Later on he checked the Doujutsu system and checked the requirement for two tomoe Sharingan and it required 1000 system points to upgrade it.

" _Though if I'm right then three tomoe will require 3,000 thousand and the Mangekyo Sharingan will require 10,000 system points."_ though this was merely Haru's guess considering the info from the Web novel was accurate so far, but he didn't put too much hope in them being exactly the same.

As he looked out and gazed at the full moon Haru felt happy. Happy because he would be able to become a ninja like he always wanted, since he was an otaku he had read several novels and anime's of all different types but Naruto was his all time favorite.

As a fan how could he not be excited at the chance to form his own Rasengan or Chidori, appear and disappear like the wind, walk on water and possibly fly through the sky.

Eventually he'll find his way back to his family, no matter how long it takes, he knew Ren Tianyou, the main character in the web novel had accomplished it, though granted he might not use the exact method he used but as they say, _where there's a will there's a way._

* * *

 _Three Months Later_

 **Peng!**

In front of the cabin a second figure appeared that looked just like Haru from a puff of white smoke. Though it looked a bit illusory, like it could suddenly disappear at any time.

Three months had passed in his chakra training and was currently at the level of an Academy student, he had also made great progress in forming hand seals, he could now form 2 hand seals in a second, being capable of performing the simple E and D-rank ninjutsu such as the Clone Jutsu, Transformation Jutsu, Teleportation Jutsu, and Substitution Ninjutsu.

Now that his strength has increased to the next level , he'll try to practice some of the C-rank Ninjutsu for the first time.

He decided on practicing Flame Bullet first because of two reasons: First, is because it was the weakest of the Fire Style Ninjutsu to use and learn. Second reason is because he's more proficient with Fire Style thanks to his Uchiha blood compared to lighting and wind, so he put those two on hold for now until he can master Fire Style.

 **"Serpent—Ram—Monkey—Boar—Horse—Tiger"**

 **"Fire Style—-Flame Bullet Jutsu!"**

As he finished, he tried to spit out a small ball of fire, but instead all he got was a puff of smoke. As he coughed it out violently he quickly reached out for his bottle and drank several large gulps of water.

After putting back the bottle down he wiped his mouth "looks like this will take a while, not that it matters since I've got all day, let's go again" as he finished he began performing the same hand seals.

He spent most of the day practicing the Flame Bullet Jutsu, by the time the sun set he already mastered it, the following morning he practiced the Fireball Jutsu, that took him two weeks to master even with the Sharingan, but he also realized that he should focus more on his taijutsu to increase his physical strength, which would probably help him train for much longer.

* * *

Soon another two months past and he was able to use the several C-rank ninjutsu. though he soon became low on system points, with just 110 left most of them had been spent on food pills fro his hunting of rabbits and fish from the river.

The reason is because he needed them for sustenance in the middle of nowhere. Now that he had sufficient strength he wanted to try out the Hunter System and earn more points.

"System, how do I use this Hunter System?" Haru asked, as nearly half a year ago he felt that he wasn't ready to test his luck yet, but now he was at the level of Genin, he believed that he was confident enough to try it.

 **[Host merely needs to either request or simply think to begin, then host will be taken to a space filled with beasts to train. There are lower and higher level areas and it is the host's choice on what difficulty the area he wishes to train in]**

 **[However,]** as Haru heard the system's voice he knitted his brows and continued to listen.

 **[The area environment and what types of beasts the host will encounter is decided completely at random,but will also provide host with plenty of opportunities to earn system points]**

"I see, that means that it may be a desert, an ocean, jungle, or something completely unexpected depending on my luck" as Haru listened to the system's explanation he his hand under his chin and nodded his head in response.

 **[Affirmative, host]**

"Well at least I'll be able to assimilate and fight in different environments, this could really help speed up my training... or probably just get me killed."

The lower rank areas could be similar to grinding levels for experience, or system points in his case, but he'll probably have to kill a lot to get a lot to be able to get anywhere, so he'd better play it safe for now

He didn't even want to imagine entering those higher level areas.

 **[Also host, in these areas the beasts are one rank higher than the area they occupy, so a D-rank area contains C-rank level beasts, should host defeat them you will earn more system points due to the increased difficulty, allowing you to improve much more quickly, also host will be able to leave the area at anytime, but only by using half the host's current system points]**

"HALF? Did it just say HALF? Damn it, this system is ruthless" as he complained over such an outrageous price to be paid.

Is the system trying to bleed Haru dry?

Imagine having over a billion system points and were in a high level area, you wanted to retreat but half to give up over 500 million system points.

 **500 MILLION!**

Not even Ren Tianyou would be able to accept that, and probably anyone else for that manner, though for Haru that will be only as a last resort, he couldn't defeat a beast that was too strong for him he may have to just swallow his pride and do it.

But just imagine all the effort put into earning that amount only for it to vanish in an instant.

Anyone's heart would probably be crushed, this is more like the Mission System penalties for failure.

" _I guess this means I can't afford to be careless, but at the same time I'm glad"_

After Haru heard the system's explanation, Haru felt at least a little bit relieved, in exchange he would be able to earn more system points from the lower rank areas and even more in the higher rank areas, allowing him to quickly increase his strength in a short amount of time, as well as getting the all important system points.

"All right then, system, start with the lowest ranked area" as he announced his request

 **[Yes Host, please wait a minute while the transfer is in progress]**

As he heard the system finish, under his feet he sees what appears to be a space-time jutsu formula begin to be carved out on the ground, though Haru can't understand it now, he might be able to if he had Obito Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan, though that would have to wait until later.

As the system said, after a minute the formula was completed and started to glow.

A few seconds later he vanished from that spot.

* * *

Unknown to Haru, a man was watching him about a mile away from the cabin.

He appeared to be in his late twenties, he was wearing a traditional Shinsengumi uniform, complete a haori and hakama over a kimono.

"I came here because someone decided to barge in to my home. I never expected it to be a human though, and such an interesting one at that" he said with an air of aloofness.

Though contrary to his words his voice it didn't sound like he cared though that Haru was using his place with such a carefree attitude.

"It doesn't seem like he has any idea where he's at, but it does seem like he intends to get stronger, at least enough to defend himself. Well. not that it worries me in the slightest, judging from everything I've seen about him it doesn't appear that has a connection to any faction. So what's the harm? I'll let him stay here for the time being, and maybe mention him to Sirzechs if I feel like it"

As he watched Haru disappear with that unknown formula " **However** , should the the day come that you wind up becoming our enemy, **I** will personally **cut** you down, as the responsibility is **mine alone** " as he said with a sharp and serious tone before walking away.

If Haru had seen that man he would have recognized him immediately, as well as the world he's ended up in.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Souji Okita

Sirzech Lucifer's Knight

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone, Ashbel Dusk here with the start of the my newest series, In DxD with Naruto System that was hinted at a few months ago. As you probably already know my first few chapters are short but get longer as the story progresses.**

 **Also I wanted to let you know that I'll be using both the English anime and the light novels as I create this story but will be making slight changes and edits to make the story flow better, or at least to the best of my meager abilites as a Fanfic Creator God in this ocean of writers.**

 **Sounds corny I know but in the end this was my decision to add it to my list.**

 **Ahem~ Back on topic:**

 **I got this idea after reading the web novel and thought it would be interesting to see how this would play out in a fanfic.**

 **Though I soon found the idea more and more appealing and eventually tried to make it a reality, this being the end result and hope you guys enjoy it just as much as my other stories.**

 **The reason I chose High School DxD for this was because I thought how amazing it would be to create a crossover (that to the best of my knowledge mind you) hasn't been done before.**

 **I also really like the the world Ichiei Ishibumi created and about how mythology plays into the core of the story so much, and since Naruto is also heavily inspired by Japanese, Hindu, and other historical cultures I thought it would be a match made in heaven.**

 **As for the pairings the ones on the title are the few confirmed for now but I'll let you know if that changes in later chapters since this a harem anime after all, so of course Haru's gonna have one.**

 **It would actually feel weird if he didn't, don't you guys agree?**

 **If you guys have any thoughts on the new series let me know in the reviews.**

 **Also, that the next chapter there's gonna be a huge time skip because I want to get to canon as soon as possible but like with Guildmate from Another World there will be original content in them in order to make Haru fit in with the story. I'll be going back to his training during later chapters, and I''m talking about perhaps another season later, I hope you can understand that.**

 **One more thing: is that I'm still a novice when it comes to the things about the Naruto System in general since even the web novel doesn't do a good job about how things like prices of items, ninja tools, summoning beasts, system evolution and other crap like that.**

 **So there will be changes like you've seen earlier today about it and hope you guys both understand and look forward to it with bated breath.**

* * *

 **Announcement: The Sekirei poll on Hitagaya's final feather for his flock has been officially closed as of yesterday.**

 **And the winner is:**

 **Drum Roll Please**

 **"..."**

 **...**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Okay, moving on.**

 **The winner is... Yahan.**

 ** _Clap!_**

 ** _Clap!_**

 ** _Clap!_**

 ** _Clap!_**

 ** _Clap!_**

 ** _Clap!_**

 ** _Whistle~_**

 ** _Whistle~_**

 _Hundreds of thousands of people screaming, clapping and congratulating the voters who all contributed to it._

 **Yes, Yahan has officially been settled as Hitagaya's final Sekirei. I'm currently working on the details on how they'll meet, react, and for her, emerging. But since I don't want to spoil anything I can with certainty that it's going well.**

 **If you want to see the results there already on display in my profile, so go check it out.**

 **Hope you guys are happy and continue to be patient with my irregular releases on this series since compared to the other two I'm writing most of it from scratch.**

 **I can promise you though that a new chapter is coming out soon, perhaps sooner than you think ;)**

 **Hope you guys like it.**

 **Next Time: Haru's progress nearly three years later, will he finally discover which world he's landed in... and how will he react? Tune in to find out.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: High School DxD, Naruto, etc is owned by its respective companies. I do not own anything except my OCs**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Three Years Later_

 _In a B-Rank Forest Area_

 **Roar!**

 **Roar!**

Deep in the forest were the roars of a huge, wild ape, it was over three times the size of a normal ape, it had red fur all over and bulging muscles that could easily squeeze a human skull.

It had large brown eyes and its chest was huge, like it could be beaten like a drum.

Though the pressure it gave off was incredibly weak, mostly due to the number of cuts and bruises all over its body, that last roar was all it could muster before falling down, creating a small crater in the process.

In front of this Ape was a young man, he appeared to be 17 and about 5'7''. He was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt with a short collar and a pair of blue shorts, though the shorts were torn up at the ends and the right side of his shirt is missing.

He had short, black hair with the left side slightly covering his left eye and weighed around 141 pounds. On his right arm is a single arm guard with his right leg holding a pouch for kunai and shuriken. On the right side of the youth was a larger than average chokutō with a black scabbard and matching hilt.

Though the most easy to notice feature were his eyes, his eyes were as scarlet, or more closely the color of blood, inside each eye, there were three tomoe.

The young man was obviously Haru Uchiha, after three years of training he had finally reached Jōnin class, when he had mastered the Shadow Clone Jutsu, he had been able to learn over a hundred ninjutsu, taijutsu, and dozens of genjutsu. Though which ones specifically will have to wait for another time…

He had grown taller and he had developed a lot more muscle compared to three years ago, if you were to compare the two, there would be a huge difference, most likely because his body was slowly altered by his training for the past couple of years.

 **[Congratulations to host for completing main mission 'King of the Jungle']**

 **[Host is awarded 5000 system points]**

"Finally, it's over" as Haru heard the system's announcement,, he sat down on the ground in relief, up till now he had been fighting in that monkey for half a day, and the sun was now beginning to set past the mountains surrounding this jungle.

Haru has been in this jungle for the last six months, fighting against the various beasts that appeared ranging from 15 meter long snakes, 10 meter tall tigers, and various man eating plants, he could have set the entire forest on fire but that would have only given him system points and not any actual combat experience.

He also had experience fighting humanoid monsters in a previous C-rank and B-rank area. His style of training was to stay in one area, eliminate all the beasts, get the bonus missions the system provided, return, repeat.

Though the amount of system points varied between each zone:

D & C-Rank areas gave between 100-1,000 system points

B-& A Ranks gave most likely 1,000- 10,000 system points

S & SS-Rank areas most likely between 10,000- 100,000 points

Though given that he had only gone up to B-Rank areas so far he couldn't be sure, after all, training here when he could leave at any time would only get him so far.

"I think it's about time I go and see what this new world has in store for me" as he asked the System to leave, after a minute he disappeared from his spot.

* * *

 _Haru's Cabin_

 _Noon_

"It's been a while, can't say I haven't grown attached to this place" as he opened his eyes from the teleportation he saw the familiar cabin he had been spending the last three years in. Though he would be gone for months at a time to train in the Hunter areas, he had always come back to clean up and relax for up to a week before going on his next training session.

He thought of leaving several times before during his training, but decided to postpone it until he at least reached Jōnin Rank, to make sure he was strong enough to survive on his own.

He also didn't have any proper documents or something of the sort, after all this was a different world than his old one, so there could be some issues regarding his identity.

So if he had problems with the authorities he had to make sure he could flee from them without an issue.

As he walked towards the cabin he noticed something odd.

The dust in the cabin should have returned since he was gone for half a year.

Instead it was spotless, someone had clearly taken the time to give the place a thorough cleaning.

Also that it was done recently, just a few days ago.

Haru immediately broke into a run, as he ran inside and opened the door.

"Hello, anyone here" he called several times but received no response.

As he walked inside and took a peek, he saw on the table what appeared to be a letter, and a… map?

Making sure there was nothing out of ordinary, he reached out for the letter with caution.

Nothing happened, and nothing he could see with his Sharingan indicated there were any traps set.

As he opened it he could tell it was written in Japanese, though since he had already learned it thanks to his Sharingan and the prop books " Make Out Tactics ;) " provided by the System it was no issue, as he began to read…

 _Hello Haru,_

 _Yes_

 _I know who you are, though where you came from is another matter._

 _I've been watching you for quite a while..._

Haru's eyes popped opened in shock, someone had been spying on him and he didn't even realize.

 _I know you must be very surprised, but I have no intention of harming you, you could say I was more curious than cautious_

" _Sounds like you're underestimating me is more like it"_ thought Haru in response before continuing.

 _I_ _f possible I would like to meet you in person one day, though I doubt you'll be staying there any longer after reading this letter._

" _He's got that right"_ agreed Haru as he thought about packing everything and leaving tonight.

 _I could tell immediately that you didn't know where you are, so I left a map for you that will lead you out of this forest and to the nearest town, whether you follow it or burn it is completely up to you._

As Haru glanced at the map he couldn't help but feel grateful to the stranger, though he sounds like a complete weirdo if all he's been doing is watching him the whole time.

 _However, if you do decide to pay me a visit, I've marked the location on your map. Though you have been staying at my cabin for quite a while, so I hope the least you can do is consider my offer with all sincerity._

"Ugh, okay, you got me there" as Haru groaned in pain as he was hit in a sore spot. He had been practically freeloading at this cabin for years, though he was gone for months at a time he still felt bad about it.

 _Regardless, I sincerely hope to meet you one day in person._

 _O.S._

* * *

As he put down the letter he could feel that this stranger didn't sound like he was pissed about him using his cabin, though it made him wonder why he would allow a total stranger to stay there for so long.

"Either this guy is just a really nice guy with an easygoing personality, or a complete weirdo?" was the conclusion Haru came to.

"Luckily I spent most of my time perfecting myself in those areas, so I doubt he knows too much about my abilities, especially my progress in the last six months" Haru thought in relief.

As Haru weighed out his options, he still thought it would be best to go and meet this person to at least thank him.

"Worse case scenario I'll just run, besides, I've already died once, so what's there to fear?" as Haru walked over to the map and unfolded it.

As he saw it he immediately recognized it as a general map of Japan, so it would seem that this is another world with pretty similar geography to his old one, or is just an alternate version of Earth, though he does not have enough information at the moment to confirm which it is.

At least knowing that it's Earth gave him some relief, since it felt like he actually left as it brought a small smile to his face.

"Now then he said he marked it, where is it?… **WHAT?** " as he was looking over the map he eventually spotted the area circled by the mysterious individual.

It was of course in a city, though that wasn't the issue.

It was the name of it that caused him to scream in shock, because Haru recognized it before.

...

...

Kuoh


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Morning_

 _Train_

 _In Coach_

 **Beep! Beep!**

 _ **Attention passengers, we will be arriving at Kuoh Station shortly. Please prepare all your belongings before leaving the train.**_

 _ **I repeat…**_

As the announcement kept repeating a young man wearing a simple black shirt and blue pants was out gazing the passenger window, lost in thought.

" _What am I gonna do?"_ Was the question that plagued the youths mind.

The young man was obviously Haru, still worried about what he'll do when he gets there.

He came from another world with the Naruto System, he spent three years perfecting his skills and Ninjutsu so that he could survive in this world.

Only recently though he found out the world he's been sent to is High School DxD.

He's read the series before and could honestly say it wouldn't be such a bad place to live in, compared to the other thousands of other possible worlds he could have been sent to.

Though he was worried that his arrival will cause events to change and perhaps make matters worse.

There was also the option of spending the rest of his days in quiet isolation away from the fights with Gods, Devils, Fallen Angels and other crazy things.

However, that would put the three years he spent training alone for nothing.

Another possibility was that he'll somehow get involved no matter where he goes from just a single, wrong move and if that's the case then he would rather take his chances at least somewhere he knows what's going to happen.

After he left the forest and mountains surrounding the cabin, he arrived at the nearest town, borrowed(stole) some money and clothes, headed for the nearest station and soon found himself on his way to Kuoh Town, or just Kuoh as Haru will call it from now on, sounds so awkward otherwise.

" _And apparently I'll be arriving a week before April on top of that"_ as he began thinking of being just on time for canon to begin, then another possibility that it could have never even happened,etc.

" _Sigh… in the end my curiosity got the better of me"_ as he couldn't resist the chance to see it for himself.

Fun fact though, is that he was able to catch up on his hobbies, and found out that all the anime, manga, and other things were nearly identical except for two things:

First, there was no trace of High School DxD anywhere, thought that was expected since I'm actually here.

Second, was that there wasn't anything Naruto related anywhere. Even when he looked it up on the internet he received zero hits.

He tried asking the system but it didn't respond. So Haru had no choice but to give up on that for the time being.

 **Beep! Beep!**

 _ **We have arrived at Kuoh Station**_

 _ **We have arrived at Kuoh Station**_

 _ **Thank you for riding ***** Transit. We hope to see you on board again soon.**_

 _ **Next Stop is…**_

"Guess it's time for me to get going, I'll figure things out as I go, besides..." as he looked out the window he saw his reflection, showing off his Sharingan.

"I have more than enough confidence to at least get away if things get rough " a smile reflected on his face before deactivating them and getting off the train.

* * *

 _Noon_

 _Streets of Kuoh_

The sun was beating down on Haru, even though it's spring for some reason it already feels like summer. Haru luckily wasn't one of them. It felt pleasant, like someone had turned on the heater in winter.

Though he absolutely hates the cold with a passion, he would rather live out in the desert than be anywhere near snow.

As he walked the streets he had asked some locales where Kuoh Academy was located, he at least wanted to familiarize himself with the area, considering the anime only showed small parts of them actually walking to school, or simply arriving at their next destination in between scenes.

So for the past few hours he had been wandering the streets trying to find out where it is, but everything they told him was useless.

He could have used his abilities but that would bring the risk of gathering unwanted attention, and besides it was better to do that at night.

" _Then again... this is a town run by Devils, so night might be an even worse option"_ thinking about how things can turn out, he spent the next few hours.

* * *

"I need a break" after hours of wandering Haru was annoyed and decided a little bit of rest was in order.

As he walked along he couldn't help but notice a park was entering his view "isn't that the park where Issei was killed?" says out loud, luckily no one was around to hear him.

As he entered he could recognize the fountain and the landscape from the anime, from this he was glad to have made some progress

"At the very least I'm on the right track, Kuoh Academy probably shouldn't be too far from here"

Haru walked until he saw a huge tree with a pretty big area covered in shade by the trees branches.

He took a seat and couldn't help but feel at ease here, whether because of the silence or the sound of running water from the fountain it helped to relax his body.

Suddenly his eyes felt heavy, though he could tell it was completely natural, given that he hadn't gotten much sleep last night he thought " _Maybe I'll rest for a little bit"_ before closing his eyes with his head laid back against the tree.

He didn't have to worry about anyone attacking him because to everyone he looked and felt like a normal human.

A few minutes later all that could be heard was the sound of Haru soundly asleep.

* * *

 _A Few Hours Later_

The sounds of footsteps resounded followed by the sound of voices, as they walked closer you could begin to see two figures talking

"Is that really true?" said one of the figures.

"I'm not 100 percent sure, but I think we have to look into this further before we can say for certain" answered the other.

"Then the only thing we can do is keep an eye on him for the time being"

Both figures appeared to be female, about 18 years old, though one thing that everybody who saw them walk by agreed on.

Both of them were extremely beautiful, unlike any other they had ever seen.

One of them was a young woman with a voluptuous figure, she had long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied up in a long ponytail reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward but held together in place by an orange ribbon.

Though you could tell that she has a body that would put even the best of runway models to shame. Especially her breasts, they were massive, you would be hard pressed not to stare at them when you meet her for the first time.

Next to her was a beautiful young woman with skin as white as snow and beautiful blue eyes. She also had a buxom figure rivaling her black haired friend, in fact her breast size was nearly identical that you couldn't tell apart with the naked eye.

Though her most distinguishing feature was without a doubt her hair.

Her long, flowing crimson red hair reaching all the way down to her thighs with a single strand sticking out from the top.

Some of her hair also had some loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

Both girls were wearing the same Kuoh Academy girls school uniform consisting of a white long-sleeved, button down shirt with a black ribbon on their shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button down corset. They also both wore a magenta skirt with white accents and brown dress shoes.

The only difference between the two were their socks they were wearing with the black haired girl wearing black calf-length socks and the red haired girl wearing white crew-length socks.

If Haru was awake he would recognize these two in a heartbeat.

Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima

The Crimson Haired Ruin Princess & The Priestess of Thunder

"Regardless, I think we had better…" as Rias was speaking she suddenly stopped in her tracks, frozen in place.

"Rias?" Akeno asked, worried as she had never seen her best friend acting this way before.

"That boy, who is he?" as she spoke she pointed to a young boy sleeping in the shade.

As Akeno looked at the boy she tried to remember seeing a boy like that around here "I don't know, maybe he just arrived in town, considering the clothes he's wearing" she replied as both of them walked closer to him.

As they got closer they could tell the young man was at least physically fit, not too much muscle but not too little either, he seemed pretty ordinary.

"He looks like an ordinary person to me" Akeno concurred but wondered what her king was thinking of.

"I don't know, there's just something about him, I can't quite describe it" as Rias was lost in thought, something in her gut told her there's more to this person than meets the eye.

It's true though as her intuition was never wrong before.

"Ugh" as they looked at his sleeping face it soon distorted and beads of sweat started pouring out his forehead.

"Is he having a bad dream?" Akeno asked as he looked at the pained expression on his face, she didn't know why but in her heart worry started to take root for the young man.

"More like a nightmare" as Rias looked on she couldn't help but feel pity seeing the state of the young man.

" _He kind of reminds me of how Koneko use to be"_ as she thought back to how she was before.

Both Rias and Akeno had taken a spot on the ground with Rias on the left and Akeno on the right.

They soon saw that his face was getting paler, they looked at each other for a moment before silently nodding in agreement.

"Hey, wake up" as Rias started to shake his shoulders.

"Ahh" after a few more seconds his eyes opened abruptly

"!"

"!"

What they saw made them speechless.

The boy's eyes were unlike any the two of them had ever seen before, they were scarlet red, and in each eye there were three tomoe.

As the young man was staring at them both his eyes were also wide open in shock, though he didn't say a word you could tell cold sweat was already running down his face, though compared to earlier in his sleep some color had returned to his face.

* * *

" _Oh shit!"_ as Haru looked at the last people he expected to meet so soon had appeared while he was sleeping.

" _Shit, I'm still not thinking straight after that"_ as he tried to push that nightmare he was having earlier out of his head, though that proved difficult to do right away.

Though as he looked at both Rias and Akeno he had to admit they were both as breathtaking as the series portrayed them, no, even more so than- " _Wait! This isn't the time for that"_ as he tried shaking his head to clear up his muddled thoughts.

" _First, I need to calm down, worry about everything else later"_

"Hmmm… Hahhhh" as he closed his eyes and took in deep breath, his Sharingan turned off and they returned to their normal black color.

"Your eyes!" Rias was the first to speak up as she saw that his eyes had changed.

"Hmm? What are you talking about? And sorry but who are you two?" as he looked at them with a confused expression before following up with a blush as he couldn't help it when he looked at the two of them.

"You mean you don't know?" as Akeno spoke she tried to see if he was lying, though thanks to Haru's training he was able to fool her.

"I'm sorry, we were walking by and we saw you were suffering in your sleep" as Rias recovered from her surprise and smiled as she explained everything prior to him waking up.

"I see, in that case sorry for suspecting you" as he got up immediately and apologized, though as he bowed he also slightly looked up and saw how big their breasts were " _My god, they weren't messing around, those things are huge!"_.

Both of them did the same "Ufufufu, don't worry, I'm sure we can keep that little display a secret between the three of us" as she laughed in her usual manner, though she could probably tell that he already looked.

"I really appreciate it Miss…?"

"Akeno, Akeno Himejima" as she showed her trademark smile.

"I should also introduce myself, my name is Rias Gremory, it's very nice to meet you" as she also gave her greetings and smiled which could put any man who saw it straight to heaven.

"It's nice to meet you two, my name is Haru Uchiha" as he introduced himself before talking for a short while, mostly about small things and nothing Haru didn't mind saying.

"Haru, then if you don't mind me asking, what were you doing there sleeping in the middle of the park?" as they continued talking Rias asked a seemingly innocent question but Haru could tell that he had already peeked her curiosity, so she wanted to know more under their current friendly circumstances.

Not that Haru minded as it wasn't exactly a big secret he was keeping, so he decided to humor her.

"I actually came here looking for someone, but as I didn't get much sleep last night I dozed off when I was supposed to be just taking a break " he replied honestly.

"Ufufufu, and who might that be, perhaps a special someone?"

Akeno on the other hand was acting like a tease and mischievous like with Issei, though that might have been Haru's imagination.

"No, there isn't anyone like that, at least not anymore" as he said that for a moment he thought about his parents, as his eyes lowered for a moment.

"..."  
"..."

Neither one of them said anything, they could tell that they had stepped on a very sensitive subject.

After a few more seconds of silence he looked up and smiled "sorry, but I have to get going now, I'll be staying in town for a few days, if I see you around I hope to talk with you guys some more, have a good day" as he bowed before walking away.

* * *

 _Shortly After Haru Left_

As both Rias and Akeno stared at Haru's back as he left they could tell.

He was lying.

Though his face appeared to be telling the truth.

They both could see it in his eyes, he knew they saw it, but tried to play it off like nothing happened.

Both of them could tell because they had seen those eyes before.

The eyes of someone who's been through pain and suffering unlike most.

And that back of his is one who's been burdened with loneliness, most likely for quite a while

As Akeno looked at her best friend and King she was the one to break the ice "Rias… that boy" she could already tell what her king was thinking.

"Akeno… keep an eye on him, also try to find anything else on him, I want to know everything" as Rias's curiosity had been lit, she could tell that he was somewhat different from others.

In all her years she has never seen someone like him.

"Right... that boy, he must possess something special, but I don't sense a Sacred Gear in him, or anything like it for that matter" as she thought back to those blood red eyes, it honestly sent shivers down her spine.

But it was the good kind, she had never felt that way before… and she honestly didn't hate it.

"It seems my intuition was right, but we have to be careful about how we go about this" as they stared out in the distance where Haru had gone off to.

* * *

 _Next Morning_

 _Hotel Room in Kuoh_

"Sigh~ yesterday was a total disaster, hopefully today goes better" as Haru was getting dressed for today, Haru was still thinking about his unexpected meeting with Rias and Akeno, he didn't plan to meet them at least until a week or two later, once he had gotten a better understanding of the situation.

"Though I guess I had to meet them at some point, what's done is done. For now I should focus on finding the others" as he finished getting dressed and walked downstairs to the hotel's entrance.

After meeting the two of them Haru had continued his search for Kuoh Academy, that didn't take long as he found it shortly after, though school had already let out so he had no choice but to move on to his next target, the Church.

That was actually easier to find that he thought, considering it was at the outskirts of the city, with the tinted windows and cross at the top being a dead giveaway.

He had thought of locating Issei's house next yesterday, but after what happened he decided to postpone it till today.

He had stayed the night in one of the cheaper hotels in the inner city, it didn't have much but Haru didn't mind as he was just gonna stay there till he figured something out.

He also made no progress towards finding the man in the letter, mainly because he didn't have any leads on him or clues to at least give a hint of his whereabouts. He had originally come here to just say his thanks but he soon found himself meddling in other people's affairs… though it wouldn't have been the first time.

Soon he began walking the streets of Kuoh again, heading towards the schools surrounding areas looking for Issei's house. He thought of looking for Kiba's place but given the novels didn't tell him much about it he decided to leave it for later.

After nearly 30 minutes of walking he could feel someone was watching him, he didn't stop or slow down his pace as he didn't want to alert them.

" _Maybe it's one of Rias's or Akeno's familiars keeping an eye on me"_ as he guessed, considering there was no one else in this city who knew him.

It's after all still a weekday so they can't miss out on school just to follow him. As he rounded a corner he formed a series of hand signs.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu** "

 **Peng!**

As he finished a puff of smoke appeared in front of him, as it cleared it revealed another person looking exactly like himself.

After mastering the Shadow Clone Jutsu Haru could create a maximum of 10 clones with his current chakra level, however, due to the fact that he has to divide his chakra equally among them he never created more than 3 or 4 at a time. Another reason is because unlike that cheat Naruto he doesn't have the crazy reservoirs of chakra the Uzumaki clan had at his disposal.

At least for now he didn't, but in due time he knows with the system's help he'll be able to go beyond his current limits and accomplish even greater feats as a ninja, but for that to happen he must continue to work hard and never stop improving.

He then performed another series of hand seals and used the Transformation Jutsu to transform himself into your average 40 year old salary man.

"Think you can lead them away from here for awhile?" he asked the clone of himself.

"Yeah, don't want them interrupting our plans a second time, leave it to me" says the clone of Haru with a smile.

After that the clone walked out from behind the corner and walked in the complete opposite direction.

As the real Haru watched him walk off he felt the presence from earlier was following the clone, successfully throwing it off his trail, at least for a while.

"My clone will disperse after half a day, considering the amount of chakra I gave it there shouldn't be any problems. As he finished watching he continued on his search for his target.

* * *

 _A Week Later_

"W-Will you go out with me?" said a very cute but shy girl with a huge blush on her face.

The young girl had long silky black hair down to her hips. She had on a school uniform consisting of a dark red jacket with the letter P embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strap around the lower end of it.

"...Go out with you? Umm… I?" said a confused young man.

He was wearing a Kuoh Academy school uniform consisting of a dark black blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights and a black ribbon on the collar. He also wore matching pants and brown dress shoes, he looked to be about average in height with short brown hair and eyes.

Yuuma Amano

a.k.a the Fallen Angel Raynare

Issei Hyoudou

One of the Perverted Trio and holder of the Boosted Gear

What they didn't know was that behind Issei in one of the trees was Haru watching over them.

"If I didn't know already ahead of time what was going to happen, I probably would have thought that this was the greatest thing in my life too Issei" as he looked on in both jealousy and pity for the poor boy.

Haru had finally found the Hyoudou household a few days ago and has since then been keeping an eye on him. Though he didn't follow too closely and made sure to use some genjutsu and transformed himself as a precaution, considering he could never know who's watching him.

Though he didn't watch him twenty-four seven and only when he walked to and from Kuoh Academy, because he knew that this day would come, but the question was when?

The rest of the time he spent either training inside his hunting grounds or out on the town asking people if they recognize the writing from the letter.

He had gone to various parts of the city but still came up empty handed.

He also had been avoiding Rias and Akeno since that day, there were even a couple of times he nearly ran into them by chance, but was able to just barely hide from them. They had even sent out there familiars in full force to look for him, if it wasn't because of his skills as a ninja along with his Sharingan he probably would have been found by them long ago.

It's not that he didn't want to meet them or anything absurd like that, it's simply because it isn't the right time yet.

Lastly, he wanted to see if things would still play out the way they did, and seeing Raynare asking Issei out proved that things were going exactly as planned.

As he looked at Issei's shocked face Raynare continued talking before reaching her point "See, the thing is… I'd like for you to be my boyfriend" as she finished off her act, perfectly capturing Issei's heart.

As Haru saw Issei leave with a smile plastered all over his face, he saw someone walking right where Issei was a moment ago.

She was a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes, the front of her hair had two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead while the back had a short bob cut. She also wore a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides, wearing the Kuoh Academy girls school uniform without the shoulder cape.

Koneko Toujou

Rias's First Rook and Younger Sister of Kuroka

She was watching Issei while eating a Popsicle with a blank expression.

Haru was watching her while thinking " _So it really is like in the Anime, though she sure is short…"_

Suddenly Koneko turned her head in the direction of where Haru was hiding "You can come out now. No use hiding" she said in her montone like voice, though Haru thought " _guess I still underestimated her nekomata powers and her ability to detect when someone even thinks about her… never mind not even gonna finish that"_

Haru, seeing all he wanted for today formed a series of hand seals before vanishing in a whirlwind of leaves, all while making sure to erase all traces of his presence.

Koneko merely squinted her eyes as she licked her Popsicle "Quick on his feet" she said before walking away.

* * *

 _Occult Research Club_

In the room was Rias, Akeno, and Koneko who was finishing telling her story of what happened earlier today.

"I see" as Rias looked at the chessboard she said after hearing Koneko's report.

"You were right, 100 percent" as Koneko followed up.

"Yeah, you totally called it" Akeno offers her praise

"I'm just glad I asked you to keep a close eye on him" as Rias offered her gratitude while Koneko followed up with a 'yep' in response.

"And what about the other one? the boy named Haru, any progress on him Akeno?" as she moved one of her pawn pieces forward.

Akeno's face went from a smile to one of sadness "Unfortunately Rias, we haven't been able to find a single thing on him, no past history, records, anything, it's like he just suddenly appeared one day out of thin air"

Rias then recrossed her legs as she mumbled "I see, so we don't even know if he's really who he claims to be" as she thought back to their first meeting with him, he didn't seem to be lying to them from what she recalled, not entirely at least.

Though ever since then she has been more and curious about this black haired boy with scarlet eyes, she was absolutely sure that this young man was special, though he didn't have a Sacred Gear her intuition told her that there was much more than what their appears to be.

For over the past week they had monitored all his movements but all he did was ask around town if they knew the person in the letter he showed them, though she didn't know who he was looking for it seemed like it was slowly frustrating him to no end.

" _Maybe... if I saw it then perhaps I could…"_ as she was lost in thought

"He was there"

As Rias looked up at Koneko her eyes widened "What?" as she looked at her servant in surprise.

"He was hiding pretty well, but he was there, watching Issei too" as she added it both Rias and Akeno were lost in thought.

This instead let to more questions than answers as to who was this mysterious young man that appeared in her territory?

After a while Akeno asked "What's next? What do we do with them now?" as she looked to Rias for an answer.

As Rias was in deep thought for a moment before her smile showed "For Issei, we need to make our preparations immediately" as she reached out and moved one of her pawn pieces to her hand "That's all we can do for him" as she looked at it for a moment before she bent down once more and picked up another one of her pawns and placed it in her other hand "As for Haru, Akeno and I will deal with him ourselves, if he's with any of the other factions we'll know soon enough, though on the off chance he isn't with any of the factions…" as an even bigger smile appeared on her face she placed them back on the board "everything else will depend on him"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone, Ashbel Dusk here with another chapter of In DxD with Naruto System.**

 **As you guys might have seen Chapter 3 was unbelievably short, probably the shortest out of any chapters ever released. I kept it that way because that was meant to be a transition chapter and to serve as the prologue to Chapter 4.**

 **Another thing is that I will be following canon while adding in my own original content, I know some people will be disappointed in that but it's because I had originally planned it to be that way. As you've seen Issei is here but he won't be the main focus, I just felt like making this fanfic without Issei would take away something important to the story.**

 **I hope you guys understand this and to make it up for it I will be doing my best to add original content that will make this story more fun and interesting for you all to enjoy.**

 **In addition, as you guys saw Haru will have Rias, Akeno, and Xenovia in his harem, as for the others I'm still deciding who I should add to it, though I do have one that will be in it for sure.**

 **I won't tell you guys who, but I will say that in the next few chapters it will become more obvious. It might be obvious or it might not. You'll just have to wait and see-**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **Sounds of the door outside Ashbel's apartment being knocked upon hard.**

 **...**

 **"HUH?" wonders Ashbel as he wonders what's going on.**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BEEEEZT! (Sound of megaphone turning on and making an awful noise)**

 **""THIS IS MBI, ASHBEL DUSK. YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR FAILURE TO FULFILL YOUR OBLIGATIONS TO YOUR PATRONS!""**

 **""SURRENDER NOW AND YOU WILL NOT BE HARMED. ANY ATTEMPT TO FLEE OR RESSIST WILL BE MET WITH BRUTAL FORCE""**

 **(Image of Ashbel sweating bullets and peeping through his door)**

 **"SHIT! How did they find me?"**

 **As he looked through only to see dozens of fully armed M.B.I. security enforcers.**

 **As he ran into the kitchen and pulled out from under the sink a huge bottle filled with lighter fluid and started pouring it all across his apartment**

 **""THIS IS YOUR FIRST AND LAST WARNING! SURRENDER NOW MAKE THIS EASIER ON YOURSELF!""**

 **As the man called out Ashbel had just finished dumping the last of the lighter fluid and lit a match.**

 **Throwing it up high into the air before turning around.**

 **"UNNECESSARILY EPIC WINDOW DIVING ESCAPE!" he shouted as he dived straight threw the window opening and onto a nearby rooftop in a roll.**

 **BOOOM!**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Till Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: High School DxD, Naruto, etc is owned by its respective companies. I do not own anything except my OCs**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Day of Issei's First Date_

 _Haru's POV_

It was around 10 in the morning, I had arrived about 15 minutes before Issei's date with Yuuma was supposed to begin, over the past week I had seen Issei strutting around with his new girlfriend like he was on cloud nine.

He even showed her off to Matsuda and Motohama.

The look on their faces was priceless, though I nearly blew my cover in the process from struggling to keep my laughter from leaking out.

Eventually Yuuma asked Issei to go on a date with her this weekend, of course the pervert agreed and was even wearing new clothes he bought specifically for today.

Of course I had transformed myself into a thirteen year old boy and was watching them from the shade of a nearby convenience store.

I was drinking a bottle of soda since the heat was worse than usual today, along with a hat to keep the sun off me.

Originally I was going to follow them along on their date but decided to leave that part to a shadow clone and only come around until just before sunset, while I try asking around the city again for Mr. O.S.

"Seriously, I'm starting to think he did this on purpose or something" as I started to question whether this person even lived here, with only initials and his handwriting to go off on, clues about this mysterious benefactor who let me stay were scarce.

" _If I don't find something soon I'll have no choice but to give up on it"_ as I looked at the system's interface.

 **[First Hunt: Mission Requirements: Track down the Sender]**

 **[Requirement for mission** **success: Head to Kuoh and uncover the identity of your unknown benefactor]**

 **[Failure: -4000 system points and sealing of Ninjutsu for 2 months]**

 **[Rewards: 1500 system points]**

 **[Time Limit:2 Days]**

 **[This mission is forcibly** **accepted, cannot be refused or given up]**

The Naruto System gave me this mission soon after I read that letter.

Most of the missions the System gave me during my three year isolation were not as ruthless since it seemed to take into consideration my situation.

Yet when it comes to things like this happening, the System once again showed me how ruthless and black-hearted it can be.

Since I didn't realize that someone was watching me for **THREE. WHOLE. YEARS.** during my stay already speaks volumes about that person's strength and abilities. But that still doesn't excuse me from not even noticing something.

So this mission was a way for me to redeem myself and to actually have a chance to use my information gathering abilities to track him/her down.

I may or may not be able to fight him/her, but it couldn't hurt to at least know who the hell it was, I think I deserve that right at least.

Now though the deadline was fast approaching, I also looked at how many system points I have left.

 **[System Points: 6580]**

I didn't have much left after my most recent purchases, so if I failed this mission I would be deep in the red for quite a while.

But the real kick to the balls was that I'd have all my Ninjutsu sealed for two months.

That was the more pressing issue for two reasons:

1) Having it sealed off for two months would mean that I would be able to missing out on April and May, when Volumes 1 and 2 take place.

2)It also means that I would have a significant portion of my strength sealed away during life and death situations, I've said this before but I can't afford to die.

I'd be missing out on so many things as I would have to force to hide until the seal was released, and if I've known Gaia as well as I think I do since coming here she probably won't just let me sit on the sidelines contently after coming here.

{ **A.N: Gaia= the World, Fate, Karma, the Heavens, or the invisible force known to move the plot forward** }

Then there's the issue of Issei.

A mission didn't pop up from the Naruto System to protect him, this was something I decided to do on my own, even if I knew that Issei wouldn't die, it still didn't feel right with me.

If I could spare him the pain of being impaled by Raynare's spear of light, then I will.

After closing the interface I turned my attention back to Issei.

..

...

...

Before long I saw a girl approaching Issei and she handed him a flyer of some sort.

" _That's definitely Rias's familiar, I gotta say the anime did a really good job of portraying all of them"_ as I looked at her the show really did do an amazing job of portraying the characters, though that was before season four came in and ruined it by making them look closer to their light novels counterparts, though that's just my opinion.

In my old world there was a division in the fan-base about that change to the art style, but that's not what's important right now.

After giving Issei the flyer the bat girl immediately disappeared and Yuuma appeared shortly after.

Then they began walking off on their date, Immediately I went into a back alley and created a shadow clone and ordered it to follow them around but to keep some distance so as to not be discovered.

After that I went ahead and dispelled my transformation and soon began walking around asking anyone I came across for my strange benefactor.

* * *

 _Sunset_

 _Park_

 _3rd person POV_

The park was surprisingly quiet, not a single person in sight.

With the sunset as the background this would have made the perfect spot to end Issei's first date.

Unfortunately, that won't be the case.

Yuuma walked up in front of the fountain before turning around to look at Issei.

"Hey Issei, can I ask you a question?" she asked as she held her arms behind her back.

"Hm?" he looked on with a look of confusion

"In honor of our first date, there's something I'd like for you to do, to commemorate this special moment" as she inched closer and closer to him before looking down.

Issei looked like his heart was about to pound right out of his chest "sure, you can ask me for anything at all" he replied while blushing.

As she lifted her head-

...

...

...

"Would you die for me?"

"... Huh?" as the pervert's face froze stiff.

He asked her to repeat what she said.

She leaned in to his ear and whispered "I want you to die for me" with a lower pitched voice.

The next thing that happened to him, shocking would be putting it mildly.

Her clothes were shredded, growing taller and with a much more mature appearance along with her eyes looking more sinister than anything. Her clothing now changed to what looked like black straps made of leather around and under her breasts. A thong like piece in place of her underwear held in place by three thin straps.

There were also black latex gloves that ran up to her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder pads with three large spikes on the right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

Though that wasn't the most surprising thing of all.

From her back, two black feathered wings sprouted, with a few of them falling slowly to the ground, with Issei following suit as he looked at his girlfriend.

This was Yuuma Amano's true form:

Raynare

Fallen Angel and Devoted Azazel Fanatic

"Well I have to admit, I did have some fun today, considering how naive and childish you are things could have been much worse" as she held up her arm to look at the purple scrunchie, Issei had gifted it to her while they were out shopping .

"Thanks a lot for the gift too, very sweet, but even so" as she spoke her arm flashed as what appeared to be a spear appearing in her hands.

"It's time to die, to be honest you were far too great a risk to us, I had no choice but to dispose of you, if you're looking for someone to blame then blame God for giving you that Sacred Gear!" as she lifted her spear to stab Issei in the stomach...

 **DING!**

Though instead in front of her was a cloaked figure holding a single sword, blocking what would have been a fatal blow to Issei.

The person was wearing a long black coat with red cloud patterns imprinted on it, there was also a white mask with a purple tint that covers the entire upper half of his head. It had a ripple pattern with three tomoe around the center, two of which were the mask's eye-holes.

"What?" as Raynare was still in shock the cloaked individual pushed back forcing Raynare to take a slight distance away.

"Who the hell are you? How dare you interrupt my fun" as she glared in hatred at the interloper.

Though the cloaked figure didn't even seem like he heard her and instead turned around and looked at Issei "You better start running boy, unless you want to wind up dead for nothing" spoke the cloaked figure, the voice sounded like an adult, though it sounded much deeper and ominous.

"I-I…" as Issei tried to speak but his legs couldn't stop shaking, he was in too much shock from all the things that were happening in front of him to even have the strength.

"If you wish to live to see your friends and loved ones again, then you had better run like your life depends on it, NOW GO!" as he screamed his eyes changed to a blood red color with three tomoe in each eye.

"Y-Y-YES SIR!" as he saw it his fear for Raynare was overwritten by the cloaked figure as he immediately got up and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

As the masked figure saw him off he couldn't help but have a smile appear under his mask, though no one could see it, then his eyes returned to normal.

The masked figure was obviously Haru, he was wearing the traditional clothing of the Akatsuki and wearing Obito's mask from the Fourth Great Ninja War.

He didn't want to let Raynare or Issei knows his face just yet, so for now he chose to disguise himself by using the Transformation Jutsu and transformed into Obito when he was masquerading as Madara Uchiha, that way no one would suspect it was Haru.

"You're not getting away" as she formed another spear in her hand she was planning to throw it at Issei.

Haru immediately went into action as he appeared instantly in front of Raynare and swung his sword down, she was forced to stop her attack and blocked it with her spear.

"How dare a weak human like you continues to get in my way, don't you know what you've done?"

"Simple, I prevented you from killing an innocent boy"

"He's no innocent, he's a threat to this world"

"So says the killer trying to stab him, pot calling the kettle black"

"How can a weak human like you understand an angels duty!"

"If angels like you exist, then this world is beyond salvation" as Haru finished they both separated and were a slight distance apart from each other.

"Enough of this, wasting my time arguing with a human like you is a disgrace, just die" as she soon began creating multiple spears of light.

Haru was quickly forming hand seals so quickly he left afterimages.

After three years of practice he was now capable of forming 4 hand seals a second, though he wasn't skilled enough to perform one handed signs anytime soon.

" **Fire Style- Fireball Jutsu** " as he finished he breathed a huge ball sending it towards her.

A look of shock appeared on Raynare's face for a moment before quickly dodging it and throwing another spear at Haru.

Leaping back to avoid it, with his back against the tree he saw Raynare smiling, like she had cornered her prey and throwing another spear directly at him the moment he landed, leaving no chance to escape.

 **PUCHI!**

The sound of the spear piercing Haru's chest was heard.

"Hahahahaha, that's what you get for messing with an angel like myself, you worthless human!" as she smiled sadistically.

 **PENG!**

 **CLACK!**

A puff of smoke appeared for a moment, before dispersing and revealed instead a piece of wood appeared with the spear of light stuck in the middle of it

"What?" as Raynare was caught off guard, her instincts told her to turn around, she created a sword of light, as she clashed with a sword just inches away from her neck.

Haru had used the Substitution Jutsu to avoid Raynare's last attack and used it as a way to lower her guard and get in close for a finishing blow.

" _I should have figured her instincts were good, given the differences in experience"_ as he knew that Raynare only lost to Iseei who was so pathetically weak was because he got the drop on her, she looked down on humans and that mistake cost proved to be fatal.

As despite appearances Raynare is a Fallen Angel who's probably lived longer than what the series let on.

Though Haru wasn't worried, he knew that he could still win, as her instincts were the only thing keeping her in this fight.

They both were locked in a clash trying to overpower the other, but neither one of them were giving an inch.

"You say that boy's a danger to you, but I doubt a kid like that would be worth so much trouble, so the guy who ordered it must be a complete fool to target a pervert" as he said it in a condescending tone.

"You shut your mouth, Lord Azazel is the greatest, most wonderful person ever, a human like you could never understand someone as amazing as him" her eyes suddenly turned more viscous.

"Wonderful, now we've got a fangirl, what kind of mess did I get myself entangled into.." as he went and planted his foot deep in Raynare's stomach "...this time?", as she coughed up a bit of blood before the force sent her back into a tree.

" **Wind Style- Vacuum Bullets** " after forming the hand seals, Haru took in a deep breath and exhaled several small blasts of wind chakra, scattering them in different directions.

Some of them pierced through the stonework and trees, though most of them were sent straight towards her.

Seeing the rapidly approaching projectiles, Raynare quickly brought her wings in front of her just as the Vacuum Bullets reached her.

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

As dust littered the area Haru didn't drop his guard, he knew Raynare wasn't down for the count.

Soon a figure leaped out from the dust, revealing Raynare, though she had several cuts on her arms and legs with blood slightly dripping from them.

As she held herself in the air you could see holes in her wings, which had taken the front of the blow for her.

"Damn you human, this isn't over, I swear I will make you regret having made an enemy out of me"

"Trust me, you don't want to run into to me again, but if you even think of going after that boy again, it will result in your **Permanent. End.** "

Raynare didn't reply but bit her lip with such force it was bleeding from the side, before quickly disappearing into the distance leaving nothing but tattered feathers on the ground.

As she left he could tell that the atmosphere had changed, most likely she removed the barrier keeping ordinary people away from this place.

He bent down and picked up one of the feathers "I think that went well for our first meeting, I didn't injure her too badly, I knew she would be a bitch but I didn't think she would be this bad" as he thought back on the kind of person Raynare is, just someone who wanted to satisfy her superiors more than anything, it's what gave her life meaning, though that blind devotion is what also led her to assume Azazel wanted Issei dead.

They think that what they're doing is right and that others opinion don't matter, they wind up ignoring everything around them and only focus on the task in front of them, as a result, they become short-sighted and die early on.

People like her don't change so easily.

If she keeps going on this path it will get her killed

The only one who can probably change her fate right now… is Haru.

" _You may be a bitch right now Raynare, but it would be a total waste if you just died, you will thank me for this one day, even if you hate me to the core for now"_ as he resolved himself to save her.

…

…

" _But damn is she drop dead gorgeous…"_

...

...

...

Haru's true reasons come to light.

* * *

 _The Following Day_

 _Afternoon_

 _Restaurant_

 _Haru's POV_

After dealing with Raynare I went to check on Issei and could tell he was still freaking out about yesterday, especially since no one at school seems to remember Raynare.

She probably erased their memories at some point after their fight, now that Issei isn't scarred emotionally (at least not as bad as when Raynare killed him) I can leave the rest to Rias, as she's probably surprised to see Issei the next morning completely fine instead of being summoned near death.

She'll probably invite him to join her peerage, or if he gets killed by Dohnaseek later on then she'll just turn him into a devil, though she'll probably asked what happened last night.

" _In any case I have more important matters to take care of"_ as he looked at the letter in his hand.

"Sigh~, no luck again today, at this rate I'll never find him/her" as I laid my head on a table in defeat, I had failed once again to find my mysterious benefactor, not to say that there weren't a couple of leads before but they were all dead ends.

After trying frantically for the past couple of hours I was getting hungry so I stopped by a small open door restaurant, ordered a couple of dishes and a food pill (since I didn't want to be embarrassed for eating so much in public) and was left with but a soda left to drink and the bill.

As for how I managed to get the cash to pay for all this?

Let's just say that the news of several corrupt officials going mysteriously bankrupt made one last noble contribution to society before being hauled off to court.

...

...

Anyway,

I know that whoever this person is isn't necessarily my enemy but I also can't say for sure that he's my ally either.

Until I can figure out his objective or if the worst does happen I'll at least give my gratitude to him/her then deal with the rest later, otherwise I'll always have this uneasy feeling in my heart.

"DAMN IT, I wish I could just get this over with" as I groaned in defeat and looked at the deadline getting closer and closer by the minute...

"Woahhh"

"Check those two out"

"I wish I could have a body like them"

"They look like models"

As I had my face down I began to hear people screaming and talking amidst themselves.

" _A thousand Yen I bet it's them"_ as he kept his head down on the table

"Seems like you're having a bad day Haru" as he heard a familiar voice.

"Ufufufu, I think that's an understatement Rias" he also heard a familiar giggle.

" _I win"_ as I slowly lifted my head to see two familiar faces.

It was Rias and Akeno, after not seeing their faces for nearly a week I swear they have gotten even more beautiful than before.

" _Wait, now's not the time for that Haru"_ as he scolded himself for easily losing focus.

He's supposed to be a ninja, not Jiraiya.

"Yeah, you could say that again, but it's nice to see some familiar faces, at least something good happened today" as he smiled at them, before laughing together with him.

After a moment of silence "Um, if it's alright with you, can we talk a little more in private?" asked Rias with her usual smile.

As I looked around I could already see a crowd staring at us and I hear the people around us whispering some very rude things that I won't get into right now, to be honest I don't care what they say but I agreed nonetheless, I told them to wait a moment while going to pay my bill upfront.

* * *

 _Karaoke_

 _Private Booth_

After entering we were finally able to get some peace and quiet, everywhere we walked by Rias and Akeno were the center of attention, everyone had their eyes on them either entranced by their beauty or the guys on the street were cursing me and my luck to be with two women as beautiful as them, but I simply tuned them out as they were just jealous it wasn't them.

"I apologize for the trouble we've caused, this always happens no matter where we go" Rias was of course the first to apologize though I told her it was no big deal.

We ordered some drinks and chatted for a little while, though I could tell she and Akeno were enjoying this quite a bit, when I asked she said that they don't get many opportunities to be able to relax like this.

When I asked the reason they explained that it was because people in her school treat them both as celebrities, whether when they go out or at school it made no difference, so to be able to talk and laugh like normal like this is quite a rare treat outside of the club they told me they were apart of.

Though to be honest, I wasn't exactly what you would call a social butterfly when it comes to talking with members of the opposite sex.

Yet here I am, talking with Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, who until a little over a week ago were nothing more than characters from a light novel to me.

Normally, I'd have been much more withdrawn and would have probably taken a backseat when talking to girls, yet it might be because they were at least people I was familiar with despite not having ever met in person that I was able to hold a somewhat decent conversation with I already knew so much about them I had been able to understand since I already know their circumstances, but in the case of the human world at least no one knows who you really are.

" _Maybe I'm putting too much thought into it?_ " as I receded deeper and deeper...

Rias looked at me seemingly lost in thought, she put down her drink "Haru, there was something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now" she called out to me.

As if I had suddenly come back to reality by her voice, I immediately raised my head and tried not to stare at her breasts which is much harder than you think when they're that size "sorry, was lost in thought was all. Please, go ahead and ask away" as I scratched the back of my head and apologized.

"It's about this person you're looking for, have any luck so far?" as she asked she folded her hands under her breasts with her legs crossed, as if she's trying to make it even harder.I shook my head while trying to clear my head and focus "no, not a single lead yet, I've been asking everywhere in town, no one seems to know anything, it's like trying to find a needle in a haystack" as my good mood was ruined because of that person and reminded of the deadline.

Seeing that Rias had a look in her eyes as she stretched out her hand "That letter, assuming you still have it with you, would it be alright if I had a look?"

As I thought for a moment, there wasn't much harm in just letting her look, since I haven't found anything so far I might as well let her take a crack at it.

Instead of answering I reached out for my back pocket, bringing out a folded piece of paper, I unfolded the letter and hand it over to her.

Akeno scooted over to Rias's side so she could read it too.

Not even a few seconds past before

"THIS IS?" as she called out in surprise her eyes also suddenly became sharp and seemed to be in thought, Akeno on the other hand had one hand covering her mouth, while her eyes widened in sudden realization and... understanding?

Seeing their reactions I thought " _What the hell? So they do recognize it?"_ as I waited with baited breath for them to finish reading.

This might be the first solid lead I have since I got here.

" _Maybe I should have sought them out first instead of avoiding them?"_ as I thought that I had been going about this all wrong from the start and should have probably also looked at it from a supernatural standpoint.

Then again, I was gone for months at a time, so I probably wouldn't have noticed anything strange.

Since I also didn't know anyone besides the main characters connected to the supernatural, I would have probably struggled to find someone else in such a short period of time. Their are just too many variables.

As she put down the letter she slowly regained her composure, though there was still a blush on her face "Forgive me, I let my emotions get the better of me"

Akeno seemed to have a mischievous smile on her face, like she found something amusing

"That's no problem, but you do recognize the writing right?" as I leaned forward, hoping she could shed some light on this.

"Yes, as a matter fact I know the person who wrote this"

"Really? That's fantastic, so who is it?" as she said in my mind I was jumping for joy, looks like I'll be able to finish the mission in time.

"Before I do, do you mind explaining what happened?" as she looked down at the paper on the table after having read its contents, she seemed curious as to what happened.

"Sure, I suppose there's no harm in telling you" as I agreed I told them the story of how I suddenly ended up in the middle of nowhere in that sea of trees, luckily finding the cabin, and had stayed there for a bit while trying to find my way out, then one day that letter showed up and the map that lead me all the way here. Though I made sure not to mention about me being from another world, shinobis, and other parts just yet.

"So afterwards I came here to give my thanks to that person, if I hadn't run into that cabin when I did then I might not have made it out of there at all. Though I don't know why he wouldn't have shown up in person and instead had me come all the way out here?"

Rias and Akeno looked at each other before they smiled and... laughing **?**

"That's definitely Souji for you" "Indeed, it wouldn't be him otherwise"

Being left out in the dark didn't sit right with me, cutting their fit short I called out "Okay, mind filling me in here please?" as I looked at them I couldn't help but feel I've heard that name somewhere before.

"Right, the one who actually wrote this letter is actually a kni... friend of my father's, his name is Souji Okita" as Rias finished it felt like everything connected.

"I see, so his name's Souji..."

 _Internally_

" _ **HOLY SHIT, THE SOUJI OKITA! The captain of the first unit of Shinsengumi and SIRZECHS KNIGHT!** " _as my mind was suddenly thinking back on his story. I do remember him taking Kiba to a remote cabin in the mountains as child, where he first began to teach Kiba swordsmanship.

...

...

...So, it turns out I was living in his home for the past three years, they never explicitly stated in the light novels where the place was actually located so there was no way to tell.

...

Seriously,out of all the places on this alternate Earth for me to land, I wind up in a samurai's backyard.

Mind… Blown!

" _My god! Gaia is definitely out to get me involved''_ as cold sweat formed on my forehead at how twisted fate can be.

After taken a moment to process all that internally I asked her "Do you know where he lives then?" as I hoped to finally get this over with.

Rias had to disappoint me as she shakes her head in response "he doesn't actually live here in this city, sometimes he comes to visit but other than that he doesn't show up"

Reality came crashing down again as I unfortunately remember the guy's personality, dropping my shoulders " Seriously?" in response

"Seriously!" without missing a beat she replies right away.

In response I leaned back "Great, now I'm right back where I started" as I closed my eyes " _That much was obvious, even if I know who he is and be able to complete the mission on time, I won't even have a chance to give him my thanks"_

As if realizing my dilemma "If you'd like however…" as I heard her speak she continues "I'm willing to give him a message for you, it'd be no trouble at all"

"Really?" as I lift myself out of my seat with hope once again lit in my expression.

"But of course, I feel at least partially responsible for having you travel all the way out here only to leave empty handed" as she smiled like usual, which was always charming.

"Please don't think like that, it was my choice in the end to come here, so please don't think of it like that, compared to what Mr Okita did for me it's just something trivial" as I spoke honestly, if it wasn't for finding that cabin I would have had to sleep like Ren Tianyou did, and that was something I really didn't want to even imagine.

 **Ding!**

 **[Congratulations to Host for completing Main Mission 'First Hunt']**

 **[Host is awarded 1500 system points]**

As I heard the system's monotone voice, I felt an enormous weight I didn't realize Ii had lift from my shoulders and breathed a sigh of relief, mostly because I was able to complete the mission before things could have turned for the worst.

After that we agreed I would write him a letter of thanks and she would send it to as soon as possible, perhaps even getting him to come here in person.

Though I feel as if I would want to at least want to nail him once for dragging me all the way out here and not even being here, something that surprisingly both Rias and Akeno agreed on.

After finally laying down that issue to rest "Now then, Haru, there's something else I would like to ask you if that's alright with you?"

"Sure, it's the least I can do after all, ask away?"

"Alright… Haru Uchiha, who are you?" as she asked her tone turned serious and I could tell the room felt like the air was getting heavier.

" _As expected of the Gremory heiress, being raised by a noble family really adds to the realism"_ as he smiled internally, but shows no change in his outward appearance.

"What do you mean Rias? You're going to have to be more specific." as I asked with a questioning look.

"I've already had you looked up, there are no known records of a person named Haru Uchiha, whether it be past or present as well as both nationally and internationally" as she did her eyes narrowed, as if trying to pierce straight through me.

Though before I could respond she cut me off.

"On top of that, one of my underclassman was attacked the other day, however, he was mysteriously saved by a masked figure, according to him the suspect had… scarlet eyes, with a very similar pattern we had seen only once previously" as she continued listing off how I was watching said person (a.k.a. Issei) from one of her underclassmen and how I was only one that matched the description despite the seemingly different voice I used.

"So I'll ask one more time Haru... and please be honest with me, who are you?" as her voice was laced with much more seriousness tone than probably most would think to come out of the mouth of a high school student.

As for me?

I leaned back into the sofa I had my eyes closed for a moment " _As expected, she didn't waste any time putting two and two together, now then, how should I go about this?"_ as a million different things swam through my head.

" _Though I wish I had more time, it seems like Gaia won't let me have my way"_

A minute goes by with Rias and Akeno still waiting for my response.

Suddenly, I leaned forward and opened my eyes, revealing the Sharingan to them once more.

"That's!"

"!"

Both of them turned wide eyed seeing it happen once again, though they seem to be more fascinated rather than afraid, like it's pulling them in.

" _Hopefully that's just my imagination"_ as I continued with my plan.

"I should be asking you two the same thing"

"And by that you mean?..." asked Akeno with a look of confusion.

"My eyes can tell there was something different about you two, your energies are completely different from humans, that much is certain. Though that boy I saved was human, that girl claiming to be an angel was definitely not normal"

"You really have no idea?" asked Rias as she raised her voice as if doubting my answer

"Honestly, I've been trying to wrap my head around all this crazy stuff that's been going on in this town" as I put on a look of utter confusion.

"So if you two know something mind filling me in? Cause there's nothing I hate more than being kept in the dark" as I knew hypocrisy was calling my name.

Both of them looked at each other for a moment before nodding their heads in agreement before looking back at me.

The tension in the air immediatly receded and Rias put on her usual smile "I'm sorry, I was just cautious of you because we believed you would become a threat" as she offered her apology.

"A threat? To who?" as I let myself breathe a sigh of relief for my skills as a ninja to deceive others had worked, before focusing on Rias's next words.

"Tell me, how much do you know about mythology?" as she had an excited look on her face as if she's dying to tell me.

This, was truly the beginning of my adventures in this world.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone, Ashbel Dusk here with another chapter of In DxD with Naruto System**

 _ **Unknown Location**_

 **First of all, let me state for the record that I'm fine, I managed to shake them off my tail.**

 **I've been hiding from M.B.I for the past month.**

 **They're so damn persistent.**

 **I think you guys already know the reason why they're going to such extremes.**

 **Which is why I've been forced underground and have only posted from this undisclosed Safe House.**

 **Hence why this chapter was released on the last day of February.**

 **But they'll never catch me!**

 **... Alive**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Now then, let's talk about something else,**

 **Hoped you guys liked the latest chapter, it was actually a lot longer than you guys thought. It was actually about 5,000 words less than two days ago, but then I realized there was still quite a few things to iron out like the Naruto System since I'm still not all that familiar with it, I plan to go back and look at it, but that doesn't mean I'm going to read the whole damn thing.**

 **Just the parts about the system itself, if you guys have any useful advice or ideas that could be placed in it let me know, I'm all ears.**

 **This was also Haru's first fight, I know some people may or may not like it but this is my first one so I ask you guys to bear with me as I'm still learning to get better regarding fight sequences early on.**

 **I already have a bunch more ideas that I'll be using in the coming fights and if you guys have any jutsu's (that Haru can use mind you: Fire, Wind, and Lighting) feel free to add that as well so long as they're not things like Reanimation, Planetary Devastation, Flying Thunder God or other OP Jutsu's.**

 **We're** **still way too early on for things like that.**

 **Also, in the next chapter I plan to release the latest update to Haru's harem, though I think you guys already have a rough idea about who I'll be including next.**

 **Well then, that's all for now. Hope you guys have a fantastic-**

 **BEEP!**

 **BEEP!**

 **BEEP!**

 **BEEP!**

 **BEEP!**

 **Sounds of the Safe House's alarms blaring off.**

 **"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING WITH ME!"**

 **CLICK!**

 **CLACK!**

 **CLICK!**

 **CLACK!**

 **Sounds of computer rapidly being typed on, switching to the safe houses camera system.**

 **Switching** **between the different camera feeds until he looks at the front entrance to the Safe House.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...The entire entrance was blown to pieces.**

 **Dust and smoke was all that covered the feed for a while.**

 **"Explosives? Is it the police... or M.B.I.?" as he places a hand under his chin in contemplation.**

 **Suddenly...**

 **TAP!**

 **TAP!**

 **TAP!**

 **TAP!**

 **(The sounds of footsteps echo out from the mic's placed around the safe house to listen)**

 **"What the hell is going... OH GOD NO!"**

 **(Image of Ashbel's face rapidly turning pale and his hands shaking)**

 **Out of the dust looms a shadowy figure.**

 **... A black nodachi**

 **... Grey haori**

 **...Light grey hair.**

 **Walking out of the dust the figure notices the** **camera.**

 **Though to most it might seem unusual.**

 **However...**

 **Ashbel knows better than anyone else who... or rather, what... that is.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **... A Demon... smiling.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Till Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: High School DxD, Naruto, etc is owned by its respective companies. I do not own anything except my OCs**

 **Chapter 6**

 _An Hour of Explanations Later_

As Rias was just about wrapping up the basics about the supernatural world she asked him if he had any questions.

Haru was silent for a moment as he digested everything.

"So your saying that things like devils, angels, and fallen angels actually exist?"

"Yes"

"...And that you've been at war with each other since ancient times?"

"Correct"

"And that girl Raynare is actually a fallen angel sent on orders to kill that boy, Issei I think you called him, for something he was bestowed at birth to him by **God** himself... called a Sacred Gear?"

"Exactly"

"... And I just happen to get caught in the middle of this whole mess the moment I walk into town?... You realize that no normal (sane) person would never believe such a story right?" just as he's about done summarizing everything he's told while still holding a straight face.

"As unbelievable as I know it sounds to you, but that's the reality of the situation you've found yourself in" as she answered all his doubts without batting an eye.

"... well aren't I lucky" as Haru looked at her for a moment before reclining back into his spot for a moment. Before reaching out his hand for his glass and taking another sip of his drink he thought if he didn't already know so much about this world, he would have left as soon as she finished explaining regardless of the things he saw the other day.

As she judged his face that he's accepted the truth "Though there is something unusual about you Haru" she decides it's the right time to try and get some answers out of him.

"You mean my eyes right?" as he noticed her changing the subject so abruptly, he can already guess what she's trying to do.

"Yes, there are a few Sacred Gears with their abilities residing in their eyes, though I'm familiar with most of them, yours are unlike any I've ever seen before" as she remembered how fascinated she was looking into his eyes a moment ago.

"Well I'm sure you haven't, or anyone has for that matter"

"What do you mean?"

"My eyes actually come from my families bloodline, the Uchiha Clan to be more precise." as he decided to humor her for a bit.

"The Uchiha Clan?" as Rias looked to Akeno to see if she knew, but merely shrugged her head in response.

"Not surprising you don't know, the Uchiha Clan have always lived in secret, we completely cut ourselves from contact with any outsiders"

"And why is that?" feeling she was finally getting somewhere.

"It was by the decree of the first head of the Uchiha Clan long ago, the elders were very respectful of the old ways and other such traditions, and so it was kept that way"

"Is there any way we can possibly contact the current head of the clan to discuss this further?"

As Rias asked she looked and could see sadness in his eyes.

Though for a completely different reason

"...I'm sorry, but that's not possible"

"May I ask why?"

"It's because… there are no others"

 **""!""**

"...You mean that-" as Rias and Akeno immediately connected the dots

"Yeah, I'm... the last of the Uchiha Clan"

..

...

...

...

...

There was an awkward silence hanging in the air, you could tell neither side wanted to continue that conversation.

Rias was the one to break the silence "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, my curiosity got the better of me" as she bowed her head in apology for touching on a sensitive topic.

Though Haru didn't mind, he knew she only asked because she was unaware, so he had no reason to hold a grudge against her.

" _If anyone should be apologizing, it's me... for deceiving you... both now, and in the future"_ as he felt incredibly guilty to lie to someone who he knew held nothing but goodwill (and a little too much curiosity for her own good) towards him, but Haru knew that he couldn't reveal the fact that he was from another world, otherwise people like Rizveim Lucifer might come out and do everything they can to get their hands on him.

However, the help of the Naruto System and the things it has in the Store System he can easily fabricate the clan's history in this world provided he has enough system points.

This was one aspect Ren Tianyou probably never considered, since he was originally part of a noble family and just said that it was different bloodline from his "trash" clan's, but it's also due to the fact that Haru doesn't really have any relatives in this world.

There's literally hundreds of miscellaneous items pertaining to the Uchiha Clan alone, including the Uchiha Stone Tablet, clan records, and even down to the little things that were shown in Sasuke's room as a Genin. They were originally just filler objects in the manga and anime but this would be essential to establishing the Uchiha Clan's legitimacy... at least in the eyes of the Three Factions... hopefully.

Of course he knows the leader's aren't idiots, in fact they're all both incredibly powerful and have the brains to run their respective positions for literally **thousands** of years, compared to Haru who's only been training in solitude for three years this plan of his might as well be child's play in comparison.

" _I can only pray (not really since I'm a Devil and all) that Gaia doesn't screw me over, at least until Rizveim shows up and reveals the existence of other worlds to the the other factions, maybe then... I can finally be honest_ " as quickly those thoughts went by him before returning to the conversation at hand.

He shook his head in denial "It's no issue, it happened a while back so please don't ask anymore, at least for right now"

"Of course" she responded politely, taking his feelings into consideration.

"Now then" as he took another sip from his drink and decided to ask the big question "so what is the whole point of telling me all this?" as he adopted a serious look compared to before.

Seeing this sudden change in him Rias and Akeno were surprised, but quickly recovered, as Akeno brought her book bag from school Rias pulled something out and placed it on the table.

The thing was something Haru actually recognized instantly.

It was a single Pawn Piece.

"I explained to you earlier that after the Great War the number of Devils decreased dramatically right?" as she crossed her arms and legs she began to remind him of what they already covered earlier.

"Yeah, though what does that have to do with this?" as he reached out his hand and held the piece between his fingers...

 **BA-DUM!**

 **BA-DUM!**

As he picked up the pawn piece it actually glowed a faint red, and to his surprise he actually heard the sound of a heartbeat go off the moment he touched it.

Even if that feeling only lasted for a moment, he then turns toward the one who most likely who knows, but that was forgotten for a second as he saw a smile and… relief?... appear on Rias's face.

" _Was it just my imagination?"_ as doubt clouded his thoughts for but a moment before brushing it aside, he knew that really just happened.

"In order to increase the number of devils the Underworld devised a method to reincarnate other beings into Devils in order to bolster our ranks"

"You don't mean that..." as Haru had a look as if he out two and two together.

"Exactly, that is no ordinary pawn piece, it's part of a set known as the Evil Pieces, it's what we use to reincarnate for example, humans into devils"

"So what you're asking for is…" as he finally put the pieces of the puzzle together.

As Rias nodded her head "Yes, I would very much like it if you would join my peerage, or more specifically, become a part of my family" as she did Haru looked back at the Pawn he was holding and back at her as he thought.

" _Well, this day just got a whole lot more interesting_ " as he didn't see this one coming.

Haru knew that the only Pawn Rias had in the original series was Issei, though apparently that doesn't seem to be the case here.

Perhaps this was an alternate version where Issei actually took less pieces to reincarnate, as he had already started to mess around a bit in this world with his presence alone, then perhaps things like this were bound to happen sooner or later.

"And why do you want me to join? I thought you were still wary of me until just a few minutes ago" as he clearly remembered her singing a different tune just a few moments ago.

"To be honest, I was already interested in you the moment we met, and you don't seem like the kind of person who'd go hurting other people for no reason"

" _First of all, you really need to watch what your saying Rias, anyone else might jump to the wrong conclusions there. Second, you're not wrong about that"_ as he wasn't some sort of bloodthirsty monster who'd wreak havoc wherever he goes, that's a sure fire-way to get killed in a world where there are **literally** gods and devils amongst us.

Nodding his head as a signal for her to continue.

"The second reason is because Okita saw you as someone with potential, if he saw you as just an ordinary human he would have instead simply erase your memories and left you at the nearest city instead of letting you stay there"

...

...

...Eh?

...

...

...Seriously?

Cold sweat dripped down from his forehead to the side of his face _"I feel for some reason I just dodged a bullet there"_ Imagining being left out there with no memory of how he got there would have definitely caused a lot of problems for him, in more ways than one.

As he thought for a moment on the significance of what she just dropped on him, before opening his mouth again after a few minutes.

"I would be lying if I said this doesn't interest me, and I also doubt other devils are as kind as you if the stories I heard about devils are true" as he recalled what the light novels said about them in this world, not that he would tell her even if his life was on the line.

Rias didn't seem upset by that statement and actually nodded her head in understanding "There are devils who are as you describe, cold and ruthless, who only pursue their own desires and even abuse their servants, but I can assure you that there would be no such treatment in the Gremory household" as she tried to assure him.

"I can tell, just by looking at Akeno alone I can already tell what kind of person you are" as he looked at her she smiled back.

"Ara Ara Rias, it seems like we have a man with really good eyes" says Akeno with a seductive tone.

"There's also a few other things I would like to mention if you do become a devil" as she began getting into the particulars of what being a devil entails.

It was mostly stuff Haru heard before, such as the extended lifespan,increased physical abilities, chances to be promoted to a higher class, and the chance to have your own peerage in the future, etc.

Not that Haru hasn't heard of this before but had to play the fool.

To be honest, Haru had already made his choice long ago… and for good reason.

"Just one thing I want to ask before I make my decision" as he interrupted her train of thought.

"What is that?"

"In this world… there have to be plenty of strong people right?" despite knowing he couldn't help but let a small smirk creep the corners of his mouth

Seeing him act like that at the thought of meeting powerful opponents she thought " _for some reason… I feel as if he might be able to…"_ as she smiled back "of course, there are no shortage of powerful adversaries... both in the Underworld and beyond"

" _I know that already, so all that's left to do is…"_ as he lifted himself off the seat he stretched out his hand "My name is Haru Uchiha, a pleasure to serve you, Rias Gremory" as he smiled at her without a care in the world.

To say she was surprised he agreed so easily would be understatement, but being the kind of person she is she quickly recovered and shook his hand "Rias Gremory, welcome to my household Haru, as my newest Pawn and family member"

He also shook hands with Akeno who welcomed him with tender eyes as well.

...

...

...Thus, his new life in another world truly began.

* * *

They talked for a bit more before time was up.

It had already turned dark by the time they got out and soon began talking while wandering the streets.

As they turned towards an unpopulated area so that Haru could be spared the murderous gaze of the onlookers for a moment of peace and tranquility.

Though he may have joined her he decided to hold off on becoming a devil till later tomorrow.

As he wanted to at least take some time to enjoy his last day as a Human.

Though Gaia seemed to have other plans for him.

"Hmm" as he furrowed his brows, one of his Shadow Clones was just released and brought with him new information.

"What's wrong Haru?" as Rias noted his change she asked with concern.

"That boy, Issei, he's about to be ambushed by another Fallen Angel" as he said he looked off in the direction of the park.

""What?'''' as both girls asked in shock.

"It's true, he's gonna run into them any minute now" as he told them he was quickly planning his next move.

 **Swoosh~**

 **Swoosh~**

 **Swoosh~**

Suddenly he heard something flapping nearby, as he turned his head to the left he saw a small bat approaching them before landing on Rias's finger.

As it did her eyes furrowed before looking at Haru in disbelief.

"Rias" called Akeno

"It's true, I just received confirmation a moment ago, but Haru how did you?..." as she wondered what kind of abilities her new servant had.

"It would take too long to explain it, time is of the essence, for now we should head on over before it's too late"

"I suppose we have no choice, Akeno, inform Kiba and Koneko about the situation, tell them to meet us there immediately"

"Understood Rias" as she replied she formed a small magic circle and began talking to someone though Haru couldn't hear it.

" _It's just like in the anime, it's still pretty impressive"_ as he looked at his first actual display of magic in this world, as he looked at Akeno she saw him staring and waved back in response before resuming her conversation.

Though he was interested in magic from reading fantasy manga and anime in the past, he now had the Naruto system, so he would rather spend his days perfecting new jutsu than learning Magic.

At least for now-

"They're on their way here President" as Akeno finished up she looked towards Rias and Haru she nodded in response.

"I have to thank you for keeping an eye on Issei" as she offered her gratitude "it's no problem, it looked like he was the kind of person who has trouble following him wherever he goes, believe me I've seen quite a few of them" as he read several manga and anime with characters like that.

"Though I doubt it's the sort of trouble your imagining" as she laughed, while Haru appeared confused but told him he'll realizing what she means when he sees for himself.

Less than a minute goes by before-

"They're here Rias" as Akeno informed her two magic circles appeared along with two other familiar figures.

One of them was a handsome young man with short blond hair, bluish gray eyes and a mole under his left eye, which only added to his charm, the very definition of an ikemen in the flesh, and by far one of the best looking guys Haru had ever seen near his age. Wearing the Kuoh Academy school uniform consisting of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants and brown dress shoes.

The other was a sho… I mean, petite young girl with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair had two long bangs past her shoulders and several others hanging over her forehead with the back having a short bob hair cut. On both sides of her hair were black cat-shaped hair clips that made it obvious she liked cats and cats love her. She was wearing the same Kuoh Academy girls uniform as Rias and Akeno but without the shoulder cape.

Kiba Yuuto and Koneko Toujou

Knight and Rook of the House of Gremory

"Were here Rias"

"Sorry for the wait"

As both of them offered their greetings they quickly turned to look at Haru, Koneko especially as she had managed to sense him when he was tailing Issei, she was silently staring at him for a few moments "it's you"

"Hi there, we meet again, I was surprised you could sense my presence last time, I was really impressed" as he smiled at here.

"Koneko Toujou, nice to meet you" as she quickly finished her introductions she pulled out a snack from her pocket and start munching away, though a small smile could be seen in between bites.

" _Still a girl of few words, at least for now"_ as he laughed it off.

"Hey there, you must be the new recruit Rias talked about, a pleasure to meet you, my name's Kiba Yuuto" as Kiba moved the conversation forward he stretched out his hand.

Glad to move past that Haru shakes his hand as well "Haru Uchiha, nice to meet you too"

"Haru huh, always glad to have a new member on the team, especially since I was the only guy until a few days ago" as he jokes about it Haru struggled to put a straight face, mostly because he knew that what he said wasn't true, but also because he imagined a certain someone who (at least right now) doesn't actually count as a man.

You all know who I'm talking about...

As we finished shaking hands Rias had formed another magic circle on the floor, big enough to hold several people in it.

"We'll take care of Issei, what will you do though Haru?"

"I think I'll go on ahead and see what happens, also I'll make sure Issei doesn't try to get himself killed again, at least until you guys arrive"

"How are you…" as everyone sent him questionable gazes he merely smiled at them before...

 **Peng!**

Disappearing in a puff of smoke, leaving everyone with their mouths wide open in shock.

"Uhh, what just happened?" Kiba was the first to recover and asked while looking at the other members of the group.

"He's gone, his entire presence disappeared" as she looked around Koneko's nose twitched slightly and eyes widened for a moment before returning to her neutral face.

"Ara Ara Rias, seems there's more tricks to this boy than we thought" as she placed a hand on her cheek and smiled at Haru's performance.

"Yes, seems there is a lot I need to know about my new servant, what others secrets is he hiding?" as she narrowed her eyes there was also a trace of excitement and a smile appeared on her face, as now her curiosity towards Haru only increased.

* * *

 _Park_

 _Real Haru's POV_

As I looked on at Issei mumbling to himself I began taking in the experiences the clone I left with Rias and Akeno.

As for how I pulled that off some may be wondering?

When I entered the restaurant to pay upfront was really an excuse for me to keep an eye out on Issei myself.

I originally thought about leaving a clone here with Issei while talking with Rias and Akeno personally, but I then thought it was too risky to leave it up to a clone on the off chance something happens and didn't want Issei to wind up with a hole in his stomach after going through the trouble of saving him last time.

Which brings us back to the present, currently hiding in one of the trees near the fountain like last time as I sense him approaching.

Issei on the other hand had come out for some fresh air after leaving his friends house, still trying to get used to being a devil.

From what Haru could tell it seemed Rias hadn't explained much to him about being a Devil after joining her peerage, but was in fact still struggling to come to terms with what he is now.

As he lays his hand on the fountain he starts talking to himself.

"This is it, this is the park where I took Yuuma when we went on our first date, it was real, it couldn't have been a dream, I remember every single thing about it" as he closed his eyes as he tried to imagine it.

"He's here" as Haru just finished a barrier was deployed over the whole park and at this point even Issei could tell something was wrong, as he turned around he could see someone standing a few feet away.

He looked like a middle-aged man with short black hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a pale gray trench coat over a white dress shirt and matching ascot. He also wore black pants, shoes, black gloves, and finally a black fedora.

 _Dohnaseek_

 _Fallen Angel and D-Grade Villain_

"Well, this really is unfortunate, me running into you that is, out of all the people in this town" as he slowly walked towards him Issei was literally shaking in fear.

As soon as he glared at Issei his body immediately jumped back a few dozen feet, a feat impossible for an ordinary human.

"Looking for a way out?" as Issei soon started running as he wanted to get as far away as possible. Though Dohnaseek wouldn't allow that to happen as he released his wings and cut off Issei's path of retreat.

"Such cowardice, I can't abide lower class beings" as Issei was still shaking in terror Haru couldn't help but sympathize with him, as someone who until a few years ago had not even been in a real fight, much less in life and death situations like these, it was like looking at his old-self again.

" _Poor Issei, I already helped you once… but since I don't want all my efforts last time to go to waste let's just say you owe me one for this"_ as he got himself prepared and in position Dohnaseek continued "So let's see, it appears as though your friends and Master are nowhere to be found, you show no signs of disappearing nor any magic circles being deployed, therefore I will assume you are nothing but a Stray is that correct?" as he finished monologuing a blue spear materializes in his hand.

As Issei began to run away "...and that would mean killing you won't be a problem" as he threw it straight at Issei's back with the intent to kill.

I made my move as well, throwing a kunai with a paper bomb attached and intercepted it.

 **Boom!**

As an explosion occurred at the point of impact as well as smoke with the force throwing Issei a few feet away though face first into the ground... **hard**.

"Owww" he said through a muffled voice

"What?" Dohnaseek had his eyes open in shock as he out an arm in front to block the smoke and wind.

"What did you just do you little shit?" as Dohnaseek assumed it was Issei who pulled it off.

"Trust me, it would bring you nothing but trouble if you killed this boy, as a certain someone should have mentioned" as Haru walked out wearing the Akatsuki uniform and mask from last time and stood in front of Issei with his eyes closed.

"It's you" as Issei recovered he looked at Haru in both shock and delight that the same person had come to his aid once again.

"Hm, a black coat with red clouds patterns and a mask, you're the man who interfered with Raynare if I'm not mistaken, right?" as Dohnaseek recovered and spoke in a calm tone, though he had his guard up as he knew not to take me lightly.

"It would seem that little girl is talking quite a bit about me, I should say I'm flattered but now isn't really the time for that… their coming for him, so I suggest you leave before it's too late" as I opened my eyes and displayed the Sharingan "you'd be wise to take the offer while you still can"

As soon as he saw my eyes I could tell Dohnaseek knew something was off about them, as they gave him a feeling of worry and fear.

Soon after a red magic circle appeared and someone familiar in the center of it with her hands on her hips.

 **Rias Gremory finally enters the stage**

"Keep your hands off of him" as she said in a dead serious tone, she would probably attack him the moment he tried something.

"That voice, Rias?..." as he said so he could only look on before he apparently passed out, most likely because of the blast slamming his forehead on concrete probably didn't help.

" _Pathetic_ _"_ thought Haru in disappointment before he focused back on the fight.

"I'll teach you not to meddle where you don't belong!" as he formed another light spear straight at her, Koneko landed right in front of Rias and deflected it straight into the air before standing beside her.

As he caught it back in his hand he charged forward while yelling "I'm not done with you"

 **Bzzzt**

 **Bzzzt**

 **Boom!**

Before he got close a few magic circles appeared in the air and lightning descended from the heavens and causing an explosion in front of Dohnaseek sending him and his hat back before stabilizing himself.

Akeno walked out from between the tree's with lightning still charging through her hand along with her trademark smile.

Dohnaseek was kneeling on the floor from that last attack and looked straight at Rias "That hair, you're from the house of Gremory" as he finally came to a realization.

"My name's Rias Gremory, and who are you?... other than a Fallen Angel" she asked with her an air of confidence stemming from her noble family.

As he dusts his hat off he regains his cool "Huh, well well, who knew? This town is currently under the control of the next head of the great Gremory family. So he's a part of your household I take it?" as he refers to Issei lying on the ground unconscious.

"If you bring any harm to him you will get no mercy from me"

"I apologize for the misunderstanding, though it's unwise to let your servants run loose like this, next time he's out for a stroll he might run into someone less cordial than myself"

"I appreciate the friendly advice, bear in mind if anything like this happens again I'll make you regret the day you crossed paths with the House of Gremory my friend" as she glared at him.

"No offense to your noble household, but you should bear in mind that the same thing could be said to you" as he spread his wings and lifted himself slowly into the air.

"As for you human, for now I'll thank you for the warning earlier, but don't forget the same goes for you. As a token of my gratitude I'll let you off the hook today"

"Don't assume I'm as weak as that boy lying over there, the next time you try to threaten me it won't end as you think it will" as Haru replied and glared at him one last time.

"My name is Dohnaseek, I pray that you and I never again cross paths" as he gave his name he undid the barrier and left nothing but feathers littering the ground.

As Rias, Akeno, and the others approached the unconscious Issei they checked but their were no serious injuries.

"That was a close call, I can't believe he actually ran into a Fallen One" as Akeno looked on at Issei.

"He's lucky that's for sure" muttered Koneko as she poked at the pervert with a stick she pulled from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Indeed, I suppose we have you to thank for, things could have turned out much worse if you hadn't been watching him, Haru" as she turned towards me and offered her gratitude once again.

I removed my mask "same here Rias, thanks for not blowing my cover like that, and besides…" as I walked closer to them "I just didn't want all the effort I put into saving him last time go to waste"

"In any case I thank you for all you've done, as expected of my new servant" as she gave him a warm smile to which he smiled as well.

"Koneko, take him back to his home, I'll explain things in more detail to him first thing tomorrow after school"

"Right" as she was about to pick him up Haru held out his hand to stop her "I've got this, I can keep an eye on him until morning"

"But doesn't that mean you'll be…"

"I don't mean me specifically, I mean..." as I looked out into the trees someone came out from behind one of them, to say the looks on the girls faces were priceless would be an understatement.

"He's referring to me" another me appeared wearing the same clothes I had until a little while ago. I made a few Shadow Clones to guard the perimeter in case something happened, though when I found Kiba was on standby outside the barrier I figured I could leave it to the pretty boy and so released the rest except for this one.

"T-Two Haru's?" Rias was flabbergasted at what was happening in front of her.

"Ara Ara, are they twins?" Akeno was the same but she hid her mouth behind her hand with her eyes wide open.

"They smell exactly the same, both of them are Haru" as Koneko was seeing it she was still working on believing it.

"H-Haru, what is going on?" as Rias tried to regain her composure but it proved difficult to do so as her curiosity reached new heights.

"It's one of my clan's techniques, I prefer to get into more details another time but for now I'm gonna let him watch over Issei for tonight, hope that's alright with you"

"R-Right, I suppose that's alright" as she coughed and (at least tried to) regained her previous mature image.

As I signaled the clone it nodded in response before picking up Issei over the shoulder "excuse me" was all he said before vanishing in front of the others.

"Ara Ara, what other kinds of tricks do you have up your sleeve" as Akeno got in close she whispered into his ear, making him blush in response.

"More than you think… a lot more" as he responded he took a step back.

"Well, I think it's time I headed back now, I'll see you guys tomorrow" as he began walking off leaving the rest of the clean-up to them.

"Haru,hold on a moment" as she yelled Haru waved back in response before disappearing from sight.

As she saw him gone she could only resign herself.

...

...

...

...though before long an idea came onto her mind and smiled in response.

* * *

 _Following Morning_

 _Haru's Hotel Room_

 **Beep!**

 **Beep!**

 **Beep!**

 **Bee-**

 **Click!**

"Why the hell did I set an alarm? I don't even go to school"

As he mumbled to myself and tried to go back to sleep, only to fail miserably as once he wakes up it isn't easy for him to go back to sleep so soon.

Shortly after he gets out from under the covers he begins to do some light stretching.

Wearing a simple pair of shorts and a plain gray t-shirt since he liked to dress light when going to bed. It helps to keep him from getting too hot nor not too cold either while in bed, a perfect balance if he does say so.

Though I guess that's not important right now

After finishing his light exercise he rubs the sleepiness from his eyes he quickly realized two things.

First, when did he ever buy an alarm clock? Not even sure this room had one much less setting it up this early in the morning.

... And for the second thing:

"...Suu~suu"

There's someone else in the room.

" _No. Fucking. Way"_ as he turned his head slowly and sees the unthinkable.

Rias Gremory. In Bed. Naked.

Seeing her snow white skin reflecting off the rays of the sun it was just too beautiful to look away.

Her crimson hair covering the pillow as well as the most important parts, yet her breasts are out in full view for Haru to see.

Compared to seeing them fully exposed and covered in clothes were worlds apart, in fact they even appeared to be bigger than Haru originally thought they were.

The person in question was currently frozen in shock at the sight before him as he thought " _WHAT THE HELL? WHAT IN GOD'S NA…"_

 _ **BZZZT!**_

"Owwww" as he suddenly felt a splitting headache going straight through his skull, it felt like someone was hitting his head with a jackhammer.

As he fell to his knees and grabbed his head the answer hit him like a freight train.

... Wait a minute?

This pain...

" _Don't tell me, last night she…"_

"Hmnnn... Haru?" Rias was wiping her eyes as she started to wake up.

Slowly getting herself up from the bed, she yawned and stretched her upper body without covering herself. Haru's eyes changed into the Sharingan unconsciously and recorded every single inch of Rias's body as it started blinking rapidly like a camera, now no matter much he tries he can never unsee that sight for the rest of his life.

Not what the Sharingan were originally meant for but because of Haru's panicked state, a new possibility emerged…

 **WAIT THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO PLAY AROUND LIKE THIS WRITER!**

* * *

 _A Few Moments Later_

" _What is she doing here?"_ as he can pretty much guess why but the point he was making is that _**WHY** _is she _**HERE?**_

Haru had prevented Issei from dying so Haru thought this scene wasn't supposed to happen, but instead of Issei it somehow switched over to him.

This was completely outside of his expectations and in fact should be out of the realm of possibility.

"Um R-Rias, w-what is going on here? Please explain before I lose what little reason I have left" as he tried to calm himself down.

Despite all the ninja training he had gone through to hone his mind and body in the past three years, nothing could have possibly prepared him for this moment.

Even in his previous life he never even had a girlfriend and was merely on the level of friends when it came to other girls his age. So to say that the sight of seeing _**THE**_ Rias Gremory naked and in his bed was more than poor Haru's brain could handle would be a massive understatement.

Rias seeing Haru's panicked face giggled before smiling at him.

"Good morning Haru, this is real just so you know. To answer your question, I came here last night after what happened to finish making you a devil. But you were asleep by the time I arrived so I thought I'd let your body adjust to it with me"

"...Then, why in the world are you naked?" as he asked though he already saw the answer coming a mile away.

"I can't sleep unless I'm completely naked" as she took a pose like she had from the anime.

"Now that that's out of the way let me introduce myself, My name is Rias Gremory… and I'm a devil. As well as your Master, your mine now, nice to meet you, Haru Uchiha" as she finished she gave him a smile showing her joy.

There was only one thing going through Haru's mind at that very moment.

" _What have I done?"_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone, Ashbel Dusk here with another chapter from In DxD with Naruto System.**

 _ **Unknown Location**_

 **Hope you guys are enjoying yourselves, I wish I could say the same with so many problems getting in the way of posting these chapters on time.**

 **Also getting trying to outrun that Demon and M.B.I. at the same time is not the easiest thing in the world.**

 **I've actually been on the run since you now who has been trying to sniff me out with that damn bloodhound nose of her's.**

 **So other than that, I've been forced to keep my presence on the web to a minimum.**

 **I'll figure something out.**

* * *

 **Moving on, let's talk about what you've all been waiting for, Haru's Harem.**

 **There are still some that I am considering adding, but like I've said before I don't want to have too many girls otherwise it gets tougher and tougher to make each moment the girls have with Haru special.**

 **So the limit I'm placing on Haru now and for the foreseeable future is between five and six.**

 **Let me be clear:**

 **Haru is _N_ _OT_ Issei who obviously wants to have a harem filled with dozens and upon dozens of beautiful girls.**

 **Also because if I do too many than that would mean a whole lot more writing which would slow down everything and would mean getting chapters out more late and pushing my schedule of two chapters a month back significantly.**

 **Hell, it might even cause this project to be dropped like so many other than came before it.**

 **And if there's anything I hate more than delays it's disappointing my followers who really like my stories and really want to read more of it.**

 **So I hope you guys can understand it from my point of view and truly wish to continue giving you guys the best that I can to the best of my ability.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Now, here's Haru Harem so far:**

 **Haru: [Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Raynare,?,?]**

 **Issei: [Asia, Irina, Rossweisse, Ravel, other girls, etc]**

 **As you guys can see Raynare will oficially be in Haru's harem along with the other girls listed there.**

 **I already have the last two in mind but I'll let you guys guess who they are.**

 **And if you can't then you'll just have to keep reading to find out.**

 **...**

 **P.S.**

 **I hope you all our enjoying April Fools Day, just make sure it does wind up with you guys being fooled.**

 **And also I'll still be releasing the chapters for April too, so don't worry about these ones.**

 **Also, in this one (and in my future chapters) I'll be explaining more in depth why I had Haru join Rias's peerage for those of you wondering why I chose such a route.**

 **I know some of you might disagree saying it's overused and whatnot but this is a fanfic, and besides, just because it's been used so many times doesn't necessarily mean it's going to make the story worse.**

 **Hope you guys like it**

* * *

 **Next Time: Events remain the same, but the roles clearly haven't. What does Rias sleeping in Haru's bed affect? How will Haru deal with this? Tune in to find out.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: High School DxD, Naruto, etc is owned by its respective companies. I do not own anything except my OCs**

 **Chapter 7**

"Just let me ask you one thing"

"But of course, ask me anything" as she took a seating position and looked down at Haru

"...Can you please cover yourself before I lose control and pass out from being able to see everything"

" In that case, want me to stand up so you can get a better view?" before he could answer she already rose to her feet as Haru did the only thing he could…...

He turned around and didn't dare to look back, lest he desired to die a second time, which he had no intention of letting happen anytime soon.

As his mind was a mess Rias went to the nearby table where her clothes were neatly folded.

As she finished putting on her panties "Better? How's your body feeling? There shouldn't be any discomfort I take it" before turning back around, though Haru still had his back to her.

As she saw this she knitted her brows together.

"Turn around" as she ordered him he had no choice and slowly turned around, at least it was better compared to a moment ago.

"Other than the insane headache I got just a moment ago, I don't feel anything is different" as he held one hand to his head as the pain was slowly subsiding " _I forgot I can't say 'His' name anymore from now on, this will take some getting used to"_

"I see, you must have said 'his' name while in shock, though that's only natural since you're now officially a Devil, you'll get used to it eventually" as she put her hands on her hips.

Next she grabbed her bra, not even minding that Haru was watching her "your body is amazing I didn't expect that. I thought it would take more time for the Evil Piece to adjust but it synchronized with you so perfectly that you managed to recover in just one night" as she shifted them around before properly filling them out.

As for Haru, he was still trying to cope by temporarily escaping reality, but her words brought up a very good point which he had been meaning to ask the System for an explanation.

" _I thought so too, System, how come I was able to adapt to it so easily?"_ as he asked the answer he received was actually pretty simple.

 **[Host, System had already made preparations from the moment you discovered what this world was in the event should the host decided to no longer remain human]**

" _Makes sense, but won't the Evil Piece detect your presence and reject it automatically? or even worse, lead a certain someone to detect your existence?"_ as this was the next major concern for Haru.

 **[Host has no cause for concern, as the Naruto System was awarded to Host by the Heavenly Laws. No other beings other than Host will be able to detect the System's existence]**

At this Haru breathed a sigh of relief, thanks to the System's preparations it seemed there would be no issues with Haru becoming a Devil.

 **[Reminder Host, due to becoming a Devil you are susceptible to the same strengths and weakness they possess, System would advise caution against anything related to the Holy element and other such objects in the future]**

Though he may have spoken too soon.

" _Figures, not like I can get around that, I'll have to be more careful from now on"_

"Hey!"

"Huh? What?" as he heard a scream he lifted his head he had dropped at some point while listening to the System's explanation.

As he saw Rias had her back to Haru and pulled her hair to the front "Would you do this for me?" as she asked him to clip her bra.

"Oh s-sorry, of course" as he got up and stood behind her.

He had never been this close to a girl in his life, much less hooking on a bra for someone after they slept(without his consent) together still feels as if all of this was nothing more than a dream.

One that he'd hoped would soon wake up from any minute now.

"So, let me ask again... why is that you slept with me? Tell me for real" as he tried his best to calm down.

"I just told you I can't go to sleep unless I'm completely naked, though to be honest it was also to heal you if the Evil Piece had some trouble getting use to your body. So I held you close and used my magic, it only works if were undressed" as she finished Haru had just finished snapping the bra into place though he was still blushing at the sight of Rias in her lingerie.

" _My god I think that makes her look even sexier"_ as he looked at the view, the anime and light novels pale in comparison to the real deal.

As Haru took a deep breath to try and simmer down his boiling blood before a thought crossed through his mind, then looked at Rias and asked with a tone of uncertainty "Nothing happened... right?"

As she took a moment for before she lightly laughed "You don't have to worry, we didn't do it I'm still a virgin" as she smiled at his reactions.

" _I knew that... but had to be sure, otherwise I don't think I could go on living anymore"_ as he couldn't help but notice that everything is going nearly exactly the same in the series, though obviously him instead of Issei.

How things could possibly play out this way is something he'll probably never figure out.

"Now what's with that face?" as she startled Haru as she placed her soft hand under his chin and turned it towards her.

"You should be smiling, this world is magical" as she caressed his face "to be honest it still doesn't feel real, something like this can't possibly happen in real life, me being a Devil is actually true? Because right now I don't feel any different" as he spoke honestly.

So far he can't actually feel anything different about himself that could be considered out of the ordinary. Perhaps he'll find out soon enough once he gets himself out of this crazy situation.

"Yes it's true, this isn't a dream love, because I am one too, I also told you I'm your Master" as she left all but one finger on his mouth "I like the name Haru, I'll let you keep it"

" _Great, what in the hell have you gotten yourself into now Haru? More importantly, was it worth it?"_ as she finished dressing herself much to Haru's relief (both to his body and soul) that he didn't lose control. Even so he was pushed to the brink more than once by this red-haired Devil.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...and something tells him this won't be the last of it.

...

...

...

"Now that that's out of the way I need you to do something for me Haru"

Seeing her act so normally frustrated Haru to no end, though as their was nothing he could do but sigh before asking "Sure, what is it you need Rias?" as he finally regained some of his composure.

As she laid a hand on her hip and smiled at him.

"Do you mind walking me to school?"

...

...

He would soon realize how foolish he was to drop his guard down.

* * *

 _Kuoh Academy_

 _Haru's POV_

"There is no freaking way"

"Who the hell is that guy?"

"He looks so cool"

"Is he Rias's… no it can't be true"

"I've seen him around town, he's the unofficial Black Prince"

"Some people have seen him hanging out with Rias and Akeno for a night out on the town"

"So it's not only one but both Great Onee-samas have been taken?!"

" _ **It can't be true!**_ "

* * *

These were just some of the things I heard people talking along the way, and as we got closer to the front gates the more absurd things got.

" _First of all, what's up with the whole Black Prince thing? I've only been in this town for a little over a week and already people were calling me that?"_ of course it makes sense with my black hair, I know I'm at least above average when it comes to looks and what I've acquired from all the years of training I had… okay their right, so I'll let that one slide.

" _As for Rias and Akeno we weren't even trying to hide, so quit making it sound like we did something perverted you damn horndogs!"_

As I sighed for what was probably the nth time today. I looked towards Rias who appeared to be unfazed by what they were all saying, earning a bit of praise in my book at her ability to keep a straight face through all this.

" _If this is going as well as I think it is then I'll probably be enrolled in this school eventually, not looking forward to the gossip that's for sure"_ which was one of the things I hated the most about going to school and never hearing the end of it.

As we arrived at the front gates of Kuoh "I think I'll have to stop here Rias" as I stood just a few feet from the entrance.

She turned to look at me for the first time since we started walking "I suppose so, but make sure to stop by the clubroom after school, it's in the old schoolhouse behind the main campus. Though I'll have you enrolled here soon enough, so that you can come and go without issues"

" _Called it"_ as I knew she would do that before I rubbed my neck "sure, I'll see you later Rias, need to get some breakfast"

"See you later Haru, and I expect you to explain those abilities of yours when you arrive"

"Just so you know I won't just spill everything, I'm entitled to some secrets at least, otherwise forget it"

"Very well" and with that we went our separate ways. I immediately found a corner to hide in, transformed to evade the public eye, and bolted to the nearest restaurant.

* * *

 _Afternoon_

 _Old School Building_

I already saw the old school building a few times while I was keeping an eye out on Issei. Since I was human and at the time wasn't any sort of threat, I could see the entire campus from every angle, though I could tell there were several barriers in place, some were for defense, others were for detection against magic from what I could tell. But the one on old school building was one that was designed to keep regular humans away from it, though it's to be expected given the nature of what they actually do here.

It was a three story building with the third story serving as the clocktower, It was painted white though it was chipped in some areas, a black roof with vines sprouting out and covering the second floor in some areas.

It made it look really creepy and would make people feel uncomfortable to stay near it for too long.

As I went through the front doors it looked exactly like in the anime, the interior was entirely made out of wood and was much more modern compared to its exterior, though I didn't stay for long to look at it "now where are they?" as I closed my eyes for a moment, before hearing the sounds of movement coming from up on the second floor.

"Found them" as I began walking down the hall I passed by what I assumed was Gasper's room considering the 'Keep Out' tape and padlock were a dead give away. As I stood in front of it for a moment before deciding to try something. I activated my Sharingan and tried to see if my Sharingan could pierce through it.

However, a few seconds later I closed my eyes and sighed in defeat.

I could tell someone was definitely in there, but I think because of the heavy seal placed on the door didn't let me penetrate any further. There's also the chance that since my knowledge and experience on magic was quite limited, that I don't fully understand the seal at all. I could stay here all day and debate the cause, but I shouldn't keep Rias and the others waiting either.

" _I g_ _uess it had to be if they wanted to restrain Gasper's powers. But I'll be seeing you soon Gasper, till then. Take care"_ Deciding to leave it alone for the time being I merely smiled before hiking upstairs to the second floor.

* * *

As I finished I made my way around the corner and could see the Occult Research Club door's in front of me.

As I got closer I could already hear voices coming from inside.

"Koneko Toujou is a first year and a valued member of the Occult Research Club, my friend Issei here thinks he might know you" as I could already tell that was Kiba's voice

"I-I could be wrong" and that was Issei's voice.

"Now there's only one person left, though he seems to be running a bit late"

"Someone else, who?"

" _Guess that's my cue"_ as I stood in front of the door and grabbed the handle.

"He's here" as I twisted it I could hear Koneko's voice from the other side.

As I entered it looked exactly as what I saw in the show, the entire room was wood-paneled along with Victorian style couches and chairs along its walls. One side was built with a shower and judging from the running water Rias was in middle of taking one. The room was lit with candles instead of actual lights but with my eyes that wasn't an issue.

I asked the system and apparently concerning my eyesight it was just basically giving me night vision, but that wouldn't interfere with my use of the Sharingan which was an unexpected bonus in my book. After thanking the system for everything it has done for me. It also helped to explain why the System was non-responsive after finding out we were in the DxD universe for a while.

Back to the room though there was also a large Gremory Family magic circle that would be used later on.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, got a little lost" as I offered an apology Kiba was the first to speak up.

"No, not at all, we just arrived ourselves, welcome" as he shook his head before smiling, it seemed like every move he made would look okay.

"So, who's the pretty boy?" Issei pointed at me and I could tell there was some apprehension and… jealousy written all over his face.

"Well I suppose this is the first time we've met outside the usual circumstances, the name's Haru Uchiha, nice to meet you Issei" as I offered my hand out along with a slight smile.

"Ummm sure, nice to meet you too, my name's Issei Hyoudou" as he grabbed my hand and shook it though there was a look of confusion on his face.

To be honest it looked pretty funny and could count as payback for all the effort I put into saving his life… twice.

"It's good to see you both as well, Kiba, Koneko"

"Same here"

"... Welcome"

As both of them offered their greetings I turn my head to the sound of running water, Issei does as well and could already tell what he was thinking just by the perverted look on his face.

"Your clothes are laid out when you're ready Ms. President" I heard Akeno's voice from behind the curtains.

"Thank you Akeno" followed by Rias-

" **I JUST HEARD RIAS TAKE A SHOWER! I LOVE THIS CLUB** " as Issei screamed out with a blush on his face.

I went temporarily deaf from being so close.

"Dammit! Can you not scream it straight in my ear man, I nearly lost my hearing from that" as I covered my ear for a few seconds before it recovered.

"It's not polite to spy" as I looked towards Koneko and saw her still eating her chocolate bar, but could tell there was a slight scowl on her face " _poor Koneko"_ as I knew that scream affected her the most out of everyone here.

"Who is that?" as we turned around to see Akeno come out from behind the curtain.

"I didn't see you there" though as she looked at me she smiled even brighter than at Issei, though that could have been just my imagination.

As she laughed like usual before walking over and freaking out Issei "It's okay I won't bite. You're the new guy huh? It's nice to meet you" as she bowed her head in greetings before lifting them up and her breasts visibly shaking from even the slightest movements.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, everyone here is super nice, I'm Akeno I'm the Vice President" before giving one of what I assumed were one of her friendly smiles, you probably couldn't tell the difference between the two unless you really got to know her.

"Um, I'm Issei Hyoudou and I promise I'm not always this awkward" as he scratched his head and blushed in embarrassment.

Issei seemed to be caught up in his own imagination, as I knew what was coming I covered my ears just in time "THIS IS THE GREATEST CLUB EVER I'M SO GLAD I'M ME" as Issei screamed at the top of his lungs with a perverted look on his face.

As Akeno ignored him she turned to me "Hi Akeno, good to see you again" and I offered my greetings.

"Ufufufu, same here Haru it's so nice to see you again" as she offered me an even brighter smile than she did with Issei, this time I was sure that it wasn't my imagination.

A fact that didn't go unnoticed in the brown haired boys eyes, though I decided to ignore it for now.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" as Rias stepped out of the shower she was still in the middle of drying her hair with a towel "I know it's terribly rude Haru but I didn't have a chance to wash after leaving your place"

"Please don't worry about it, it's understandable why you...WHOA!" as I was speaking a fist comes from the side though I caught it with my hand just in time.

"BASTARD, HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE THAT?" as I look at Issei I could see jealousy and tears running down his face.

"Rias, be more specific… no, on second thought don't say anything!" as I'm surprised at the amount of strength Issei put into his fist.

" **WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO HIDE NOW HUH? SPILL IT OR I'LL KILL YOU** " as Issei uses his other fist I decided to end this, as I aimed for his leg sweeping him off his feet he goes 'eh?' before slamming his back onto the floor... hard.

"Owww" as he groaned in pain I looked over him "have you managed to calm down kid?"

"Who you calling a kid? You don't look much older than me!" as Issei got back to his feet.

"She dropped in unannounced at my place Issei so don't jump to conclusions"

"But we did sleep together you know" Rias chimed in.

She just made things go from bad to shit in an instant.

"YOU ARE NOT HELPING RIAS!"

" **I'LL KILL YOU!** " as Issei started fighting me again for a few minutes though he was still a newbie when it comes to fighting, in the end Issei was left with minor bruises and aches as I threw him over half a dozen times before calming down and explaining what happened.

Rias just seemed amused at our antics " _I swear one day I'm gonna get you for this Rias"_ was what my eyes said when I looked at her.

I don't know if she understood me but she nodded her head in response "Well, now that you've arrived I think everyone is here" as she finished drying her hair with a towel she handed to Akeno before walking to her desk.

"We'd like to officially welcome you two into the Occult Research Club, though Haru will be officially joining the school as a second year student soon in the next couple of days"

"Great, just what I need... another pretty boy" as Issei was still slightly irritated at me for earlier even though I explained what happened.

Issei can really hold a grudge when it comes to things about women, that's something I didn't know.

"But you should know the name of the club is just a front, it's supposed to look as some sort of hobby"

"Okay so what is it really?" as Issei seemed to have regained focus.

"Well since you asked I'll be frank with you, I'm not the only Devil here Issei" as Issei seemed to finally be putting two and two together "Wait? Are you saying that's what all of you are?"

Though instead of answering him Rias continued explaining the man who attacked him was a Fallen Angel.

She then goes into detail about Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels and all the differences between them. This is mostly the same thing she explained to me but Issei looked like he was quickly losing track of the conversation.

"Remember Yuuma Amano?" that got Issei's attention in a heartbeat as his eyes widened in realization.

"Of course you do how could you forget? You two dated for a little while didn't you?" as she narrowed her eyes.

As I looked at Issei I could tell he was shaking, though whether it was in fear or anger was anyone's guess "Where did you hear that name? Nevermind, I don't wanna know. Look I'm not sure how you know so much about my life but I'm starting to feel a little uncomfortable here so, maybe we should just…" though before he could leave Rias took something off of her desk and made Issei stop in his tracks.

A picture of Yuuma and Issei together.

"Yuuma!"

"That's right, it wasn't a dream Issei, she's real"

"I can attest to that, she tried to stab you after all" as I raised my hand.

"I love this picture of you two, you remember it don't you?" as Rias smiled "Of course I do but… how is this possible?" asks Issei.

"The girl you went out with is also a Fallen Angel. She's made up of the same elements as the being who attacked you last night"

"But that's the thing, did I meet her? Matsuda and Motohama don't remember anything about her. And why isn't her number in my phone anymore?"

"We can erase human memory" as she gave him a simple answer his mouth wide open in shock.

"It usually ends up being the best thing for everyone" as he looked down at the photo Rias continued her explanation "After a Fallen Angel accomplishes her goal she erases all memories and records of herself from everyone around the target"

"Wait, what goal?" as that was another part that caught Issei's attention "You mean Yuuma, she needed to kill you, but only after she figured out whether or not there was something within you that was dangerous or threatening"

"Once that was verified, you were to be stabbed through the middle, with a spear of light"

" _Makes me wonder if me possessing the Naruto System, would they consider me threatening? It's definitely not a Sacred Gear soo… nah it would still be considered threatening in their books even if they don't know what it is exactly"_ as Haru thought about it but quickly dismissed the idea before listening in again.

"...this power can be so uncontrollable that some who have them become a threat to those in the Underworld, Issei please hold up your left hand"

" _Oh crap, I guess I spaced out there for a second, oh well, it's not like it wasn't anything I've haven't heard before"_

As I looked at Issei he was holding up his left hand and still confused about the whole thing.

As Rias sat on the desk she held a finger close to her mouth "close your eyes and think of the part of your body you feel is the strongest, then focus hard on that strength"

"Wait, so we're doing this now? That's a lot of pressure" as Issei was embarrassed to do this in front of others.

"It will get easier if you focus" as he replied with "alright, focus" as he tried to concentrate but was easily distracted by Rias's body and could see her panties.

"Issei, focus, otherwise this is all pointless, do you need another beating?" as I sternly warned him he shivered before going back to trying.

In the end though the result was the same, he couldn't awaken his Sacred Gear, at least not right now. He was soon on knees thinking he's a weak soul… which isn't technically wrong either.

"Are you sure this isn't some mistake I mean I'm not that cool" he asked as he looked up at the others.

"A Fallen Angel found you threat enough to try and kill you twice, it's not a mistake"

"Oh yeah and then she nearly jammed a glowing rod in me and somehow I'm still here how does that work"

"There's more things in Heaven and Earth than our dreamt up in our philosophy, you'll just have to adjust your mind and accept reality as it is, because now you're in this shit knee deep Issei" as I spoke up and thought of my own experience from three years ago when I was just like them.

"Your so not helping man" though Issei was still not to keen on listening.

"Haru's right though Issei" as she pulled out one of the fliers I had seen plenty of times across the city, even Rias's familiar gave me one, but at the time I didn't really have an intention of using it so I left back in my room… wait a minute.

" _Was that how she got into my room and turned me into a Devil without realizing?"_

That's definitely possible, or in fact it should be the only explanation for how she got in so easily, it might also because I'm not so good at sensing magic yet, that's another possibility.

" _But I thought it only worked when you use your thoughts and feelings to activate it, perhaps there's more to it than what was said in the light novels and manga, this requires further investigation"_ as my thoughts wandered off...

"And so that day you were revived and reborn as an honored member of the House of Rias Gremory, daughter of the great and powerful Devil, the Marquis of Gremory" as she showed off her wings to Issei leaving him in shock while my eyes widened at seeing them in person.

"Which means you are now my Devil servant" as she seemed to be genuinely happy about it.

"So that's what a Devil's wings look like, impressive" as I offered praise Rias turned her head to me "thank you Haru, don't forget though your also one of my Devil servants from now on"

As she did the others ORC members got up from their seats and surrounded Rias leaving only me and Issei on the other side alone.

"Isn't this so exciting your both really one of us now" as the rest of them unveiled their wings as well which freaked Issei out a bit.

Though what happened next really surprised me

As I felt my back getting heavier I turned around to see a pair of Devil wings of my own, though thankfully they didn't tear through my clothes though I'm still unsure of how that works exactly.

"Unbelievable" as I touched them and they felt kind of like leather and yet reminded me more of a bat's wings to be honest.

"We're glad to have you both here, welcome Haru, Issei" as I saw them all smile, even Koneko whose face is usually stuck on default settings is smiling at us.

" _Now then how do I retract them… oh, there we go"_ as I concentrated my wings retreated back into my body somehow, probably magic.

We waited for a few minutes as Issei got used to it and accepted reality for what it is like I said earlier before continuing.

"The way this works is we grant power to humans for a price we both agree on and then seal with a pact, it used to be people would draw magic circles to summon us but that became too complicated. Nowadays we make house calls and personal deliveries"

"Oh, that makes sense" as he seemed to agree with her on that.

"Now then, it's about time we get down to you two making your own pacts, Issei, like you Haru was also turned into one of my servants last night so the both of you can be considered equals, so please try to get along with him"

"Right, if you say so President" as he finally seemed to calm down and was at least no longer hostile to me.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that" as she looked at Kiba who then proceeded to take something out from below the table along with two duffel bags.

They were stacks of fliers like the one I got last time only packed together by the dozens. We'd have to go out and distribute the fliers ourselves.

As I kneeled down to look at them Rias took the seat next to me on the couch.

"Ordinarily we'd have a messenger Demon make the run but as new servants I think it will benefit you both to learn what all goes into this"

"I suppose so, we'd have to learn it at some point so we might as well start now" as I was preparing to put away the fliers...

"If you do well, you may get to have a few servants of your own to help in any way you like" as she whispered into our ears making us both blush in embarrassment, but for obviously different reasons.

" _Why the hell is she doing it to me too?!"_

"I'm into that, I want some servants" as he and I both got up she reclined back into the couch with her arm resting on top.

"Like I said that all depends on your efforts" as she saw the perverted look on Issei's face she already knew what he was thinking before he started mouthing it off to himself and Rias too.

As I recovered from earlier I already knew what I would do with my Evil Pieces like Ren Tianyou before me.

"I could probably revive the Akatsuki..." as I mumbled out loud on purpose Rias seemed intrigued "Akatsuki? What are you talking about?" as I shook my head in response.

"Forget it, it's nothing major right now, just something to look forward to in the future"

"I see, then I look forward to hearing about it one day" smiling at our antics

"The great thing about servants is that you can use them for anything" as she placed her hand on her cheek, which served to motivate Issei enough as he rushed out the door and onto his bike to deliver the fliers.

As he closed the door behind him I turned to Rias "you weren't kidding about him" as I looked at her she still hadn't loosen her smile.

"I told you, now you better hurry off as well, when you come back I wanna hear everything about what you did last time"

"Right, but first let me give you a small preview" as not only her but the rest of the club members were looking at me in curiosity.

As I put my hand behind my back I took something from out of nowhere surprising the rest of them.

" _A scroll?_ " was the thought on everyone's mind as they saw the scroll in my hand.

As I looked around knowing that I got their full attention, spreading the scroll out on the table revealing mostly gibberish to them except for the center where there was a big circle and in the center was the kanji for "storage" inside it.

As I laid the stack of fliers on top of the scroll and performed an unfamiliar hand seal before…

 **Peng!**

The fliers disappeared in a puff of smoke surprising everyone.

"It's exactly like yesterday"

"Fascinating"

"That was tots rad"

"Ufufufu, another amazing trick from Haru"

As I put the scroll he put it back into my pocket "I'll be back Rias, I'm sure you'll be surprised, but I can't show you in here so lets do it outside when I return"

As I looked at Rias she had another smile though it was more like a child in excitement for getting a new toy "very well, but be quick about it I'm getting a little tired of waiting" she said as she started to get impatient.

"Trust me, it'll be worth the wait" as I headed out the door to deliver the fliers as fast as possible.

* * *

 _An Hour Later_

 _Outside_

Rias and the others minus Issei who still hadn't returned from delivering fliers were standing behind the old school building as Haru was standing a slight distance away from them.

"Alright, I'm about to get started, Akeno, is the barrier up?" as Haru looked back at them for a moment to ask

"Of course, no one will see it so please go on ahead when you're ready"a she waved her hand in confirmation.

As I nodded back in response and focused on the target in front of me, which was actually a wooden training dummy I used a few years ago when first learning taijutsu.

As I took a moment before slowly forming a series of hand seals but instead of going at blinding speeds like with the fliers I decided to do them slowly for everyone to see.

"Are those?"

"Hand seals?"

As they wondered what I was doing Rias seemed to have caught on as her eyes widened in realization

"No, it couldn't be…"

Though before she could continue I had finished the last of the hand seals.

" **Ninja Art…** "

"!"

"!"

" **Fire Style- Fireball Jutsu** "

As I wrapped one hand around my mouth and blew out a continuous fire from it. As soon as it hit the training dummy it immediately burst into flames and enveloped it completely.

After a few more seconds Haru stopped and as soon he did so did the flames revealing nothing but the remains of the training dummy as it crumbled away to ashes and dust.

As I finished I took a moment to breath before turning around to see the shocked faces of the ORC members.

They could tell how intense the flames were as they could even feel the heat from where they were standing and seeing the dummy burned to ashes only served to further their disbelief.

"Haru, are you…"

The look on Rias's face was priceless.

And my only regret was that I had a camera with me to save this moment for posterity.

"You guessed it Rias, the Uchiha Clan were a clan of…. Ninjas"

…

…

...

"Did you say **NINJA?** "

 ****As soon as I said that Rias seemingly teleported and stood mere inches from my face with the biggest smile on her face I've seen so far from her.

I knew that she was interested in anything related to Japan courtesy of Okita Souji for influencing her since childhood.

"Haru, so you're actually a real ninja? Why didn't you tell me sooner, so you can vanish into thin air?, can you throw shuriken?, kunai?, tell me!" as she nearly started screaming at this point, I was struggling to put on a straight face.

" _I knew Rias was a Japanophile, but I didn't think it would be this badly"_ as I looked towards the others they only gave me looks of pity.

"Now Now Rias, can't you see your making Haru uncomfortable?" Akeno threw me a lifeline as she walked in between us and tried to calm Rias down.

Rias seemed to recover her reasoning, though she blushed as she recalled what she just did "My apologies Haru, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" as she couldn't lift her head at what she just did.

" _It's at times like these that she acts like a girl her age"_ as I looked at her I new I couldn't blame her.

Unconsciously I put my hand on her head "don't worry, it seemed like you were into it so I don't blame you, in fact seeing you like this is actually kind of refreshing" though as soon as I said that I immediately scolded myself " _ **WHAT IN THE HELL AM I SAYING?** "_

"R-Right, I thank you for your understanding" as she tried to recover from her outburst though her face was still red.

Kiba then asked "how were you able to do that, I didn't sense any magic being used, what was that?"

"What I used is called chakra, a mix of both spiritual and natural energies"

""Chakra?'''' they all asked as they didn't understand.

I knew this would happen so I decided to use Sakura's explanation from Naruto to help explain it simply to them.

As I took out the scroll and began explaining the basics of chakra to them they seemed really into it, I knew the Underworld (and every other faction) were highly obsessed with Ninjas and was immensely popular there, even Koneko listened in and could tell she was really into it.

Though Rias by far was the one most fascinated by it if her sparkling eyes were anything to go by. As she constantly switched between the scroll and me about sixty percent of the time she was focused on me and her smile never left her face. I guess that's what happens when you get one of the most popular things in the Underworld as your new servant.

"And that basically explains it, I could go into more detail but that would take way too long"

"So for how long have you been training for Haru?" Rias asked another question, still somehow her smile hasn't let up an inch.

"I've been training since young, but I started really taking it seriously three years ago, that was around the time when…" though as I was speaking I froze, as I reminded myself what happened that day I couldn't help but think of my family.

As for the Occult Research Club

Rias and Akeno were the first ones to notice it, they realized it was another emotional landmine. Kiba and Koneko knew something was up, so they didn't say anything, they could tell that in his eyes there was loneliness, some no different from what they experienced.

Soon he realized that this wasn't the time nor the place for that.

"Anyway, I'm pretty sure my Ninjutsu is a whole lot different compared to what you guys heard of in the history books, mainly because it was our clan that discovered the concept of chakra that we decided to keep ourselves closed off from the rest of the world, who knows what would happen if it got into the wrong hands, so we chose never to reveal ourselves until now"

"I see, that makes sense, various powers would come knocking at your doorstep and you would never get peace and quiet, the first Head of the Uchiha Clan was a wise man indeed" as Rias seemed to come to an understanding.

" _They bought it, thank God- OWWW, now I don't need to explain it any further, at least for right now"_ as I thought about it I already knew what steps I would take to further cement the truth (lie) later on.

"You'll see more in the future that I can promise, and I'm sure you'll realize you made the right choice Rias" as I looked at her and smiled.

"Remember this Haru, I am more than happy that you are my servant, I will never regret my decision, never forget that" as she smiled so did the rest of the ORC members.

As I looked at each one of them I couldn't help but feel happy, despite being in this world for so long this was probably the first time I felt truly part of a family. From now on I won't get strong solely for my sake, but for theirs as well.

It may sound cheesy but that's how I genuinely feel right now, for the first time I felt like I belonged here, perhaps that's the real reason why I decided to come to this place.

For a place to call home…

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry this is a quick update.**

 **Real life's been a complete bitch so I haven't been able to update on time like I wish I could.**

 **The other chapters will be available in the next few days.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: Sorry for the delay again, but with this I'm back on track.**

 **Disclaimer: High School DxD, Naruto, etc is owned by its respective companies. I do not own anything except my OCs**

 **Chapter 8**

 _Early Morning_

"Morning Issei, good to see you"

"Oh, good morr-ahhh Haru" as Issei yawned in the middle of his greeting as he was still sleepy.

Last night after showing off a few more jutsu like the basic Clone Jutsu, Transformation Jutsu, and Substitution Jutsu to the others we returned back to the clubroom and waited for Issei's return.

Though I was still bombarded by Rias with questions regarding Ninjutsu and the like, I even promised to train the rest of the club in the future just to get her to calm down, when the series said she was a hardcore Japanophile they weren't kidding.

Though things will only get more hectic as soon as the Rating Game with Riser in the future happens.

Rias then showed us (after taking another shower for some reason and Issei returning) how we make a pact and the Teleportation Circle, she then engraved on our left hand the Gremory Family Crest before sending us out on our errands.

Issei obviously failed since he doesn't even have enough demonic power to teleport, which was always a funny sight to see but even more so in person. He then left on his bike for Koneko's double booked summoning.

As for me, I didn't have an issue, luckily I seemed to have more than enough Demonic Power to make the jump as I breathed a sigh of relief since I didn't want to end up like Issei.

My client was surprisingly easy, he was actually a middle aged man who happen to find the flier and merely wanted to see if Devils had any special powers or not, so I decided to show him by walking on the ceiling which really freaked him out at first but immediately recovered and showed him a few more basic Jutsu before we agreed on making my first pact and returned to the clubroom.

Though as soon as I got back I saw Issei had returned and activated his Sacred Gear, he told us about the Fallen Angel Kalawarner before being told off by Rias to not go charging off alone.

After that Issei left claiming he was tired as he headed on home.

I was going to retire for the night as well but Rias asked me to keep an eye out on Issei like before.

* * *

Which leads us back to the present.

"You alright man? you seem exhausted" as I looked at him I could tell by the look on his face he didn't get much sleep last night.

"You would too if Rias chewed you out, what am I going to do if she's still pissed off at me? Why am I such an idiot?" as Issei was wallowing in self blame for what happened.

"You aren't an idiot Issei, this is just your first time so I'm sure she'll forgive you, try to look for the positive" as I tried to comfort Issei it only seemed to make it worse.

" _Where's Asia when you need her?"_

"AAHHHH"

 **Bang!**

As we heard the sound of what was a girl and someone falling to the ground we both looked behind us.

" _Ask and she shall appear"_ as I looked at the figure lying on the ground.

Wearing pure white panties which were fully exposed after tumbling down was a familiar figure.

"Oww, I fell down again, I'm such a klutz"

A young pretty girl with long blonde hair and green eyes, her main attire consisted of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with the same blue accents. She also wore brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern, also on her neck I saw a cross though it immediately sent chills down my spine, this must be my devil senses going off but for now let's return to the hopeless blond beauty.

 _Asia Argento_

 _Wielder of Twilight Healing and Future Gremory Bishop_

As I looked to the side I could already tell the perverted thoughts Issei must have going through his head, he seriously can't let up for one second without boobs on the mind 24/7.

As I nudged at Issei that seemed to break him out of his stupor, he looked at me and then I nodded towards Asia.

He seemed to get the message as he rushed up to Asia and offered his hand "hey there, are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm okay really" as the wind picked up and blew off her veil Issei was immediately captivated by her.

"Um, thanks" as she offered her gratitude Issei quickly let go of his hand and apologized.

"You alright, you didn't hurt yourself did you" as I decided to make my entrance and check on her.

"I'm okay, thank you very much for your concern" as she bowed her head in gratitude I merely shrugged it off. As her veil was blown off Issei went after it and gave it back to her.

"That was very sweet of you" as she offered another thank you to Issei.

"Please, it was nothing" as he tried to come up with something to keep the conversation going, though before he makes a fool out of himself I decided to butt in "you don't seem like you're from around here, are you new to town?"

As she turned to me "Yes, actually, I'm a little bit lost so you think you can help me out?" though as she did Issei was glaring daggers at me, before his eyes could burn a hole through me I decided to clarify "To be honest I'm still new around here myself, but my friend here can show you, he's been living in this town his whole life so I'm sure he can help you better than I can" as I patted Issei's shoulder and gave him a small wink saying `I've got you'

He seemed to get the message as he started smiling and soon began making small talk with her as we walked along.

She told us that starting today she was being assigned to serve the church in town which I knew was really under the control of Raynare and her army of exorcists.

I could have taken care of them but that would be way too high profile and may bring about unwanted attention and headaches later down the line, so I have no choice but to follow the plot for now.

One of them being a certain Fallen Angel with way too much time on his hands.

...

Though I'll be **damned** if I'll let them kill Asia...

We stopped by and saw her heal and injured kid before dropping her off a ways away from the church. She tried to offer us some tea but we politely declined as we parted ways there, though Issei couldn't tell at all, I knew the Fallen Angels were watching us. Though I acted like I remained unaware as we said goodbye to Asia, heading for Kuoh Academy

* * *

 _After School_

 _Clubroom_

So... yeah... Issei and I got chewed out again by Rias, she warned us not to associate with anyone with the church and that it's enemy territory, causing a war, the whole nine yards, of course I made a promise with Rias not to go near the church again, though I already know that's a promise I can't keep.

Considering I already died once… it hasn't really impacted me, concerning my own life and death that is.

Besides, there are Jutsu that can resurrect the dead in the Naruto System, so I guess my views on how precious life can be it has become a bit distorted.

But I'll be damned if I let it happen without a fight…

Issei seemed depressed after that but still went back to his classes, I decided to stay in the clubroom as I thought about how to rescue Asia.

Eventually Issei came back and seemed to have regained a bit of spunk, he did thank me for helping him out earlier, so I guess he already stopped seeing me as an enemy, friends on the other hand... still working on that.

As we talked for a little while before we got to the real issue "well great, I guess I've gone and done it again, seems like she's always pissed off at me for something" as Issei organized his book bag.

I sat on the armrest next to him "I don't think so Issei, it sounds to me like she just doesn't want anything to happen to us, like I said earlier try to look for the positive, that just shows how much she cares about us"

"Haru's right you know, she's not pissed off at you two, she's just worried about you silly boy"

" **GAHHH!** "

As Akeno appeared behind me scaring the crap out of Issei, I had already noticed her arrival a while ago but didn't say anything since it could probably help Issei snap out of his negative thinking… as I thought about it being a success Rias walked into the clubroom as if on cue.

"You're still here, I thought you had gone home for the day?" as she asked Akeno "We just received a message from the Archduke" she replied.

"The Archduke?" as she folded her arms I thought " _Finally, something interesting"_

Akeno for once had a serious look on her face "It was urgent, a Stray Devil has been causing trouble nearby" as Rias narrowed her eyes in response.

"Call in Kiba and Koneko, tell them to come at once" as she ordered Akeno bowed before leaving to fetch the others.

"This sounds interesting, so what's the problem?"

"I'll explain when we get there, for now you two should get ready to head on out as well"

* * *

 _Night_

 _Outskirts of Kuoh_

 _Abandoned Building_

"Stray Devils start out as Devil servants" Kiba began explaining

"You mean like we are?" asked Issei

Kiba merely shrugs his head in response "no, not exactly, once in a while a servant rebels and kills their Master to gain freedom, then they become Strays"

What he didn't explain was that it's not always them killing their Master's, but simply run away, kind of like what cats and dogs do sometimes when their owner's not watching them properly.

I told Issei how Dohnaseek mistook him for a Stray the first time they met and that seemed to help him understand.

As we teleported (thanks to Rias helping Issei get through) we arrived at one of the abandoned buildings outside of town, it looked ordinary from the outside, though I could already tell that this place wasn't normal, the smell of blood was in the air.

"According to the reports, this Stray has been tricking people into that abandoned house and eating them"

"Eww, gross" as Issei immediately felt sick just hearing about it, though despite just saying something like that Akeno continued explaining without a fuss "tonight's job shouldn't be too hard, just find the beast and kill it"

Kiba went on to say "These monsters are pure evil, they don't care about anything but there own selfish desires and that always ends in ugliness"

As we entered I already had my guard up, I made sure to bring my Kusanagi blade and held it in my hand, though Kiba asked about it earlier and told him it was a family heirloom, I even let him hold it and he seemed really impressed with the workmanship.

Though of course that's to be expected of the blade used by Sasuke Uchiha throughout most of the Shippuden series, he also wanted to have a few practice matches with me later on since he didn't have many opportunities to fight another swordsman.

If he only he knew the kinds of people he'll end up fighting later on.

Anyway, back on topic.

As Issei and I looked around Rias suddenly spoke to us "Haru, Issei"

"President?"

"Yes, Ms. President?"

"Are you two familiar with the game of chess?" she asked out of the blue.

"Of course, at the very least I'm not terrible at it"

"Yeah, sort of, I've played it but I totally suck"

"As the Master I'm the King, my empress is the Queen, my cavalier the Knight, my tank the Rook, my clergymen the Bishop, and my foot soldier, the Pawn. Devil's with titles of nobility grant the characteristics of these pieces to each one of their servants"

"Interesting"

"That sounds kick-ass" as Issei and I seemed impressed by it.

"We have a special name for them, we call them our Evil Pieces" as she looked around the area to make sure.

"You mentioned it to me before, but what's the point in telling us this?" as I decided to ask instead of Issei.

"I want you both to watch and learn, pay close attention to my Devils as they do battle here tonight"

"Oh okay" as Issei agreed I nodded in response.

""It's here"" as both me and Koneko sounded off we heard a voice coming from deeper inside.

"Now what could that foul, fecal smell be? Mmmnn? Something smells quite delicious as well, I wonder if it tastes sweet, or bitter…" as we soon see a topless woman appear from the shadows

"I SEE BIG BOBBIES" Issei interrupted the once serious mood with his usual perverted antics

"Stray Devil Viser you wretch, you betrayed your Master and ran away to fulfill the lustful wants and desires that have consumed you, your sins are worthy of a thousand hell's. in the name of the Great Marquis of Gremory, **begone**... or meet your death" as she finished her declaration she struck a pose that now that I think of it looks kind of ridiculous from behind, not that I'll ever say that out loud.

However, Viser didn't seem to afraid of her little speech "oh just give it a rest you little slut, you've always had it in for me" as she started fondling her breasts causing Issei to nearly have a nosebleed "you're just jealous cause your breasts will never be as luscious as these"

As for me...

" _This is starting to get ridiculous, can we please just move on to the part where you guys kick her ass"_ as I was starting to get bored out of my mind just waiting for the fight to start.

"This is your final warning, go back to your Master now" though despite that her words falls on deaf ears.

"Whoa, this is a Stray Devil?... SHE LOOKS LIKE A SOFT-CORE LATE NIGHT CABLE STAR" cried the pervert, whatever the hell that means. I don't even want to know.

Though soon she reveals her true form as she was easily over 15 feet tall with her lower body taking the form of a grotesque monster. It had four huge legs, two huge sharp claws, and even a snake tail behind her or rather it at this point.

As Issei was in the middle of freaking out Kiba said "you see what I mean? When I said it ends in ugliness I wasn't joking"

"She's got a really nice rack though, what a waste"

"That's not really the problem here Issei focus" as I smacked him upside the head as he winced in pain.

"Nice" as Koneko praised me and gave me a thumbs up, seemed like that bit earned me her good graces.

Though as we looked at her breasts we could see magic circles on them and all I could think of was " _Oh shit, please not that"_

"Uh oh, this is not good" Issei seemed to realize as well (because of course he would).

As she blasted what looked like shots of acid milk, something that will probably haunt me till the end of days.

I quickly leap back as did the rest of us except Rias who knocked down Issei so he didn't get hit.

As they landed on the wall behind us it soon melted through not only the wall but also part of a painting.

"This is a porno I don't want to be in"

"Then shut up and get your mind out of the gutter" as I activated the Sharingan and prepared for battle at a moments notice.

"Please be more careful next time, Kiba" as Rias ordered he responded "Right" before he disappeared.

"He just vanished?"

"Nope, he's just moving faster than the normal eye can see Issei"

"Wait, that means you can see him Haru?" as she was surprised he could see her knight.

"Easily, oh there he goes" as I thought " _don't underestimate the Sharingan"_ as Kiba appeared next to Viser.

"In this game he is my Knight, his attribute is speed, and his ultimate attack weapon is his sword" as Kiba cut off both of Viser's arms in an instant, though in my eyes he was going in slow motion.

Viser roared in pain before Koneko approached her, soon what I was assumed was a lower mouth opened up and seemingly swallowed Koneko whole.

"Whoa…" as I knew she would be alright since I could still tell she wasn't dead Issei on the other hand was freaking out for her safety.

"It's alright" as soon as she did the mouth opened up again but by Koneko and her superhuman strength, though part of her clothes did melt off from the acid inside.

"In the game she's my Rook, her attribute is simple, she has an unparalleled strength, that won't even put a dent in her"

"See you on the flip side"

 **CRACK!**

 **BOOOM!**

As she used a single punch to smash her way through nearly every single tooth and send her flying straight through a support column.

"Mental note to self, do not piss her off"

"For once I agree with you" as I nodded my head in response.

"Akeno" Rias looked towards her Vice President "Oh, is it my turn? How exciting, I so love this game ufufufu"

"I'm sure that would be interesting to watch, but first..." as I turned around.

 **Shiiiing!**

As I drew my sword out one of the arms that was cut off Viser suddenly sprang to life on their own and aimed straight for Rias.

"Don't think I didn't see that coming"

As I slashed it in two before stabbing both for good measure "You alright Prez?" as I asked I saw she had fallen to the floor in surprise from the sneak attack "I'm alright, thank you Haru"

As I placed back my sword into its sheath "no problem, glad to be of service" as I offered her a hand.

"As expected of a member of my household" as she grabbed my hand and got back onto her feet.

Issei on the other hand was mumbling "I should have been the one..."

As she walked and stood by me and Issei "Akeno, finish her off please"

"I've got news for you, you're not the only one who likes to play rough here, so lets you and I have some fun" as she formed lightning in her hands with a dark yet excited look on her face, I knew what was coming.

"Akeno is my Queen, her attributes are a perfect combo of all the other pieces, she's simply unbeatable" as she approached Viser I thought " _exaggeration much?"_

"Tough girl, not ready to give up yet? Goody, I get to play some more" as she raised her arms to the sky…

 **BZZZZT!**

 **BZZZZT!**

 **BOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

 **...**

 **...**

For the first time in my life, lightning fell indoors… and straight onto Viser

Over…

Over…

Over…

And over again…

" _Honestly…. NO"_

It sent goosebumps down my spine just watching and I have a Lightning chakra nature for crying out loud.

"Her weapon is her demonic powers, able to use natural elements like lightning, ice, fire, etc...and that's not all-"

As I looked at her face, she was blushing, though it looked scary but what really sold it was that smile on her face, she was _absolutely_ enjoying it.

"This violence, it's making me so hot" as she licked her lips before unleashing another torrent of lightning on Viser, who to be honest I kind of feel sorry for at this point.

"She's really into S&M" as she confessed it like it was nothing.

"Is this as good for you as it is for me?" as she soon started moaning in pleasure at the Stray Devil's pain.

"You mean she gets off on this?" as Issei looked on in disbelief at what he's seeing right now.

"I pity anyone who winds up being her opponent… ever!" as Issei shook his head in agreement I decided to make my own form of prayer (since I can no longer do so normally) to the poor souls she faces in the future, they have no idea what's in store for them.

"Akeno, I think she's had enough" as Rias ordered her to step down she collapsed to the ground with a thud that shook the ground around us.

As she turned to look at us her face still flushed red, a hand on her cheek, and a smile of pure bliss written all over her, if she hadn't just fried a Devil it would look absolutely perfect on her, Yamato Nadeshiko indeed. **[AN: Means "** **personification of an idealized Japanese woman", or "the epitome of pure, feminine beauty]**

"Awwww, over already? I was just starting to enjoy myself" as she giggled in response.

Rias then walked and stood before the tattered and defeated Viser "Any last words before we finish this?"

For the first time since the beginning of the fight she spoke "Go to hell"

"Alright, how about we get it over with then?" as she formed a huge magic circle in front of her.

"... Game over" before she obliterated her with the Power of Destruction, leaving nothing of her remaining.

" _Kind of reminds me of Particle Style, just more ruthless in comparison"_ that was my first impression of Rias's Power of Destruction, though it may sound rude it is one of the most powerful abilities in the world of Naruto so that's actually a compliment, which fortunately no one would ever know.

"Were done here, come on, let's go home"

""Sounds good to me"" as Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno all said at once which believe me sounded rehearsed at some point, I decided to ask her something.

"Rias, you forgot one thing"

"Hm, and what's that Haru?"

"You never told Issei what chess piece we are, you shouldn't keep the poor fellow in the dark"

As she heard that her eyes slightly widened "oh that's right, it completely slipped my mind" as that showed a bit of Rias's airheadedness.

"Issei, you and Haru are pawns" as she stated she began to leave the building

"But I don't want to be a Pawn" Issei complained, though to be honest I was completely fine with it myself.

"Well, I'm sorry it's what you are" as she smiled like usual.

"But that blows"

"I'm fine with it, in fact, Rias if what I'm thinking of is correct then" as I walked over to her and whispered into her ear.

She seemed shocked before looking at me "I'm impressed you were able to figure that out Haru, it seems like what happened earlier gave you a hint, am I right?"

"Of course, it seemed like the only thing left after I eliminated the rest, I think this piece suits me well, probably better than any other" though internally " _I only know this because I've read the series before, so I feel bad that this wasn't actually my deduction"_

"Well I'm glad your happy with it, the next time we'll get to see more of your ninjutsu"

"Sure, look forward to it" as we left we heard Issei complaining and wailing in the background and bringing the hunt to a close.

* * *

 _A Few Days Later_

 _Clubroom_

I was called by Rias after finishing my flier delivery who by the way gave me a new phone (latest model too) when I told her I didn't have one. Of course I had my old one when I came to this world but since it was one of the few remaining items on me I decided to put it away somewhere safe rather than having it being used in an unknown world.

As I walked in I saw Rias leaning against the window, Akeno was off to the side making tea who greeted me with a smile, Koneko was sitting on the couch eating snacks as usual.

Another thing of interest is that Rias has nearly finished all of the paperwork to enroll me here, I know her father is the Administrator for the school but this girl has way too much power at her disposal.

"Hey President, is there something you need for?" though the answer was something I didn't expect.

"Koneko's overloaded with summon requests this evening, can I ask you to handle one of them?"

"...Huh?" was all I could say.

"I would have asked Issei but apparently he's held up by someone named Mil-tan, so he can't make it right now, and since you have made a few pacts already I think it would be good for you"

" _Okay, not what I was expecting, calm down and think for a moment, this probably means I'll run into 'him' as soon as I get there. I thought I would have to convince her to let me go with Issei but this works out nicely" as I lifted my head_

"Sorry, I was just a little surprised is all, it's no problem"

"Good, I'm expecting a lot from you Haru, don't disappoint me" as she turned around and looked outside, it seems she had no intention of talking with me further.

" _Oh Rias, you honestly worry too much, then again you do tend to care a lot for your servants"_

"Well I'll be back soon" as I headed straight for the magic circle, though just as I teleported I swear I saw Rias's eyes shift over toward me, with a look of worry in them.

* * *

 _Client's House_

I soon found myself standing in front of the door of the client's house, it didn't seem like anything out of the ordinary to me.

Though honestly I've had my guard up since the moment I arrived, the clients most likely dead by now.

 **Ba-dum!  
**

 **Ba-dum!**

As soon as I opened the door my Devil Senses started going off, warning me that something isn't right.

" _As I thought"_

I walked into the house "...Hello, I'm a Devil from the House of Gremory, is anyone here?" as I announced myself no one seemed to answer, opening the door all of the lights on the house were off except for one at the far end of the hall.

Thanks to my training I walk down the hall without making a sound, the room is lit with candles instead of a light like I originally thought, must have forgotten that part.

As I enter the room the smell of blood instantly fills my nostrils, as my eyes are glued to the wall.

What I was looking at what was most likely my client nailed to the wall upside down in the shape of a cross, there were several deep cuts on the body with some being deep enough to see some of the organs about to come out.

I instantly felt nauseous as I leaned on the door, this was honestly my first time seeing a human corpse so I couldn't help but feel sick.

Though compared to Issei I was dealing with it much better, since during my training I got used to dissecting rabbits, fish, and occasionally bears for meat.

After a minute or so I manage to calm myself down as I got used to the sight. There's a huge puddle of blood on the floor dripping from the corpse, to the side of it there was writing on the wall it what I assumed was Italian or Latin, though despite not knowing the language I already know what it says.

"Punishment for the Wicked… huh"

"That's right, words to live by, yes, wise advice to heed from a holy man" as I saw a white haired young man with red eyes. He was dressed in clerical clothing and had a disturbing smile on his face.

 _Freed Sellzen_

 _Stray Exorcist and Psychotic Pervert_

"So then I assume this your doing?" as I placed a hand behind my back and took out a kunai just in case.

"Yup, and you just walked into the wrong house my friend, Freed Sellzen at your service" as he offered a bow to Haru "and you must be the scared little pussy who's Devil ass this holy priest is gonna exorcise?"

"Sorry to disappoint you but that's not gonna happen, just was a little shocked at your… handiwork, is all priest"

"He was a sinner, so putting down degenerate devils and the lost souls that would cry out to them is my job and no one is better at it than me" as Freed pulled out a light sword and light gun from his pockets, I could feel my Devil senses going off like crazy now.

Despite that I knew I had to keep a level head otherwise I'd just wind up like Issei "I doubt the church would be keeping someone like you around, too much to smear their good name"

"Ding Ding Ding, you are correct again my shitty devil friend, and your prize is… a one way trip to oblivion"

Before I could speak he continued "first I'm gonna cut out your evil heart with my heavenly blade of light, then with my righteous gun I'm gonna blow a hole in your demon face, how does that sound devil?" as he finished he instantly approached me.

As I had my kunai ready I immediately blocked his sword strike with it sending sparks flying out from the impact.

"Oh, your good for a shitty devil, which means I get to have more fun with you" as he laughed as annoyingly as I remember. As I pushed him back and threw a shuriken at him before forming a series of hand seals.

" **Ninja Art- Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu** " as I finished forming the hand seals a multitude of shuriken appeared into existence.

Freed panicked and hid behind the couch just as the shuriken arrived nailing the entire side of the room in the process.

"You trying to kill me here?" complained the priest not that I cared for it as I immediately approached Freed with my sword taken from the scroll I had stored it in.

Both of us clashed again for a few times and Freed used his free arm to try and shoot me, though I quickly separated from him one of them grazed my left shoulder and a burning pain shot through it.

"Fuck, that hurts" as I grimaced in pain, this was the first time since becoming a Devil that I actually learned how painful it was to be hit with Light.

Even from just a small graze my shoulder was smoking from the wound.

Freed on the other hand seemed happy as he laughed "these bullets have been blessed by an exorcist, hope they taste good scumbag"

"Geez would you shut up already? Your voice is like nails on a chalkboard" as I quickly got used to the pain. " _I gotta hand it to Issei, he can take on multiple of these at once and still stand, and this was just a scratch"_

I switched my sword to my right hand and focused on Freed "lucky shot, won't happen again"

"Ohhh, is the Devil angry? Maybe it's time for Freed Sellzen to send you back to the abyss from whence you came" as he swung his light sword and clashed with mine he tried shooting me again, though the same trick won't work twice, I reach into my pocket and grabbed what looked like a small sphere wrapped in paper with the character 'light' written on it.

As I threw it on the ground it detonated and created a blinding light.

"My eyes! You devil scum" as Freed yelled in pain while he covered his eyes.

" _My chance"_ as I dropped my sword I dashed straight at Freed, landing a high kick straight into him, followed by a series of low kicks to the ribs and gut.

" **Leaf Hurricane** " as I finished off the combo with a spinning roundhouse kick through the air with the back of my left leg.

"Gahhh!" as Freed was sent flying across the room and crashed against the wall, denting it in the process.

As I landed back down I grabbed my sword "That's what you get for underestimating your opponent"

"Y-You Devil scum! How dare you injure my beautiful face! I'm gonna rip your asshole a new one!" as he got up but with a broken nose and bloodied face started yelling out profanities again from Devil this to Devil that.

"Ahhhh!" as the scream of a young girl sounded off in the room.

As I looked to the doorway I saw Asia frozen in shock as she stared the corpse in the room.

"What the hell? Asia what are you doing here? Are you done creating the barrier already?" as Freed looked at her like nothing ordinary happened.

"Don-Don't do this!" as she covered her mouth at the sight.

"Right a newbie, well then I guess it's time you learned. This is what the job is my dear, we dispose of unfortunate people who have been bewitched by the evil Devils" as she turned towards me her eyes were open in shock "No, it can't be..."

"Hey Asia, good to see you again" as I offered her a greeting like we did before, acting like everything was normal minus the life and death match between us.

"What's going on? Do you two know each other?" as Freed looked on.

"Haru why are you here?" she asked not knowing what's going on.

As I scratched the back of my head "Well… how do I say it… I'm here because I'm a Devil Asia"

"No, that can't be true"

"Yeah, it is, not that I lied to you or anything, just that I didn't tell you is all"

"Oh heavens" as tears were coming to her it honestly pained my heart a bit as well, though I knew this was gonna happen it still hurt me to see her like that.

" _Dammit where's Issei when you need him?"_

Freed then approached Asia "Not that this isn't heartwarming, but you and your friend have no business being together, the Fallen Angels have expressly forbidden all forms of contact between our kind and theirs, have you forgotten that already?"

"Figures, so I take it Raynare is behind all this then?"

"Oops, I said too much already, now then shall we go and continue what we came here to do, not that it matters much but I hope YOU SAID YOUR PRAYERS!"

"Devils can't pray you dumb-ass, guess your lust for blood is as high as the number of brain cells you've lost" as I countered that it seemed to piss Freed off even more, as he was about to charge at me again…

Asia stood in front of me with her arms spread wide as if protecting me "Asia, please get out of the way"

"You have got to be kidding me with this?"

"Please don't do this I beg you for mercy" as she pleads to Freed but obviously falls on deaf ears.

" **ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT!** " as he finally lost it and sliced Asia's nun outfit down the middle, revealing her breasts in the process.

"Ahhh!" as she screamed she covered her body as I thought " _Okay that's it, I'm gonna kill him"_ as I formed a hand seal behind my back.

"You've lost your fucking mind! What, are there maggots growing inside that stupid head of yours?" though before he could touch her

"" **Leaf Hurricane Whirlwinds** '''' as me and my created Shadow Clone attack Freed at once, though Freed blocks it by barely putting his arms up before being sent back skidding across the floor.

Unfortunately…

 **SIZZZZZ!**

My real self's right leg was cut by the blade of light in the process, and it was pretty deep one since I did it without planning ahead where to strike. Though knew I couldn't just let Freed touch her anymore.

"For Satan's sake, that fucking hurts" as I kneeled on the ground trying to deal with the pain my clone stood in front of Asia and me.

"What the hell? There are two of you?" as Freed didn't know what was going on anymore.

"Don't even think about touching her you freak" as the clone of me said it held it's right hand, ready to release a certain jutsu at any moment.

"Hm, I'll admit I'm impressed, what say we go for a new world record Devil scum? Let's see how many pieces I can chop you both into" as he leaped in the air with sword in hand, as my clone prepared to intercept him something I had already expected happened.

A red magic circle with the Gremory crest appeared in front of me.

Out of it came a familiar face, that being Kiba with a sword already drawn began clashing with Freed in mid-air.

"Kiba huh, which means…"

"Hey Haru, thought you could use a hand" as soon the other members of the Occult Research Club appeared one by one.

"Oh, this is gross, talk about a nasty mess" said Akeno as she looked at the sight.

"An exorcist" as Koneko spoke in as few words as ever.

"My god what just… ASIA!" as Issei looked over and saw Asia he immediately forgot about me and began consoling Asia, who was just as shocked to find out Issei's a devil too.

"That just leaves…" as if on cue…

"HELL YEAH! Now we got ourselves a good old fashioned gangbang" Freed interrupted with his psycho perverted banter " _Kiba just kill this guy already please, don't wait till later I beg of you"_ as I seriously prayed to end this bastard's life sooner rather than later.

"Your done here,sorry to disappoint you but he's one of us" as Kiba held his sword ready to attack

"Oh I'm far from disappointed trust me, he gave me one hell of a hard on, now… what's the deal? He's the pitcher and your the catcher" as he said it an image of that appeared for a moment… before I burned that image away with a Fireball Jutsu to ashes.

"For a priest that's quite a mouth you've got there"

"I know right? It's like dealing with a rebellious teenager, so annoying"

"What are you the impiety police? Get off your high horse douchebag, hunting your kind is my only concern, SO STOP PREACHING AND LET'S GET TO IT"

As Akeno's perfect smile was quickly replaced with a seductive smirk "my, my this guy's certainly a piece of work" though they obviously weren't the kind ones.

"And you my dear are a hot piece of ass, oh those eyes are killing me. **THERE'S NOTHING I LUST AFTER MORE THAN A SEXY DEVIL BITCH!** "

"If you want it, come and get some" as suddenly a blast of Power of Destruction headed straight for Freed.

"GAHHHHH!" as he was hit square on and sent flying.

" _I knew it"_ as Rias stood in front of me with a magic circle deployed from earlier attack.

"But I really don't think you could handle it, nobody hurts one of my servants" I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was really pissed right now, thankfully it was all directed at Freed, if it was me I don't think I could handle it either.

"Well well, look who finally showed their tits, don't get ahead of yourself though because I'm pretty sure I just hurt him"

"Only because you gut lucky, don't rate your own skills so highly" as Freed's face really started twitching in anger.

As Rias turned to look at me she said "It's alright I'm here" looking at me with gentle eyes.

"Thanks, I appreciate the save President, sorry for the screw up" as I tried getting up to apologize.

However, the wound on my leg and shoulder flared up, preventing me from doing so.

" _Dammit, of all the times to start acting up"_ as I tried to cope with the pain that started to slowly spread to the rest of my body and as blood constantly dripped from my wound.

Though I soon felt a hand on my cheek, as I looked up I swear the pain vanished for a moment

"Look at how hurt you are Haru, I'm the one who's sorry. I sent you into the hands of an exorcist and I had no idea. There was a barrier in place until a moment ago so we didn't even realize" as she kneeled down to look at me with sadness in her eyes at my injured state

" **YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MAKE THE BARRIER DUMB BITCH, DUMB!** " as Freed recovered he began yelling frantically at Asia, he tried firing off a shot at her but thanks to Issei's Sacred Gear deflecting them he couldn't even come close.

"I never forgive people who do harm to one of my servants, nor do I forgive those who pick on the week, And I especially don't tolerate insidious wretches like you, your terrible evil has no place in this world" as her body was covered in an aura from her Power of Destruction.

"That's why I'm here, to purge it"

"Well shit, big red over there could be a problem, I may need some backup"

As I looked to Koneko who was holding a cupboard I assumed and saw her nose twitch I could tell…

" _Time's up!"_ as I pulled out somethings from my pocket without anyone noticing.

"Fallen Angels are here" as she warned the others.

Freed on the other hand was ecstatic " _ **HAHAHAHAHAHA**_ , just in the nick of time too, hope your hungry because light spears our on the menu" which shortly after a portal appeared on the ceiling of the room showing that he wasn't kidding

"So what's the plan" as Akeno asked her King "right now we just need to get Haru out of here, Akeno prepare to jump"

"Right" as she brought her hands together a magic circle was formed instantly.

"Koneko, make sure we have Haru"

"Kay" as she threw the cupboard straight at Freed, which honestly brought me joy to see him in pain.

As she approached she picked me up and threw me over her shoulder like I was a sack of potatoes.

"We can't leave, what about Asia?" as Issei was held back by Kiba Rias had already turned her back "I'm afraid only members of my household can jump with this magic circle, sorry but it wouldn't work"

" _That's fine, I already thought about that_ " as I looked towards my clone "you know what to do" as I whispered to my clone.

Issei was kicking and screaming while tears welled up in his eyes as they were about to be teleported away.

"Go without me, please go, I'll see you soon. Trust me I will"

As my clone suddenly appeared behind her nodded he grabbed Asia "sorry about this Asia, just hold on tight okay?"

"Huh?" as before she could answer my clone formed a series of hand seals.

Though we jumped before we had the chance to see.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone, Ashbel Dusk here with another chapter of In DxD with Naruto System.**

 **I hope you guys are doing alright.**

 **Me?**

 **Not so well...**

 **Wanna know why?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Because apparently "SOMEONE" had "accidentally" leaked my location to M.B.I. a few weeks ago.**

 **...**

 **...I'll just leave the rest to your imagination.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **... It was a nightmare.**

* * *

 **Moving On!**

 **I hope you guys have liked the story so far, though I know there are others who don't have the same opinion, this was just something I thought people would really like to see, and the number of followers over the past few months proves that.**

 **I want to give a shout out to all the people who are supporting this series and will do my best to make it worth your while.**

 **Also I'll be showing more of Shawn's abilities in the next following chapters, but just wanted to let you know that Shawn won't show everything. Not until someone at least at Vali's or Kokabiel's level appears.**

 **Raynare and Riser just simply aren't strong enough if you guys agree with me to do it justice.**

 **Please bear with me till then, though I promise it will be worth the wait.**

 **Also remember, this is a fan-fiction so I'm bound to leave plot holes or mistakes somewhere along the line and will do my best to correct them in the near future. Though there will also be sometimes when things seem to make no sense now but that's also because I plan to explain them in greater detail in later chapters.**

 **So please be patient with me.**

* * *

 **Next Time: Events have started to change, is it for the better? Or simply making things worse? What happens afterward? Tune in to find out.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _Occult Research Club_

 _Clubroom_

As soon as we arrived I was laid down gently by Koneko onto the couch "thanks, I'll buy you some snacks tomorrow Koneko"

"Deal" as she walked over to my side and pulled out another snack from who knows where, though I could see a small smile on her face in-between bites.

Issei on the other hand hadn't said a word since we jumped back. It seemed he was really pissed from not being able to bring Asia back with us. He just left the room shortly after, probably to cool off his head. Rias didn't stop him either as she probably knew there's nothing she can do for him right now.

" _Hopefully it worked, guess I can only wait and see"_ as I thought about my next move.

 **Thump!  
**

"Ughhh" the wound on my leg and shoulder flared up again, some blood dripped onto the floor.

"So, what's next Rias?" as Akeno looked at me in pain, it seemed she was genuinely concerned about me.

"For now we should heal Haru first, Haru if you can please head to the shower, we don't want your wound getting infected"

"Right, I'll go right now" I said without much thought as I walked towards the shower though I was still limping.

As I got in and ran the hot water I looked at my injuries, it doesn't seem like it was too bad on my shoulder. The real problem is with my leg, it was a pretty deep cut. But the pain was something I could handle.

As I formed a few hand seals chakra began gathering in my hands into a white orb. As I moved my hands over my left shoulder. This is one of the Healing Techniques used by Sakura to try and heal Kakeru Tsuki. I knew that medical ninjutsu was also available in the Naruto System but considering that the DxD-verse have things like Twilight Healing and Phoenix Tears, it seemed pretty pointless to master medical ninjutsu.

Besides, my chakra natures were more battle oriented, so my affinity for medical ninjutsu is the weakest out of them all.

Instead I only learned emergency first aid just in case.

Compared to things like the Healing Jutsu and the Hundred Healings they were worlds apart.

" _At the very least I need to stop the bleeding"_ as I was absorbed in my own thoughts…

"That's very impressive Haru"

…

…

" **HUUHHH?** "

As I quickly turned my head around I saw Rias in the shower with me… naked again.

"Though it seems to not be helping much" as she kneeled down and got a closer look at my handiwork.

"W-Well, this is o-o-only emergency first aid, so I-I-I was only trying to stop the b-bleeding" as I blushed while looking away.

" _Dear Satan, what the hell is up with your sister?"_ as I called out to Sirzechs despite not having even met the guy yet.

* * *

 _Somewhere in the Underworld_

 _"_ ACHOO!"

A certain red haired devil wiped his nose without a clue as to why.

* * *

"More importantly why are you in here?" as I tried to focus less on her and more on my injury.

"That's because I'm here to heal you, your body won't be able to expel the holy light on its own, now just stand still for me" as she walked closer to me.

" _HOW IN THE HELL IS THIS HAPPENING? WHY ME FOR GOD'S… FUCK!"_ as I cursed in my head it soon suffered from a splitting headache from saying `his' name.

As Rias placed her breasts behind my back her arms began making their way around my entire upper body, it honestly sent shivers down my spine.

" _My God… Oww"_ as I felt them, they were soft, like they were made of cotto- " _SNAP OUT OF IT YOU!"_ as I shook my head and tried to keep my calm.

To be honest, it is shameful that I lose control of my emotions so easily in front of women like this.

Especially to a man who's experience with women is virtually non-existent.

Before long I tried my best to focus on my foot while pushing everything else out, even Rias.

Suddenly...

"All set" as she quickly separated from me while putting up a smile.

It was over as quickly as it had begun... unbelievable.

As I looked down once more and saw that my foot was really healed, once more proving healing magic's superiority over medical ninjutsu.

"Ohh, umm… thanks a lot Rias" as I gave my thanks before I bolted out of the shower and put on a new uniform (that Akeno got for me) except for my shoes.

Not even noticing the look Rias was giving me as I left.

* * *

 _A Few Minutes Later_

"Before you put on your shoes we should wrap it first" was the response I got from Akeno as I sat down, though I'm still amazed at how quickly magic can heal me so quickly, though I still feel pretty numb in my leg, probably it'll take a day or two to fully recover my mobility.

Issei returned after seemingly calmed down but you could tell he was still pissed for not saving Asia as he took the seat farthest from Kiba and the others.

Rias then began to speak as she washed herself in the shower "you need to relax at least until you get your full strength back, the Light power that Stray exorcist used on you was strong your lucky we showed up when we did"

" _Though to be honest I would have been fine even without your help, no offense Rias"_ as I knew my strength better than anyone, though I will admit that was careless on my part.

"Stray Exorcist? That sounds familiar" as I already knew but for now decided to play the Fool

Fortunately, Kiba was there with an explanation "A ton of them got the boot from the church and from lack of options, many became servants of Fallen Angels"

"Go figures, no way in hell was that bastard Freed's an actual exorcist"

"Wait though, you can't actually be saying that Asia is in the same camp as that Freed dick?" asked Issei though Kiba didn't comment on that and merely closed his eyes.

Rias then finished showering and walked out with a towel wrapped around her… again.

"Were not saying anything other than you're a Devil, and for whatever reason she's the servant of a Fallen One, those are the facts Issei" Though you could tell Issei wasn't agreeing with her on that. "In any case we have to be vigilant for the next few days, we don't if the Fallen Angels will decide to make a move on us, Haru"

"Yes?" hearing my name being called out I responded.

"I want you to rest for the next few days to heal up, and if you see any Fallen Angels either call me or run, do not try to fight them, it's also disrespectful to the rest of us" as she looked at me straight in the eye.

It was as if she read my mind, and that was probably just the beginning.

As she stared me down all I could do was raise my hands in surrender "understood Rias"

As I gave my confirmation seemed to have out her in a happy mood "good, then that concludes today's business, dismissed"

""Yes Ma'am''''

* * *

 _The Next Day_

 _Early Morning_

 _Park_

As I walked over to the nearby playground I saw Issei was trying to pump some iron, though considering his weak physique even before becoming a Devil wasn't much help.

" _It's hard to believe that in less than a year he becomes so powerful, it's kind of unfair honestly"_ as I thought on how it took me three years to reach where I am today would already be considered impressive, but I would probably reach even higher heights sooner by just being around this group.

As I shook those thoughts out of my head " _Forget it, better focus on the here and now"_ and made my way towards Issei.

"I see you finally decided to start training for real"

"AHHH! Haru? Don scare me like that" as Issei jumped in fright before yelling at me.

"Sorry, my bad, it's what a ninja does, so stop shouting would you?" as I covered my ears in hopes that he would calm down.

Funny thing, after finding out that I was the one who saved him he immediately apologized for all the crap he did when we first met, though I forgave him and since then he at least sees me as a friend now, though I wish he would stop trying to shift the conversation to girls breasts every chance he gets, it was starting to get old real quick.

"So, how's your injuries?" he asked me as he looked at my leg

"I'm fine, still can't run yet, but I should be fine in a few more days" as I lifted my leg to show him still wrapped in bandages.

"I see… hey, mind if I ask you something?"

"Regarding Asia, right? You're still worried about her?"

"Yeah, I can't help but feel like I was powerless to do anything, I couldn't save her" as he started feeling guilty about the whole thing.

He may be a pervert, but people like him who truly cherish his friends is something you don't see much back in my old world.

"!"

Not a moment too soon I feel a familiar presence, a small smile peek out at the corner of my lips as I say to him "You really do seem to cherish her, well don't worry about her so much... I think you might get your chance sooner than you think…" as I looked to the side

"Huh?" as Issei looked at me confused.

"Issei, it's you" as I heard her voice.

Issei's eyes turned as wide as dinner plates for a moment before turning around and seeing someone familiar.

It was Asia, and standing behind her was the clone I left back at Freed's place.

"Asia!" as Issei screamed in delight, he quickly ran out towards her "are you alright? Is it really you? Your not injured?" as he bombarded her with questions she responded to each one with "I'm alright" and "it is me" which finally managed to calm him down.

Then I looked towards my clone "amazing job, thanks for everything" with a smile

"I know, it was no problem" as he also smiled before I released the jutsu and the experiences of what happened last night flowed into me.

"I see" as I nodded to myself in affirmation "Haru, what's going on here?" as I turned towards Issei who had Asia right next to him.

"Right, I guess an explanation is in order" as I organized my thoughts before speaking "it happened shortly after we left…"

* * *

 _Flashback_

"Sorry about this Asia, just hold on tight okay?"

"Huh?" as before she could answer I formed a series of hand seals.

" _ **Earth Style- Hidden in Stones Jutsu**_ " as I completed the hand seals I put my hand on the floor.

Soon both me and Asia were what looked like from Freed's perspective assimilating to the ground.

"Hey, who send you could take the nun?" as he was about to fire Haru threw two small objects at Freed.

As Freed recognized them from before he put an arm out in front of his eyes. Though as they landed on the ground something else happened.

Both were opened and created a cloud of smoke which immediately filled the room.

"Wha-gahh, my lungs ar-hahhh hagvvhh" as Freed tried talking his lungs were filled with smoke and his vision cut off.

"WHAT IS-GACKKKK, GOI-HUAHHH BLERGH" as I heard Raynare's voice from within the cloud along with the rest of her comrades who were experiencing the same as they stepped out of the portal.

"Better luck next time you asshats" were my parting words before we vanished into the floor.

A few seconds later the smoke that filled the room was blown away by a strong gust of wind created by the Fallen Angels Wings.

As they coughed the last of the smoke out they all turned to look at Freed "what the hell happened here Freed?" spoke one of the Fallen Angels

She was tall and had a buxom figure with brown eyes and long navy blue hair that concealed her right eye.

She was dressed in a maroon, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching mini skirt, and black heeled shoes. Though the top was open giving view to her breasts and cleavage along with a gold necklace around her neck.

 _Kalawarner_

 _Fallen Angel and Azazel Devotee_

"What the hell took you guys so long? The shitty Devil's already took the nun away" as he complained but also told them exactly what happened in the last few minutes.

"Geez, you really are pathetic, you couldn't even do a single thing right" as another one of the Fallen Angels ridiculed him as he glared at the figure.

It was a young girl with blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eyes. She was dressed like a Gothic Lolita with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar. She also had white thigh-high socks, black shoes, and a large black bow on top of her hair.

 _Mitlett_

 _Fallen Angel and Cynical Lolita_

"Shut it shorty, no one asked for your pint sized opinion" as Freed shot back at her Mitlett's eyes turned cold.

"Do you wanna **die** **you insignificant worm?** " as she formed a light spear in her hand while Freed pointed his gun at her.

"Enough! You're bickering is completely worthless to me, focus on finding the girl, the ceremony can't happen without her" as Raynare yelled at them, both sides stared down each other for a while longer before looking away from each other.

" Freed. Who was it that took the girl?"

"Some shitty Devil servant, I only fought him for a minute or so but he's not half bad, it gets me SO FUCKING HARD JUST REMEMBERING, OH HOW I WANNA JUST CHOP HIM INTO ITTY BITTY PIECES" as he started laughing like a maniac

"So he's not just some lowly Devil, considering everything you just said I conclude we shouldn't just take him on alone" as Dohnaseek spoke for the first time since they started.

As Raynare put her hand on her hip "just find them and bring me the girl by any means necessary, we don't have a lot of time left before the ceremony begins, do whatever it takes" as she soon left through the portal, while the others left either by flying or on foot.

After what felt like an hour a spot on the wall seemingly came to life and started detaching itself from it, though soon it resembled outlines of human figures, a moment later revealed who they were.

It was Haru and Asia, who in fact hadn't left the room at all.

It was thanks to Haru's Hidden in Stones Jutsu, it allows the user to camouflage themselves with the earth around them and slip through the earth undetected.

Since there was earth underneath the house and even the walls made it easy to hide from them.

"Well that was… enlightening" as he looked down and saw that Asia had been left in shock over what she just heard.

"I think it's best we leave for now, no point in waiting around in case they return, do you wanna go and see Issei?" as he asked her it seemed that got her attention as she nodded in response.

Soon we left the house and headed out under the cover of darkness.

* * *

 _Present_

"And that's what happened?" as I finished explaining to Issei who at this point was in shock from what I could do.

"Dude, you are amazing" as he said Asia agreed with him.

"Now then, Asia I think you and Issei have some catching up to do, Issei make sure to protect her well"

As he looked me in the eye he pounded his chest as if to show off "You've got it, I won't let those Fallen Angel douches lay a finger on her" as I nodded in affirmation before leaving them to their own devices.

Though before I left Asia wanted to completely heal my leg from yesterday's fight, which was perfect since I could now fight without worries.

Though that really wasn't my only purpose, it was also to keep an eye on them.

* * *

 _A Few Hours Later_

I hid myself again within the trees and erased my presence, I had following them for most of the day and Asia seemed genuinely happy to be with Issei as she tried out new things, though since she grew up in a church I've seen how she isn't used to electronics, it was pretty cute to see her reacting to every little thing she saw, especially when they went to the arcade.

After that she and Issei stopped at the park in front of a small man made pond, he began hearing the tale of Asia's life. How she was born in the church, the nuns who raised her, her Sacred Gear awakening, healing people wherever she went, people praising her and called her the Holy Maiden.

And the list goes on and on... at least, it was suppose to.

One day she found a Devil who was injured and on the verge of death. Not long after it was "discovered" that her Sacred Gear could not only heal humans, but Devils and Fallen Angels as well. For this she was then branded a heretic and ostracized by the church, one thing led to another and she soon found herself in the hands of the Fallen Angels.

To be honest no matter how many times I hear this story it always pisses me off, I know it's supposed to be that way but it also makes me remember that things like this happen no matter what world you go to...

" _Note to self, burn Diadora to ashes"_ as I added another enemy on to the "Kill on Sight" list.

Which by the way our as follows:

Riser (Not really)

Loki

Diadora ( _New_ )

Shalba Beezlebub

Hero Faction

Evil Dragons

Rizveim Livan Lucifer [Number One Priority]

That's all for the moment, I didn't consider Vali's team since they don't really count as enemies.

"What are your dreams?" as I looked back I could tell I had been lost in my own thoughts and not paying attention to the surroundings, been doing that a lot lately since coming here.

"To make lots of lifelong friends, to get to know them well and do cool things, to be able to have fun together, and care for each other. It's kind of silly" as she looked up and smiled at Issei "Honestly, I'd be happy to have any friends"

Seeing her like this really brings a pain to anyone's heart, it feels as if this girl deserves to be sheltered and loved by all those around her unconditionally.

This also only furthers my resolve to protect her.

"Well, my mind's made up, what about you Issei?" as I looked at Issei to see his head down for a moment, before walking off and standing near the pond, "hey, is something wrong" as Asia asks him with concern, while holding the mouse Issei won for her close to her chest.

"I don't care what other people say, I'm your friend. I mean after what we've been through how can we not be?"

As he turns around and looks back at her "it's true, I say we've gotten to know each other pretty well wouldn't you? And..." as he scratched his cheek a tinge of pink appeared on his cheek "I won you that stuffed animal so that happened, and I definitely care about you"

"We can't, I care about you too but we can't, Issei no, it's forbidden and I don't want to cause you any trouble"

"I'm sick and tired of people telling me what I can and can't do, were friends and that's the way it is" as he grabbed her hand and helped her up

"Really? Alright, thank you Issei" as tears welled up in her eyes and one of the most beautiful smiles a girl can ever give.

I on the other hand narrowed my eyes and my look turned serious "she's here" as I muttered to myself.

"Isn't that sweet" as a familiar voice to everyone echoed out in the area.

As I looked at the center of the pond Raynare appeared floating just centimeters off the surface of the water with her arms crossed.

"Crap, it's Yuuma"

"Lady Raynare"

"Right, she's a Fallen Angel"

"So the rumors about your downward spiral into the wickedness of Devildom are true, and I had such high hopes" as she sounded disappointed.

Though her eyes quickly changed to a serious look "don't even try to run Asia"

"Begone, I want no part of the evil you and the other angels are up to. I ran away, I'm sorry but I couldn't stand to be around them anymore" as I looked on and thought " _don't worry Asia, you won't have too"_

"Don't apologize I'm glad. You're too good for them, you don't belong with a bunch of good for nothing has been wannabee bastards anyway"

"What do you want from me Yuuma?" as Iseei yelled at her.

She merely scoffed at him "oh don't worry my business has nothing to do with you little boy. Though I guess we could finish what we started before we were interrupted couldn't we?" which freaked out Issei a bit.

"Let's have fun" as she conjured a pink spear of Light in her right hand before talking a battle stance.

"A spear of Light, oh shit" as he looked at it Issei was scared by the look on his face, though in this timeline he hasn't experienced it yet but could tell it would really hurt to get hit by that thing.

"I always hate to see someone die a virgin" as she commented I thought " _okay…? Weird but okay"_ as I always wondered why she had to say that?

Issei then summoned forth his Sacred Gear though Raynare merely laughed at that little display "Is that really all you've got, it's nothing but a Twice Critical, coming up short as usual"

"Wait, a Twice what?" as Issei questioned her.

"It's also called a Dragon's hand, that thing only doubles your power temporarily, you might as well be fighting me with sticks and stones"

"Man that's all it does?"

"Word upstairs is your a Devil to watch out for, they said your Sacred Gear was a force to be reckoned with, that's why I put on that dumb little girl act" as she then began putting on her Yuuma impersonation "oh please Issei, be my boyfriend"

"Ridiculous,you sure bought it though hook, line, and sinker" as she began laughing again " _okay, now I really want to teach her a lesson, maybe it would be good to capture her"_ as I thought of a few ways that could work, though surprisingly the more I thought about it the more excited I got at the prospect.

" _Okay, time to capture the beautiful Raynare and… shit I'm letting my true feelings leaking out again"_

As I already know from the series she's supposed to die early but to be honest that such a waste, not that I was a pervert like Issei but I really thought it would be a waste to just let her get killed off by Rias. Though to be honest the series did peg her out to be as a bitch from the get-go.

" _I'll just do whatever I feel like, even if it screws with some canon events"_ as I decided surprisingly easily to ditch the whole idea of preserving the story for my own desires.

" _Don't tell me becoming a Devil made me this way?"_ as I thought of the possibility of that being the case, though the Naruto System only told me to be wary of the Holy element, maybe it didn't register that as a problem.

" _Screw it, I'll figure it out later"_ as I push those thoughts out of my head and focused on my objective.

Catch Raynare!

 **Ding!**

 **[Host has triggered a Main Mission]**

 **[Fallen Keeper: Mission Requirements: Capture Raynare]**

 **[Requirements for mission success: Capture Raynare alive and teach her a lesson]**

 **[Failure: Sharingan sealed for 5 years and -15,000 system points]**

 **[Mission Rewards: 7000 system points and ?]**

 **[Mission Time Limit: 1 day ]**

 **[This mission is forcibly accepted , cannot be refused, and cannot also be given up on. In addition because host doesn't have enough system points, if the mission is failed the system points will be deducted and remaining system points will be in the negative]**

...

...

...

"Huh?" was all I could say as I heard the system's voice going off, so far the system had been quiet since I arrived in Kuoh. Not even the fight with Raynare, Dohnaseek, or the Stray Devil Viser had been able to catch its interest. Now that I'm suddenly interested in teaching Raynare a lesson this is what it gives me?

Next there's the punishment for failure. I wasn't surprised by it since I know the system was a sadist when it came to me failing missions.

I currently have 1,420 system points left after my latest purchase from the System's Store, so if I failed this then I would not only be royally screwed with my Sharingan but also in terms of buying any more ninja tools till I paid off the remaining 13,580 points for who knows how long.

Then there's the time limit, why it was only three days that didn't concern me much at all, it was what happened before that really caught me off guard.

The rewards really did shock me, when it gave **?** instead of an actual description, that's what got me thinking of what it could possibly be?

Perhaps it was something random like the gacha function in mobile games?

No, that's stupid. It's probably just trying to drive me up the wall again like it usually does.

" _Well, no point thinking about it know since I don't even know what it is, just focus on the here and now"_ as I watched the drama unfold.

"Shut your face and fight" as Issei wielded his Sacred Gear

"You're an idiot if you think you can take me on with that tiny thing! Give me the girl, take what's left of your dignity, and go"

"Not happening"

"Please be careful" as Asia hugged the small little mouse in her hand.

" _I think I'll sit this one out and let Issei get some experience first, no point in saving him all the time if he doesn't know what it's like to be in a real fight. Though I won't let Asia be killed, then it's bye-bye chance to capture Raynare"_

"If I can't take care of my friends then what good am I?" as he declared I could tell the change in Asia's face.

" _That got her. Hook,Line, and Sinker"_ as I smiled for her despite the fact I used Raynare's line.

"Double my power, come on, show me what you're made of Gear.

 **[Boost]**

"It's working, I can feel the power…"

 **Puchi!**

Only to be interrupted by Yuuma's spear of light.

"Sigh~, idiot, rule #1, never take your eyes off your opponent" as I placed my hand on my forehead and sighed at Issei's stupidity. Though in my opinion that was a total sucker punch, but in real battles you use everything at your disposal to win. Even if others view it as unfair, this and any other world like it is cruel that way… that's reality.

" _And this guy is supposed to be the Red Dragon Emperor? Now I know how Vali felt at first"_ as Ii saw Issei fall to the ground.

As Asia screamed in terror she dropped the mouse and kneeled by his side.

"Nice catch, looks like your equipment can't get the job done, if I were you I'd get used to that" as she finished Issei glared at her as he clutched the hole in him, as the light was burning him from within.

Soon Asia activated her Twilight Healing and started healing him which Raynare narrowed her eyes at.

"Now Asia, be a good little girl and come with me, your healing power is far more rare and infinitely more valuable to our kind than his Sacred Gear ever could be"

"I knew it, your only interested in me because of my power"

Instead of answering Raynare formed a much more powerful spear of light than earlier "how about you and I make a deal, if you agree to come with me than I won't murder your friend"

"Screw you lady, no way she's going with you" as Issei got up Raynare narrowed the distance almost instantly, above the archway.

"Haaaa" as she threw the spear of light, Issei pushed Asia away but was caught in the blast instead, sending straight Issei into the pond.

"Issei no!" as Asia yelled in worry.

A moment later he pulled his face out of the water "That sucked, I've never seen a spear that strong" as he tried to get up only to fall back down.

Raynare then landed next to Asia "I spared his life on purpose, if I had wanted to I could have delivered a fatal blow, your friend would have shattered into a million pieces" so she says while putting her hand on her hip.

As Asia closed her eyes for a moment "I'll go with you" as she seemed to finally give in….

As Raynare grabbed her and wrapped her wings around her, she brought a hand to her face "good girl, no need to fret, after the big ritual tonight all your worries and troubles will be gone forever" as she turned her eyes to Issei "I'll see you soon Issei"

"No stop Asiaaaaa!" as he tried to reach out his hand.

"Goodbye friend, I'll miss you" as tears came out before they both vanished leaving nothing but feathers.

Issei was once again left without being bale to do anything "dammit!" as he constantly punched the ground for being so weak.

Not that I didn't pity him, but he has to realize this sooner rather than later, or else he'll never become the Red Dragon Emperor I know and be able to protect those he cares about.

As I got to my feet "Well then, time to finish my preparations for tonight" as I quickly left to make the arrangements.

* * *

 _Night Time_

 _Clubroom_

 **PAAAA!**

As the sound of Issei getting slapped echoed in the room followed by Rias's stern yelling"Let me try one more time, if I say don't you don't. You have to forget about Asia, you are a member of the Gremory family now" as she placed her hands on her hips.

Though to be honest she also slapped me earlier for not telling her about me saving Asia behind her back, but in my opinion it was still worth it as I sat on the couch next to Koneko who was eating what I assumed was a red bean bun and rubbed my cheek.

I may be her servant, doesn't mean I won't still do my own thing.

"Fine, then maybe it's time to release me from your household, cause I just refuse to let her go"

"For once I agree with the pervert on this one" as I just about felt the numbness on my cheek starting to go away and stood next to him

"I'm sorry but I can't do that"

"Of course not were your precious pawns, you can't do without your most important pieces can you?" as Issei tried to go on.

"Of course she can't…"

"That's enough Haru, Issei!" as she sounded seriously angry for once.

"Pawns are important, they're not the weakest piece in the game by any means" as she sat on the table "Issei, do you remember when I told you my Evil Pieces have the same attributes as their chess characters?" as she decided to completely change the subject on us.

"Yeah but so what, what can a stupid Pawn do?" he asked to which I answered "more than you might think Issei, if you had bothered to remember the rules of chess" who simply glared at me and the grin I had on me.

"In this chess game... quite a bit, if a Pawn advances deep enough into the enemies territory it can be promoted into any other piece besides the King"

"So does that mean eventually me and Haru can have all the same powers as everyone else?"

"Yes, but only if the Master declares the place enemy territory, say for example the Fallen Ones church. Now let's talk about your Sacred Gear…" as I began to space out again because I just want this part to be over with.

And it looks like I get my wish as Akeno walked up to Rias while giving me and Issei a smile, before whispering something into the Rias's ear as her expression hardened afterwards and nodded.

"Something has come up, Akeno and I have to step out for a moment" as they began walking off.

"Wait a minute I have more questions for you…"

"Remember, even if your promoted, no matter their rank a single Devil cannot stand up to a Fallen One" as the magic circle formed underneath them before vanishing

"I guess we'll have to see about that won't we?" as Issei began walking off.

"You going?" asked Kiba

"Yup, and there's no point trying to stop me" replied Issei

"Your gonna get killed" "Well I can deal with that as long as I can get her out of there"

"That's very brave, very stupid too"

"It's none of your business" though before he could continue Kiba drew a sword from out of nowhere.

"I'm coming with you" to which Issei relied "What?"

"Weren't you listening, the President basically said you get into that church and your promoted"

"To put it simply Issei, she's giving you the green light to kick some Fallen Angel ass, idiot" as I drew out a kunai and smiled at him.

"She also said you wouldn't be able to do it on your own, so we're gonna back you up, and there's no way in hell were gonna let you go without us so you might as well save your breath dude"

"Koneko, Haru, you too?"

"Of course, I need something to do otherwise my skills will get dulled" as I sat on the edge of the couch.

"There's nothing else going on" she replied.

"All right then you guys, let's do this! Wait for us, Asia!"

As Issei shouted we all made our way towards the church

" _Everything is going exactly as before, though I'll change things a bit this time around"_ was what I thought before we left to retrieve Asia.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone, Ashbel Dusk is back with another chapter of In DxD with Naruto System**

* * *

 **Major Announcement: Hey guys, I've got some pretty big news for you.**

 **You see, I'm actually gonna be on hiatus for a few** **months.**

 **As for the reason why is because I'm going to be out of the country for a while. So my access to the internet will be extremely limited for the next the next few months, I don't even know when I'll have a chance to post my chapters.**

 **This doesn't mean I'm dropping my other stories either, not by a long shot. I also have chapter 10 complete but just haven't finished editing it yet. I'll try to finish it before I leave though so you guys aren't left out of what happens next.**

 **So I ask you guys to be patient and when I get back I'll do my best to make up for lost time.**

 **Again, real life can make things like this really unfair to my readers and followers, I really wish there was something I could do about this.**

 **Until then.**

 **I'll see you guys soon**

* * *

 **Next Time: Haru and the ORC storm the church, will their raid end in success or failure? Tune in to find out.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: High School DxD, Naruto, etc is owned by its respective companies. I do not own anything except my OCs**

 **Chapter 10**

 _Nighttime_

 _Outside the Church_

As we hid behind the cover of the trees I could already tell that there are tons of people inside, just my Devil senses alone can tell me that it's bad news just from looking at it.

"Oh man, can you feel that?" as Issei looked at the church.

"No kidding, there must be a ton of priests inside there" while Kiba smiled about it.

"Seriously, I'm glad you guys are here"

"Well hey, you and I are buddies right? Besides, Fallen Angels aren't exactly my favorite things in the world. The truth is I **hate** them." as he spoke his voice was laced with venom.

"Oh yeah?"

"Alright then, let's get this started" as I walked out of the bushes as Koneko followed right beside me.

"Hold on you two, don't just go in" Issei called out to us

"No need to be sneaky they know were here"

"Yeah, Koneko would you do the honors" as I bowed to her she nodded before kicking the door open.

As we entered and saw the church. There was an altar at the end and several pews lined up on either side. There weren't any candles lit but the moonlight was more than sufficient to see, even if it was pitch black devils can see in the dark as if it were daylight. There were also broken statues and the cross in the center was cut in half diagonally, probably with a sword of light.

 **CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!**

 **CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!**

As we heard the sound of claps echo through the sanctuary. A person dressed as a priest came out from behind the pillar

"So, we meet again, glad you could make it. I bet I'm a sight for sore eyes huh?" as he greeted us casually.

It was Freed, who else sounds like that?

"Freed, such a pain in the ass, didn't you learn your lesson after our last fight?" as I said irritated at the guy.

Instead of answering he ignored me and went on "here's the thing, I pride myself on the fact that I never have to battle any Devil more than once, and yet here you are just rubbing it in. If there's one thing I won't abide by it's being mocked by maggot Devils in the House of God" as he did a decapitation gesture.

"So what do you say? Let's finish this" as he brought out his Light gun and Sword of Light before his eyes turned psychotic "The thought of tearing away your flesh and eating it piece by piece makes my mouth water" as he then licked the top of his gun

"Your already beyond salvation I think, so if you can just up and die that would be great, thanks" was my response as I closed my eyes for a moment

" _Sharingan!"_ as I yelled out in my mind before opening them revealing a pair of blood red eyes with three tomoe in each eye.

"OHHHHHHH WOWWW! GOODIE! Those eyes, I THINK I'M FALLING IN LOVE!" as Freed saw my eyes and looked in shock for a moment before he hugged himself and appeared to be…

Blushing?

" _ **Kiba! PLEASE KILL THIS GUY TONIGHT! I DON'T THINK I CAN STAND HIM ANYMORE! KILL HIIIMMMM!** " _as my head sent out warning signals and red flags like crazy.

"Haru, your eyes"

"They kinda remind me of…"

"Right?"

As Issei, Kiba, and Koneko saw my eyes they could tell that it sent a chill down their spines and felt as if they shouldn't stare at them for too long.

"Don't worry about it now, focus on the enemy in front of us" as I cut them short before continuing.

"Right, so where's Asia? Tell me and you might have a slim chance of leaving here alive" as I threatened Freed with a glare.

"Oh right, you mean that dirty Devil loving whore of a sister. All you have to do is go down to the basement, she's right beneath the altar were currently standing on" as Freed replied with a smile as he looked back at the altar.

"Downstairs!" as Kiba prepared to draw his sword.

"Right, but first you'll have to get through me" as he looked back and focused on us.

"Can you guys keep him busy?" as I asked them

"Sure, but why?" Kiba asked

"I'm going down there and stopping Raynare from completing this ritual or whatever it is involving Asia. Issei while I do that you grab Asia and get out as fast as you can"

"Are you sure?" asked Koneko as she sounded concern for me, I guess all those sweets I gave her paid off.

"I'll be fine, it's about time I show the House of Gremory what the Uchiha Clan are capable of **"** as I ran straight for the altar.

"Oh no you don't!" as Freed shot holy bullets at me, though thanks to the Sharingan they may as well be going in slow motion as I see there trajectories.

I took out my Kusanagi sword and parried some of the bullets while dodging the others.

"What?" Freed apparently in shock before Koneko threw a nearby pew at him forcing him out of the way.

I then took out an explosive tag and threw it as it stuck to the front of the altar.

"HAH!" as I formed the hand seals.

 **Boom!**

An explosion rang out in the church, as the dust settled the hidden entrance was blown wide open revealing a staircase that goes underground.

"You ready Issei?"

"Yeah, let's do this!" as he made his Sacred Gear appear and we headed down the steps.

As we head down I can still hear the fighting going on upstairs, shouldn't take them too long to force Freed to retreat and catch up with us, as we descended I deactivated my Sharingan for a bit, not that I couldn't maintain it but would be best saved to gain Raynare's attention.

We reached the end of the stairs we came across a wide open area lit with candles. There was a huge stone staircase leading to an altar. At the top is Raynare along with Asia chained to a device that resembles a cross, most likely the device used in the ritual to remove the Sacred Gears from humans.

"Come on in Devils, welcome to the party, though I'm afraid you're too late"

"Asia!" screamed Issei

As she lifted her head "Issei, you came"

"I'm here, hold on" as he tried running towards her.

"Hold on Issei" as I pulled him back before another of Raynare's spears pierced him for the second time today as he called Asia's name.

As I didn't have time to do it gently he smashed against the wall.

"This really is an incredibly touching reunion, unfortunately the ritual's almost over" as I noticed what she said I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"What the hell's so funny you devil scum?" as Raynare yelled in anger

"The fact that you didn't finish in time means you've already lost" as I looked behind her.

 **SCHILLING!**

 **SCHILLING!**

 **BANG!**

As the sound of a sword swinging and chains breaking Raynare looked at the altar as her eyes widened in shock.

Haru was standing there with a sword in hand and Asia in the other.

"What's the meaning of this? How can there be two of you?" yelled Raynare in disbelief at what she sees in front of her.

"There are more things in heaven and earth than you think Raynare, also I'll be damned if I'll let you kill Asia for her Sacred Gear"

As soon as I said that her eyes widened in shock "how did you…"

"You really should be more aware of your surroundings next time, don't underestimate us"

A moment later Kiba and Koneko came down the stairs after having chased away Freed, most likely their coordination annoyed the hell out of him, which helped to bring a smile to my face at the thought of Freed in pain.

Though if there was one regret, it would be that they weren't able to squash that damn bug.

"She was going to kill Asia?" as it was Issei's turn to be in shock

"I see, so they were after her Sacred Gear" as Kiba muttered to himself in understanding.

"That device was going to extract her Sacred Gear, unfortunately the cost of removing it is that the wielder dies as a result Issei" as I decided to explain it in simple words for him.

As Issei heard this his eyes went wide before anger poured in "Raynare!" as he screamed in fury.

Raynare didn't even bother with Issei as she formed a light spear in her hand and kept her eyes on my clone "give the girl back, now!" as she bared her teeth in anger.

"Not gonna happen" was my other's response before he started running towards the wall with Asia in tow.

"You idiot" as she saw me and laughed before throwing her spear at the clone's back, though at the last second he dodged and actually started running on the cave's wall over the exorcists.

...

...

...Five seconds Later...

"" **HUHHHH?** "" was the response of nearly everyone at seeing my clone giving the finger to the laws of physics.

Though thanks to their shock it already got me halfway across to the others, unfortunately Raynare recovered the quickest and took flight. She reached me in less than a second as I pulled out my sword and blocked her with one hand, which was a bit tough considering I'm holding Asia.

As my clone was parrying every single one of her jabs and thrusts the exorcists recovered as well soon started firing at him which was pushing my clone way too much.

Not wasting anymore time I told the others "guys, get ready for something amazing" as I quickly formed hand seals for a few seconds before slamming both palms on the ground.

" **Ninja Art: Toad Mouth Trap** " as I announced the floor, walls, and even the ceiling soon started sprouting a pinkish, pulsating flesh with the nerves sticking out. As it formed it took less than a few seconds before the entire underground cave was covered in it.

"What is this?"

"I can't move"

"Someone help me!"

As I heard the voices of people screaming as they had their legs trapped, some of the exorcists tried to cut and shoot at the flesh only for more of it to take its place.

"You've all been swallowed by the mountain toad. I'd be careful not to upset him… you see he has… a sensitive digestive system. Let me ask you this, how does it feel to be reduced to toad bait?" as I smiled and plagiarized Master Jiraiya's lines, but the looks of horror on their faces were just worth it.

 **Ninja Art: Toad Mouth Trap** is a jutsu used exclusively by Master Jiraiya (to my knowledge) against Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki when they tried to take Naruto away and with this jutsu it forced them to retreat. It allows the user to trap their enemies and making the foothold unstable for them, leaving them unable to perform at their usual level of skill. It can be expanded or contracted, or grow in any direction I wish. There's also the tentacles capable of trapping them and if your caught there's only one outcome for you… being digested alive.

"I had no idea Haru could do something like this" muttered Kiba as he poked his sword against the ground, causing it to snap back and startle him a little

"I know, this is unbelievable" as he had his mouth wide open in shock.

 _And lastly..._

"Gross" responded Koneko as she saw her shoes getting slimy "I'll get you double what I owe you for this Koneko, just bare with it for now"

"Done" she responded immediately as I swear for a moment I saw her cat ears poke out from her head and twitch for a moment, but was probably just my imagination.

Though compared to the original, this one is actually slightly different:

I took out three talismans and gave one to Issei, Kiba, and Koneko.

Compared to the old version however I wanted to be able to use this with a group so I designed special seals that allow others to move without the risk of being devoured into the toads stomach.

"These will let you move freely without problems, can you deal with the rest while I handle Raynare?"

"Sure, with them like this it'll make our job much easier" as he smiled at me and nodded.

"Easy pickings" replied Koneko as she looked at the exorcists still struggling.

"Issei, get ready for what happens next" as before he could ask I ran straight towards Raynare while I dodged the exorcists sword strikes and bullets, while punching and kicking those that got in my way.

As I got closer I jumped on one of the exorcists heads as a springboard and launched myself straight at Raynare while throwing shuriken straight for her head.

"Tskk" as she sees it coming she had no choice but to dodge it. As I landed right in front of where Raynare use to be I asked without turning my back "Sorry I kept you waiting"

"Not like that could be helped, though anymore and that would have been too much for me" said my clone as I could tell it was going to disappear at any moment, fighting while protecting Asia from not only Raynare but the exorcists fire was too much for it to handle, clones do have their limits compared to the original.

And certainly not like that damn _Bugged_ Naruto.

"Just get going" as I placed my hands on the side wall, a second later the flesh walls formed into tentacles heading straight for Raynare.

"Roger that me" as my clone turned around and headed straight for Issei.

Raynare saw those coming at her as the look of disgust on her face wasn't obvious enough "keep those filthy things away from me" as she threw a spear of light which exploded and engulfed the incoming tentacles, reducing them to piles of flesh on the floor, though they were quickly absorbed back into the toads stomach.

" _Well that ain't gonna work"_ as I thought it wasn't going to be as simple as it was for Issei. Given that Issei caught her off guard when he awakened the Boosted Gear was a major factor. Despite her appearance Raynare has lived longer than anyone else here, so she obviously has more experience in battle.

"In that case…" as I pulled out a few paper bombs and stuck them to one of the walls, Raynare seeing this decides to avoid them as she pulls back a bit while still hurtling light spears at me. As I dodge them I manipulate the tentacles once more to launch me into the air before spinning and start running along the ceiling towards her. Immediately closing the distance she forms another light spear in her hands and clashes with my blade once more.

"Give it up Devil, you have no chance against me" as she smiles sadistically.

"Would you shut up please? I really don't need to hear your opinion. Also I'm hurt you don't recognize me"

"What are you talking about?" as she looked at me like I had a screw loose.

"Maybe this will jog your memory" as I closed my eyes and activating my Sharingan.

"!... It's you" as her eyes widened in shock

" _Here's my chance!"_ as I pushed with more strength and moving her spear upwards, as I landed a kick to her stomach and groaning in response, sending her against the wall with the explosive tags in place.

"Ha" as I formed a hand seal to trigger them at the same time the flesh from the wall disappeared.

 **Boom!**

 **Boom!**

 **Boom!**

As a series of explosions go off in the room taking everyone's attention, the wall crumbles leaving piles of rubble as the only remains.

As I landed on the ground I kept my eyes on the rubble, waiting for any sort of movement.

 **Rumble!**

As I saw the boulders shifting until a bright light poured out from inside the cracks, before an explosion followed up, blowing everything away.

As the dust settled Raynare came out of it with her left shoulder dangling, most likely it was dislocated in the blast. Blood dripped from a huge cut on her forehead onto the floor, there were also deep blue bruises on her right hip. Though the worst part of it all were her wings. They were horribly mangled with a part of each side just showing the bone that's holding them up, it would probably take a long time to naturally heal from wounds like that.

"Guess she used them as shields again, though that's irrelevant" as he brought his sword up and pointed it at her.

"You,you,you… _**DAMN DEVIL SCUM!**_ ' as she screamed in anger before throwing spears of light like a madman, most likely her anger is getting the better of her.

Exactly as I wanted it to...

With the Sharingan dodging those attacks isn't a problem as I dodged some or parried the others before slowly closing in.

"You should just give up, you have no chance of winning"

"Shut up! You have no idea how much I sacrificed for this, I was this close to becoming the supreme being" as she closed in and we locked together once more

"Sacrificed? Let me guess, you tried to kill Asia for her Sacred Gear because you were jealous of her, you probably thought of her as unworthy of such a gift and that you were better suited, and to be acknowledged"

"What? How the hell did you…" as a look of shock appeared on her face like never before

"My eyes can see into your heart, you wanted the power for yourself, so that you can be seen by those you worship like saviors, yet instead of doing so on your own you decided to take from others…"

" _ **SHUT UP!"**_

 _ **"SHUT UP!"**_

 _ **"SHUT UP!**_ " as her screams get even louder, most likely because I'm hitting her where it hurts the most.

She wanted to be acknowledged by her superiors, Azazel, Shemhaza, Baraqiel. Those that saved them when they fell from Heaven, she probably only wanted to repay them back for everything they had done, for giving her life purpose once again.

Yet somewhere along the line her desires got twisted and became an obsession, one where she'll go to any lengths to do so.

As a result, she killed Issei even though she was only under orders to spy on him. She wanted to kill Asia for her Sacred Gear and to be viewed by Azazel and those above her as useful.

As for me?

Whatever...

I can figure out the rest later.

For now though.

I'll focus on teaching her a lesson she won't soon forget.

As these thoughts rush through my head she and I clash swords once more, as I try to land a punch to her face she dodged it by a hair's breadth. Her speed has gone down drastically since she lost the use of her wings.

"It's about time we finish this" as I felt like I felt like I was done playing with her with her she and I broke apart once more before striking back and forth till we were in the center of the room.

As I look around I see that over half of the exorcists had already fallen, though Kiba and Koneko didn't get off unscathed as I see some cuts, bruises and holes in their school uniforms.

If I don't end this right now things could get seriously bad.

As Raynare also looks at the situation a devilish grin forms on her face "Ha, your friends look like there about to keel over, you should just stand still and let me kill you already" as she formed another spear of light and prepared to throw it.

"Empty threats Raynare, they won't work on me. Let me show you how powerless you truly are" as I focused my chakra into my eyes before staring right at her.

" _ **Sharingan**_ _"_

"!" as she suddenly froze in place, no matter how much she wanted to she couldn't move a muscle.

Using the Sharingan on an enemy who doesn't know it's abilities is so easy since they can't guard it no matter how hard they try. Also since they're so used to fighting their enemies face to face there aren't many who could ever hope to defeat the Sharingan.

As I slowly made my way to her I held out my left hand, slowly chakra gathered in my left hand before forming a spinning ball of chakra in the palm of my hand.

Something that if anyone from my world saw it they would go absolutely nuts over.

The Rasengan

I had spent over six months alone on this jutsu before I was able to acquire the chakra control necessary to perform it. Though compared to Minato who took three years to perfect it and that _**bug**_ Naruto who took just over a week I would say it was pretty damn quick in comparison. Though most of the credit was also given the fact that I had both the Sharingan and the knowledge to get past the three phases of training compared to others who had to learn by themselves..

It was the first jutsu I wanted to learn after reaching Jōnin class and was by far one of my all time favorite Jutsu's.

 **Tap!**

As I slowly walked over to her I could see the terror build up on her face, she probably wanted to say something but not even her lips could move.

"To be honest, I could have ended this in an instant, but do you know why I chose not to?"

 **Tap!**

"It's because from the start, you were far too weak for me to take seriously, even before I became a Devil I could have snuffed your life out with but a glance. But then… you tried to kill Issei, over and over and over and over again. Even then I still didn't care much, I thought I would just rough you up a bit and then send you on your way"

 **Tap!**

"However…"

 **Tap!**

"You tried to kill Asia…"

 **Tap!**

"Sacrifice her life to better yours..."

 **Tap!**

"Without a second thought. Never even thinking about the consequences of your actions"

 **Tap!**

As I stood in front of her just mere inches from her face, tears started to well up in her eyes as her body started shaking in fear.

"In this world the strong feed on the weak, the weak kneel before the strong, and those who hold true power… watch. Instead of increasing your own you tried to steal from others what you lacked, that… is nothing more than a fool's errand"

As I placed the Rasengan mere inches from her stomach "If you ever try something like this again, I will have no qualms about killing you, maybe then that will cure you of your idiocy and narcissism.

 **TAP!**

Though if it doesn't..."

 **TAP!**

"I will find you... and I will end you"

 **BUZZZZZ!**

 **SIZZLE!**

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

As Raynare screamed the moment it made contact, the intense chakra packed inside started to grind into her, before the force sends her flying away spinning like a pinwheel and on a direct path for the altar while leaving a trail of destruction in its wake.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!**

The moment she made impact the biggest explosion yet covered the entire altar with smoke and dust, even a piece of the cross emerged and landed inches from taking an exorcist's head clean off.

...

...

...

...

...

...

The room was completely silent, no one was fighting, some even forgot to breath for a moment as they were left in shock at what they just witnessed.

When the smoke cleared, what was revealed was even more shocking.

Raynare was literally embedded into the cross, the force of the blast had even pushed her in a few inches deep. If you looked closely you could see that she had already fainted from the moment of impact.

She was left in tatters, one of her wings was bending at an angled that it never should, blood was leaking from her mouth and on her stomach was the unique swirl pattern burned into her flesh.

Though if you listened closely, you could still hear her breathing, albeit faintly.

...

...

...

And that was me holding back.

You may ask why I didn't go easier on her?

Simple.

No matter how beautiful she is, the moment she tried to kill Asia, she crossed over the line. And now she has to suffer the consequences of her actions.

This was simply poetic justice.

As for the rest...

"No way"

"Raynare lost"

"Were screwed"

"It's over"

While the exorcists were still in the middle of shitting themselves "Now then, do you still want to fight? If so then come forth or be killed and turned to toad food" as I held my blade and glared at the exorcists.

 **DING!**

 **DING!**

 **DING!**

The effect's were immediate as soon every exorcist dropped their weapons and surrendered.

* * *

After tying up all the exorcists to make sure they wouldn't run away I undid the **Toad Mouth Trap** and soon the pink flesh dissipated, restoring the room to its original state minus the hole in the wall. I left two of my Shadow Clones to watch over the prisoners, any that try to escape their lives are forfeit.

As for Raynare I sealed her powers with a sealing tag along with some rope. Surprisingly the ones from the Store were modified to work on magic instead of chakra but still cost System points to purchase.

It will also make sure she doesn't wake up unless I release it.

After that me, Koneko, and Kiba headed back to the altar upstairs where we saw Asia and Issei waiting for us on the pews.

They were worried after hearing explosions coming down below, with nothing but silence afterwards.

After a few minutes explaining what happened Koneko went downstairs and retrieved the battered Raynare from the wrecked cross.

When Issei saw Raynare shock filled his face while Asia covered her mouth in horror. Despite everything that Raynare did she still offered to heal her.

After a moment of thought I nodded my head in response and laid her down on the floor as Asia summoned Twilight Healing and got to work.

"Dude, what the hell happened down there?" as he came to my side and asked with a look of amazement.

"I'll tell you later, how's Asia?"

"She seems okay right now, but I imagine she's pushing herself" as we both looked at her and could tell she was exhausted by the look on her face.

"Just let her finish up, then you should take her to the clubroom to rest"

"Sure, you've got it" as he looked down at Raynare with a mix and of terror but satisfaction "Anyway, I'm amazed you won against her so easily, your awesome Haru" as he started patting my back in gratitude.

"Seriously?" as I thought it was child's play, those years of training weren't just for show.

At my current level I could probably fight on equal terms with a High Class Devil, but as for those above like at Ultimate Class I probably wouldn't last two seconds. Besides there are monsters who have lived for tens of thousands of years, not to mention God Class beings, that's like sending pigs to a slaughter.

" _I don't have nearly enough strength yet, not to mention I've barely scratched the surface of my full potential"_ as I thought back to the feats in both the anime and the web novel, I'm nowhere near that level of strength.

"He's right you know, as expected of my servant, well done Haru" as I turned around and saw Rias resting on the altar.

"Where you get that trust from I'll never know" as I snapped back at her.

As she backed off the altar and walked towards me "Once my business was finished I found my way to the basement where I arrived just in time to see you and you (Haru's clones) watching over the entire group, they told me everything that happened"

"Of course they did" as I sighed in response.

"So, what do you what to do with them?" as I asked about what she'll do about the Stray Exorcists.

"I'll send word to the Church, they'll decide what to do with them" as I nodded in response, though it sucks Freed escaped it was still a pretty good day all things considered.

"What about her?" as I pointed to Raynare her eyes narrowed before a smile returned to her face.

"First, do you mind waking her up? I'd like to speak with her" as I nodded and saw that Asia had just finished healing. As I asked her to move before kneeling down and formed a hand seal, then tapped her forehead.

" **Release** " as I finished her eyes wrinkled together before she opened her eyes.

"What the?" as she soon found out herself she was bound and unable to use her powers.

"You must be Raynare, did you sleep well?" as she looked up to Rias who had her hand on her hip.

"I am Rias Gremory, also known as the next Head of the House of Gremory"

"Gremory? You've gotta be kidding" as fear and anxiety took hold, if the look on her face was any indication.

"It's wonderful to meet you, what a shame we don't have time to chat"

Then Raynare sneers before a smile appeared on her face

"Hah, you think you've got me, too bad. All of this was kept secret from our superiors, and unless you want to be killed I suggest you let me go, otherwise my allies will-" as I worried that things were going to go as in canon…

I felt new information flow into me all of a sudden, before the tension I had in my mind unwind.

As she heard her Rias snapped her fingers and magic circle appeared on the ground followed by a flash of red light, as the light faded it revealed Kalawarner, Mitlett, and Dohnaseek bruised and beaten, though they were still breathing so they were at least still alive.

"It's time for you and your friends to be dealt with by your superiors, fortunately for you and your friends haven't killed anyone. So you might wanna consider still breathing as our greatest mercy from us… to you"

Raynare's face was priceless as it quickly darkened into horror that I quickly took out my phone and snapped a pick with lightning fast speed, it was so quick that nobody noticed it, this would be perfect to tease her with for a long time.

 _"Maybe I should use it as my screensaver?"_ as I imagined the look on her face if she ever sees it makes me snicker.

Why I wasn't worried you might be asking?

It's because earlier I had sent a Shadow Clone to watch over their fight but asked to spare them, the reason being that since they hadn't managed to kill Issei or Asia (thanks to my interference) that we would instead send them back and have the Fallen Angels owe us one big time.

Though they won't kill them the punishment they'll probably receive will make them wish they were… though I can't imagine what it will be though.

But it will surely be **_hell_** for them... hahahaha.

.

"Damn, she beat all of them" Issei was left in shock at Rias's power.

"Rias's fuse is long but when pushed she lives up to her title as Empress of Annihilation" muttered Kiba in respect for her

" _Technically it's Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess, I seriously wonder where Empress of Annihilation came from? Was it mistranslated in the English anime?"_ as I decided to let my mind wander a bit since this was getting boring.

"Why would the heiress of Gremory dare such a thing?" as Raynare was confused by her being here.

"Well, since you ask, after Dohnaseek attacked Ise, I discovered multiple Fallen Angels had plans to attack this town, normally I would've stayed out of it but they seemed insistent on targeting my team"

"So, you did it to defend me?" he asked.

"To be honest I don't blame them" as I spoke up the others all turned to look at me

"What do you mean Haru?" asked Rias as she wondered what I was going on about.

As I scratched the back of my head "To be honest… the reason I had been watching Issei when I first arrived wasn't because of the Sacred Gear, it was the thing inside it that sent chills down my spines"

""Inside?"" asked the rest of the Club.

"Haru, what was it inside Issei that scared you?" as her tone of voice turned to one of concern.

"At the time I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me, but after meeting you all I think I can actually believe they're real"

"What is it Haru?"

/

...

"... A Dragon, a Red Dragon to be precise" as I slightly lied through my teeth, but to be honest when I did find Issei for the first time I decided to check it out if it was actually real, so I used my Sharingan on him.

Like when Sasuke used the Sharingan to meet the Nine Tailed fox in Naruto's psyche I used it to venture into the depths of his consciousness where I knew **he** would be there.

Shortly after that's when I saw **him** , feeling that amount of power sealed inside send shivers down my spine just feeling it despite his Sacred Gear still being dormant.

If I had to compare, I would say Ddraig has enough power on par with the Eight Tails, and that's merely a guess at best.

Issei doesn't remember because I erased those memories shortly after.

Even though I know it can't actually harm me, that aura was more powerful than anything else I've felt before.

"A Red Dragon?...!" as I saw her eyes widen in realization before a big smile took place.

"I see, so it was the Red Dragon, which explains a lot actually. Did you hear that Raynare, you weren't trying to kill a Double Critical Sacred Gear after all, no need to feel too embarrassed"

"What?" she asked as she still didn't get it what Rias is talking about.

"Apparently, the one Issei has automatically double its owner's power every ten seconds, allowing him to transcend both God and Satan at will, it's one of the thirteen varieties of Longinus" as Raynare's eyes widen as huge as dinner plates.

"The strongest level of the Red Dragon Emperor is called Boosted Gear"

"No way" said Koneko

"Is it true Issei?" as Asia had her hands covering her mouth in shock.

Meanwhile, as I saw the gears turning in Raynare's head I thought " _Sorry Raynare, but I won't let you hurt Issei anymore today"_ as I prepared to intervene.

"The one downfall is that it requires a decent amount of time to start due to its immense power, I'm sure that had Issei fought you instead of Haru the only reason he would have possibly beaten you was because you would have let your guard down-"

"Issei. Please" as I heard Raynare's voice and saw her clothes change I quickly appeared in front of her eyes scaring her.

"I don't think so Raynare, your not hurting Issei anymore tonight, so go on and take a nice long rest" as I smiled while activating my Sharingan's Genjutsu once more, the light in her eyes faded and she soon fell back unconscious though not before muttering 'you bastard'.

 **THUD!**

As she fell to the floor I reactivated the Sealing Tag "Something tells me you're gonna need it later" as I finished my eyes once again returned to normal and looked back at the rest of the Occult Research Club.

Before settling my eyes on Issei and said in a gentle tone "hope you didn't mind Issei, I didn't want her opening up your wounds again"

He just looked at me for a moment before I heard him say "thanks, I appreciate it"

Then I saw out of the corner of my eye that Rias had a small smirk "what are you smiling for?"

"Oh nothing~~" as she teased me probably for the first time since we were nak-, you know what nevermind.

"Haru is… a softie" as Koneko muttered a blush came on my face.

" _Not you too Koneko!"_ as I mentally sighed before I made my way out of the church "Alright that's enough, I'm heading back now, good night President, everyone"

"Haru, wait please" as I heard Asia's voice in the back I decided to ignore it, before anyone could stop me I quickly disappeared into the night.

Though as I headed home.

"I'd rather not give them something to tease me with later" as I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

* * *

 _Two Days Later_

 _Occult Research Club Room_

Rias called out to me later after everything with the church and the Fallen Angels finally settled down, though she also said that there was a few others things that needed to be discussed with me.

Also for the record, the System told me I completed the mission and gave me the 5,000 system points immediately,though what really interested me was the ? as the other reward. But the system told me that would be awarded to me in the next few days which made me curse at the system like a sailor for over half an hour before calming down.

I decided to divert my attention with training for the time being until I received the call from Rias just a moment ago.

 **KNOCK!**

 **KNOCK!**

"Come in" as I heard Rias's voice from the other side I saw that it wasn't only her, Issei was sitting on the opposite couch from her while she was drinking tea.

"Good morning President, Issei" as I gave my greetings to both of them.

"Yes, good morning. Looks like you both have gotten use to the morning"

"Pretty much"

"Yeah, thanks to you" as I and Issei gave our separate responses.

She's referring to after being reincarnated as a Devil we started feeling weak towards the early mornings and daylight in general, to be honest it made me feel like a zombie for the first few days but eventually we both got used to it.

She asked if we were alright, I told her I was fine and as for Issei Asia used Twilight Healing just to be on the safe side, she then started praising her for proving herself quite useful already and how it was no surprise all those Fallen Angels were after her.

"So Haru, there were a few things I'd like to discuss with you, first, is that your enrollment papers for Kuoh Academy are complete, you'll be enrolled as a second year student alongside Issei"

"Seriously, do I have too?" as I complained about having to go to school once more, granted I never did finish middle school due to suddenly being sent to this world but that doesn't mean I'm an idiot when it comes to studying.

This is just gonna seriously cut down on my training time, that's my only reason.

"Yes, I won't allow one of my servants to go without a decent education, and considering your circumstances I don't think you have much choice"

AHHHHH!

I felt as if an arrow pierced straight through me

" _She really had to go there didn't she?"_ as I knew she hit one of my sore spots.

Since there is no trace of my families history anywhere in this world, the Gremory family had to fabricate one entirely for me so that it can be used in the human world, which was a simple task for them and on the off chance I'd been arrested by some means I would essentially be someone who shouldn't exist.

Well, that's not technically wrong either, but then I would have been stuck in a hole for who knows how long.

I simply heaved a long sigh "fine, you win this one Rias" as I admitted defeat she smiled brightly for winning.

"Moving on, the next topic is regarding Asia, since you left before I could explain. You and Issei will henceforth be her protectors, you two are the senior Devils after all" as she finished before taking another sip of her tea.

" _Saw that one coming"_ though what came out of my mouth was different "wait, senior Devil, you don't mean that Asia was..." as I saw her drink more of her tea.

As I acted surprised by leaning back in the sofa and covering my eyes "Go figure, you wouldn't let someone like her be taken by others, so if I'm guessing correctly you made her your Bishop, correct? Damn, I should have realized sooner!" as towards the end I raised my voice sounding disappointed in myself.

Rias then started to giggle a bit at my acting before continuing "Correct, my second Bishop to be exact, though don't be mistaken. I gave her a choice on whether or not to become a Devil, so please don't be under the impression that I forced her into it"

"Sure, I'll respect her decision, so don't worry about it" as I smiled back before pulling out a small water bottle and started drinking it.

After taking a few gulps I put it back and looked at her "Is that all?"

"No, but the last one can wait till everyone gets here"

"Then, is it alright if I ask a question if you don't mind?" as Issei spoke for the first time since this started.

As he lifted his hand "If were named after chess pieces, does that mean all the positions are represented?"

"It does" she replied while taking another sip from her tea.

"So then, if me and Haru are Pawns that means that would mean you have or can have like 5 or six more of us on your board, which is totally cool, I understand if were not enough for you, hahaha" as he cringed at his own little joke before apologizing.

As I folded my arms at that and spoke honestly "You do have a point Issei, I mean I only took up one Pawn myself so that should be possible" as I never actually thought much about it till now.

I only took up one Pawn piece, which was the part that confused me the most, I wondered if that means that Issei this time around took less pieces to reincarnate or that mine was different, like a Mutation Piece, but only 1 out of 10 Devils possesses such a piece, which at this point was already used on Gasper.

If I remember correctly a normal Evil Piece can also change into a Mutation Piece, but Issei's was the only example of this phenomenon occurring so I can't be 100% sure either.

Though the only one who gave me the answer to this question is Rias, right now might be as good a time as any to hear her talk about it.

As she laid down her teacup before smiling "You two are the only Pawns I'll ever need Issei, Haru"

"That's awesome"

"Okay?… though that still doesn't explain anything" as I started to sound anxious, if there are few things I hate in this world, being kept in the dark is definitely one of them.

Though I have no problem keeping others in the dark… because I have too. Otherwise…

"When a human becomes a Devil the number of Evil Pieces they consume varies, it just depends on what special abilities that person has to contribute" as she got off her seat before sitting on the couch's backside.

" _I know that already, please just get to the point"_ I complained frantically in my head before something popped into it.

" _Wait, isn't this when?..."_

I soon saw Rias put her hands on Issei's shoulders as she smiled at him, though his was different from how I saw it in the anime.

"For you two, the pieces I had remaining were 1 Rook, 1 Knight, 1 Bishop, and 8 Pawns. So that was I had to choose from. Issei, after I knew I wanted to bring you back as my servant, I decided to use nearly all of my Pawn pieces in order to have you"

"So… you sacrificed 7 of them to have me?" he asked in shock at this revelation.

Meanwhile I thought " _so it only took seven in this world, still not too bad. But then that leaves only one Pawn like I thought_ "

"It was a gamble, I had a feeling your power alone was strong enough to replace every one of the others. Humans with that potential are hard to find, so I considered the sacrifice to be well worth the risk. Now thanks to Haru we know you possess the Boosted Gear of Longinus I'd say it was worth it, you are worth it"

"Boosted Gear, the highest level of the Red Dragon Emperor" as Issei mutters to himself despite the blush on his face.

As I looked on I thought " _Here we go"_ as I already knew what was going to happen next.

"Keep working hard to unlock it, I know that you can do it Issei, I have faith in you"

"... _Huh?"_ as I was completely dumbfounded by what just happened, though I didn't have much time for that.

 _ **Boing!**_

as Rias walked behind me and wrapped herself around me instead, as I struggled to come to grips with what didn't actually come to pass.

I saw Issei getting pissed off but that was irrelevant compared to what's happening now so I ignored it.

Though it seemed neither Rias or Issei noticed my internal struggle and simply continued.

"For you Haru, I knew from the moment we met you were something special as well, though I was worried I wouldn't be able to have you, since I made Issei my servant first and feared that my remaining pieces wouldn't be enough"

"Remember the day when I offered you to become my servant, you held that Pawn piece and it glowed for a moment?" as she asked I could only dumbly nod my head in response.

"That wasn't an ordinary Pawn, it's something very special that only a few Devils have, it's called a Mutation Piece" as she said it all my questions were answered, though it felt anticlimactic to me, I thought it would have been something else but it turned out to be just that.

"Mutation Piece?" as I had to play the fool and not know what she was talking about but that facade was honestly on the verge of collapse as I felt Rias's breasts hitting the back of my head.

"Yes, I'll explain later but I can tell you that piece was very special to me, it was also a huge gamble for me when you took it. Fortunately, it seemed your were compatible with it, otherwise I would have had no choice but to give up on making you my servant, I'm glad in the end it all turned out well. Because I didn't want to lose you" as her tone of voice became much more gentle than she was with Issei.

" _Wait, what do you mean by compatible? Explain yourself Rias, don't be so freaking cryptic"_ as I was starting to get pissed off at her for leading me on like this.

"...I-I see, well when your ready to tell me I'll hear all about it" as my voice cracked a bit before I felt her hand under my chin, turning her towards me.

"The Crimson Haired Ruin Princess and the Scarlet Eyed Shinobi, I don't know if we could be more perfectly matched" as I heard her say the words which were originally supposed to be said to Issei, my world was flipped on its head.

" _Yup, it's official, my presence is utterly screwing canon hard"_ as I was forced to accept reality for what it is, but is that gonna stop me from getting back home?

Of course not.

"Yeah, I guess, if you look at it that way" as I smiled as best I could and act normal, which seemed to work as she separated from me (much to my and Issei's relief) before we both turned around to look at her.

"You two, strive to become the mightiest Pawns, I have complete faith in your abilities to achieve this, consider it an order, my dear servants"

"I can totally do that. And now I'm one step closer to my goal" as Issei grinned like an idiot.

"Sorry Rias, I can't do that, because I already have a goal in mind" while I shook my head in disappointment.

"And what would that be?" as Rias asked in curiosity

"I believe I asked you on the day I agreed to be your Pawn, or did you forget?" as I smiled at her in mischief.

"My goal has been to fight the world's strongest, to stand above all those in this world, even those who can be considered Gods or Devil Kings alike. I will surpass them all" as my eyes changed to the Sharingan in the heat of the moment.

My goal has been to become stronger, even if I have to stand above others such as Great Red or the Ouroboros Dragon, I will defeat them all.

Then through that immense strength I will find a way to get home, to my family, at any costs.

…

...

As I was lost in my own world I felt something warm touch my forehead.

Quickly returning to reality I saw Rias had grabbed my face and that she was kissing my forehead.

As soon as she separated I immediately backed away in embarrassment, though it also made me feel happy that she did, something in me just couldn't refuse it.

My blind panic caused me to fall of the couch in response.

 **THUD!**

"Owww" as I complained before bringing my head up to see Issei was blushing, he had probably received one from Rias as well.

As I looked at her she had her finger pointed at us as she smiled "Just a little spell to strengthen your stamina"

"Sweetness, I've always wanted pornstar stamina" as Issei was back to being his usual perverted self.

I pulled a classic Sasuke and merely scoffed in response while closing my eyes, but a slight smile could be seen beneath that uninterested look.

"Issei, you'll need your strength to better fulfill my orders and I'm going to have to stop coddling you or our newest member will become jealous"

"Jealous?" as soon as Issei said that I looked behind me and Asia was standing there dressed in Kuoh Academy's uniform with tears in her eyes.

She asked what was going on before she started jumping to her own conclusions before she started praying, which resulted in her crouching to the floor and clutching her tiny head.

"Asia, are you okay?" asked Issei in concern

"I feel like a knife just ran through my head" trying to cope with the pain.

"God's not very receptive to the prayers of demons" as Rias pretty much summarized what happened to her.

"Don't worry, it takes some getting used to" as I know what she's going through.

"I forgot, he's probably angry that I became a Devil huh?" as her face flushed red.

"How do you feel about it?"

"Oh me, I don't have any regrets at all" as she brought her hands together "the best part is that Issei and I can be together forever now and that's all I really wanted" as she smiled it looked like it could brighten any day regardless of what happened.

Issei scratched his head in embarrassment "uh huh that's nice, now about that outfit you got on?" as he quickly tried to change the subject.

Asia then proceed to spin around once to show it off "what do you think?" she asked to which Issei replied it look great. I told her the same and Rias clarified that she's going to school here along with me as a second year student, since her Father is on the school board, being made a transfer student was no issue. Though that wasn't the case for me, the reason it took so long was because they had to fabricate an entire family background from scratch, when compared to Asia at least she was raised by the Church for a while so there were some records they could go off from.

"That's cool I didn't know that"

"I kinda figured it was something like that- oh, it seems some of the others are here" as everyone in the room turned towards the door we saw Kiba and Koneko waking in.

"Good morning everyone" with a smile on his face

"I'm almost glad to see your not dead" to Issei which in my opinion is probably the nicest thing she's said to him so far.

Akeno soon came in from the other door pushing a cart out with two cakes, one of them looked like it was strawberry and whipped cream, not that I really liked strawberries much, it was the other one that caught my attention.

German chocolate cake!

Few things can get me so excited nowadays, but German chocolate cake is by far one of them, my family always ordered that for my birthday, even of sometimes it was only a slice for me I was always grateful for them.

Mom!

Dad!

I will come back to you one day, though for now...

"Oh goody, you're all here, I brought cakes so we could officially welcome our new members" as she smiled, it was honestly perfect enough that you could paint a portrait and it would sell for millions.

" _Maybe if she was wearing a yukata it would go for more-"_

"Haru, Issei" as I heard Rias calling out to us I turned off my recently perverting mind (of which I instantly blame Issei) towards her as she smiled amicably at us.

"Yeah"

"What is it?"

"Great job you two, I was very impressed"

Issei scratched his head in embarrassment "Oh thanks for your impressiveness" before laughing.

"Sure, just doing what I can" as I grabbed a slice for myself before looking outside the window.

" _They're all nice people, I'm glad coming here wasn't the wrong choice after all"_ as I smiled without a care in the world.

 **CHILL~**

That didn't last long as I felt someone watching us, my eyes narrowed and my face tensed as I looked around the campus grounds, before settling my gaze on the tree just outside the window. On one of the branches was sitting a red eagle like bird with hints of yellow resembling flames, it had blue eyes and was definitely staring into our clubroom.

" _So you finally came huh. You Peeping Tom"_ as I stare back at it for a moment before I made a cocky smirk at it.

" _ **NOW GET LOST!** "_ activating my Sharingan while directing killing intent at it.

It seemed to work as the bird flapped in panic before jumping off the branch and flying away, leaving a few of its red feathers floating to the ground.

Satisfied with the results I returned to normal before returning to enjoying my cake like nothing happened.

"Oh right, Haru, there's one last thing I need to tell you" as Rias looked at me in the eye.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked before taking another bite from my cake.

"I finally got a new place for you"

...

...

...

"...Huh? A new place?" as I parroted the question once more "that's right" she responded, satisfied at my disbelief.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone, Ashbel Dusk here with another installment of In DxD with Naruto System**

 **Just managed to finish this before leaving, hope you guys like it.**

 **I'll be back as soon as I can guys.**

 **This isn't over by a longshot.**

 **Till then,**

 **See you guys soon.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **P.S.: I'll be answering some questions from my readers when I get back since I haven't done so in so long. I need to reconnect with you guys and start listening again. So I hope to do so the next time we meet. You deserve to have your questions answered and I will GOD DAMN make it up to you guys.**

 **See you in a few months.**

 **-Ashbel Dusk**

* * *

 **Next Time: The First Arc is over and on to the next. What challenges will Haru face in the upcoming days? Tune in to find out.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: High School DxD, Naruto, etc is owned by its respective companies. I do not own anything except my OCs**

 **Chapter 11**

 _A Few Days Later_

 **BEEP!**

 **BEEP!**

 **BEEP!**

 **CLICK!**

"Man, that's annoying. Why did I set the alarm so early again… ohhh, right. I've got my first day of classes today" as I punched my alarm clock off before getting out of my new bed, while starting to do some of my morning exercises.

They included first doing some light stretching with help from my Shadow Clones, followed by a few hundred pushups, one hundred sit ups, and two hundred squats.

What followed next was one of my favorite chakra manipulation exercises, just like the tree climbing technique I instead stuck my feet to my room's wall and walked along the room perpendicularly, before eventually walking on the ceiling. After repeating this process a few times I then used my phone and timed myself to stay on it for ten minutes while practicing hand seals.

It's how I usually go about for my morning exercises in order to be prepared for anything. That way I train both my mind and body for the day ahead.

When I showed Rias my Rock Lee style workout she decided that her time would be better spent focusing on Issei's training for the time being which I wholeheartedly supported, though she sounded disappointed by the time she left.

After finishing my workout I went ahead to the shower, washed, and dressed myself before heading downstairs to my kitchen.

It's been a few days since the incident at the Church and over a month since I arrived in Kuoh, along with all the crazy things that's happened since then. After the party Rias told me she had found me a new place for me to live, thus ending my stays at cheap hotels for good.

The place she got me was not bad, it was actually a three bedroom apartment in an area supported by the Devils.

It consisted of the living room, a small tatami room, two bathrooms, and a kitchen. To be honest my favorite was definitely the living room, it had two couches on either side and, a well sized wooden table, as well as a 40 inch plasma screen TV. I could seriously watch anime when I wanted to on the big screen, compared to when I could only watch it on my phone, though given that this world's anime have slight variations from mine was something that would take time getting used to.

The kitchen was pretty well stocked as it had anything a chef would want for cooking utensils, though I had to go out and buy the ingredients myself it was no big issue, there was also a big dining table which could accommodate up to six people. Though I haven't used it yet since I live alone and just ate in the living room.

As for the bedrooms, though the others were already filled with beds, desks, and such other things they were unoccupied, only my room was. Not that it bothered me or anything.. but it did make the place seem a bit empty and quiet.

That's fine with me, I did live for three years by myself after all.

Three Long Years...

 **…Alone**

…

…

* * *

Back to the story…

I quickly made myself a light breakfast along with my food pill, by now it's been three years since I've been taking these with my daily meals in order to cope with my fuel consumption as I like to put it, because I don't want anyone to find out how much I truly need to eat, which by now is probably five to six times more than a normal person.

I would rather die a thousand times over then let anyone know about this.

As I quickly finished my breakfast and swallowed the Food Pill I quickly washed my plate, brushed my teeth, I grabbed my books and my bag, then headed out the door.

Another neat thing about this place is that it's actually only a few blocks away from the park, and only a ten minute walk from Issei's place. Though Kuoh Academy is actually thirty minutes away on foot with my ninja skills it would only take five, but I decided to walk for today, I'm in no rush.

As I walked along the road I thought " _It's been three years already huh, since I came to this world"_ as I my eyes turned serious.

Unlike the web novel with Ren Tianyou. I don't know if the difference in time between worlds is real, perhaps three years or even three hundred have passed back home since my disappearance.

I've trained like crazy in order to head back as soon as possible, but it feels as if the closer I get to my goal, the farther and farther it seems out of reach. When I found out this was the DxD universe, I immediately thought of beings like Great Red or Ophis who stand at the top of this world, the series never actually explained how strong they were... and probably never will.

Which means that who knows how many centuries or millennia it would take to become strong enough to return home, if there is a way to return home at all.

"Geez, now I'm really starting to depress myself" I said gloomily at my sudden negative thoughts.

" _Come on, snap out of it Haru, you shouldn't think things like that, first focus on getting stronger, nothing else matters, after all you're involved with Issei now, which means stronger foes will come to me"_ as I thought about my other reason for joining Rias's peerage.

Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor. He's like a magnet for trouble, bringing all the strong people to him instead of having to look for them.

" _If I fight with those people, I'll surely get closer to my goal"_ as I clenched my fist in anticipation, ridding me of all my bad thoughts and smiled at the chance to fight stronger and stronger people.

"I just have to make sure to stay alive long enough to see them again, so wait for me. Mom, Dad, everyone" as I began walking with newfound confidence and determination.

* * *

 _Nearby Playground_

"Hm, is that a bike?" as I looked at the parked bike at the playground that's on route to the school. As I looked around I saw Rias and Issei out in the middle with Rias helping Issei do his stretches.

" _Let's see what happens"_ as I quickly realized what was going on I got a little curious and hid in the shadows to see if things go as in canon.

"Listen, in the world of Devils intelligence doesn't matter as much as strength. So, you've got to get strong in mind and body"

"Sounds good to me" he replied but I could tell he was already having thoughts on Rias's breasts pressing against him.

" _Why the hell do I feel like punching him all of a sudden?"_ as I continued to observe them.

Though that line of thought quickly ended and Rias had Issei do push ups while sitting on top of him.

While that happened she continued to lecture him on the world of Devils "Remember, the stronger you get the more powerful you are, the more powerful you are, the more you can accomplish"

"Yes ma'am" he replied immediately while struggling to do so.

As I looked I could see his perverted grin take hold as he thought about Rias's butt on his back.

Watching them I felt turmoil in my heart before going " _Focus on your training, not your manbits Issei"_ as I felt more and more annoyed at him.

So I decided to teach him a lesson.

I pulled out one of my kunai because of course a ninja has to have weapons on them at all times, and then proceeded to throw it at him.

 **Swish~**

 **CHHHH!**

"AHHHH" as Issei screamed in panic as the kunai landed just in between his left hand's middle and ring fingers. As he jumped up in fright throwing Rias off of him, I quickly ran and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Haru?" she asked in surprise as she probably didn't even sense my presence.

"Good morning Rias, sorry but I thought Issei needed a little more… motivation to keep focus" as I looked at Issei still frightened in shock.

Though as he recovered he glared at me "hey, what the hell was that for Haru?" before yelling at me.

As I helped Rias up to her feet before looking at Issei "Don't think Rias and I didn't see you having perverted thoughts about her, you should be taking your training more seriously"

On the inside.

 _"I think I know why I was angry with him… it's because he doesn't take his training seriously. I'll be screwed if he dies before bringing the strong folk to him"_ as I reached my perfect deduction on what happened earlier to me.

Issei then defended himself "Look, I can't help it I'm a teenager, if I get within ten feet of a hot girl, I start thinking about what she looks like naked"

"Well at least don't think about Rias then you dolt, if you need someone to think about then what about Asia huh?" as I argued back at him, not even paying attention to Rias's reaction to my words.

"Uh… that's" as I quickly saw his face change to one of a pervert, that was enough of a reason to do this.

 **BANG!**

" **OWWWW**!" as Issei clutched his head in pain from my fist hitting his head, which was still smoking by the way.

"Seriously, you have got to restrain that dirty mind of yours" as I put my hands on my hips and stared at him in disappointment.

"NEVER!"

 **BANG!**

" **OWWWW!** " as Issei then took a slight distance from fear that I'll smack him upside the head again.

Rias watching us starts laughing for a while, which made us both turn at her before laughing at one another.

" _At least I can enjoy little moments like this... for now"_ as I thought about the future, whatever happens, happens.

* * *

"Speaking of which I wonder what's keeping her?" as Rias looked around while Issei made another perverted comment.

As if on cue...

"Hey you guys I'm here, so sorry that I'm late. I swear I won't let it happen again" as we saw Asia running toward us with a basket in hand, she was wearing her church clothes from before except without the cross on it, since she can't wear it anymore due to becoming a Devil.

" _Look at her, smiling without a care in the world"_ as that brought nothing but smiles to me and the others faces….

Before she tripped and fell down, just like the first time we met.

After Asia recovered she then handed a cup to Issei and began pouring him a drink, while Issei took a sip Asia then turned to look at me, it seemed she wanted to say something but seemed to be in the middle of some sort of struggle.

After sitting on the iron bar next to Rias "What's wrong Asia? You look like you have something to say to me"

Which surprised her before she fidgeted around in her seat "um yeah, actually I do" before she took a deep breath before calming down "I never got the chance to thank you before" as she got off her seat "so, Haru, thank you so much for saving me" a she bowed her head, leaving me mildly shocked.

" _Wasn't expecting this"_ I know I did it simply because I couldn't bare to see her die like in the anime. Since I first saw her I felt this strange urge to protect her from any sort of danger, most likely because she is one of probably the few pure hearted souls in this cruel world.

It's Probably the same feeling Issei has except without the strong love he has for her.

If I had to describe it would probably be-

" _I think, it's like family. At least I think so, neither of us have any relatives in this world, maybe I feel like we could become family for one another"_ as I thought about it more and more the better it sounded to me each time.

 _Maybe… just this once_

…

…

 _…_

" _Alright, I've decided"_

"Um, Haru?"

"Huh?" as I lifted my head I saw everyone was staring at me, probably because I had been lost in thought all this time.

Without responding I stood up and walked over to Asia, a bit worried at my silent approach she appeared to be a little nervous, as I raised my hand she closed her eyes in fright, probably thinking she said something wrong.

 **POP!**

"Ehh?" a small cute voice leaked out of her as I started patting her head.

"I see, you don't need to thank me Asia, I did it because I didn't want to see you in pain, your like a little sister to me after all…"

""Little sister!"" all three of them replied in shock.

Ignoring that I decided to push onward.

"Like you, I don't have any family to call my own. Besides, from the moment we met I felt like I wanted to keep you safe no matter what. So how about it, do you want to be family? Asia?" as I gave her one of my most sincere smiles since I came to this world, though I probably look like a fool right now.

Doesn't matter now, I've already made up my mind, no regrets.

…

…

Five seconds...

… Twenty Seconds

…

After a full minute of complete and utter silence.

 **BAM!**

I felt something slam into my chest, along with muffled crying, I also felt something wet staining my shirt.

Who else could it be but Asia?

It also seemed like she was shaking in my arms, only after a few seconds did she separate though the smile on her face was as warm as the sun in my heart.

"So I take it that's a yes?" as she hasn't stopped crying, pulling out my handkerchief and passing it to her to wipe the tears off her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm just… so happy. I can't stop crying...…."

As I heard her mumbling quietly for a moment before her voice picked up enough for all of us to hear her.

"B-B-B-Bi-Big Brother Haru"

 **BANG!**

It hit me right in the feels.

The moment she called me big brother, I couldn't help but smile at her, it'll probably mean getting attached to this world, but right now I didn't even care.

I felt like I finally had something that I had been missing these past few years…

 **Family**

…

…

I immediately patted her head "don't worry about it. Big brother Haru forgives you" as I saw her smiling turn to one of pure joy.

"Right, thank you Haru. Maybe God really was watching over me this whole time. Dear lord-"

 **ZZZZ!**

"Ahhh!" as Asia clutched her head in pain from trying to pray, making me laugh at my new little sister's antics, before checking how the others reactions were.

Issei, seemed surprisingly calm after just declaring Asia as part of my family, in fact he actually seemed happy for her.

As for Rias...

"Family huh… Must be nice, having the freedom to choose who you become family with" as I looked over to Rias muttering to herself as she looked off into the distance.

Seeing that melancholic look on her face " _Trust me Rias, you will. Things won't go as you, your parents, or even the entire Devil world think it will. I may have chosen to become your servant, but I ride my own wind and decide my own same will happen to you, that I promise"_ as I clenched my fist once more.

Shortly after that Asia left with Issei and Rias, probably to have Asia move into Issei's home, while I separated from them and headed straight for the Academy.

* * *

 _Kuoh Academy_

I arrived a little earlier than expected as there weren't that many students on my way here, but since I didn't want to be recognized like last time I avoided them by transforming into a plain looking student and making my way inside. Using the school's directory I soon found myself in front of my destination.

Above the door read `Student Council' which was where I'm supposed to go and introduce myself before heading off for the faculty lounge and be brought to my class. After releasing the transformation I then took a moment to prepare myself before proceeding.

 **KNOCK!**

 **KNOCK!**

 **KNOCK!**

"Excuse me, it's Haru, the new transfer student" as I announced myself.

"Come in" I heard from the other side of the door.

As I pushed open the door and went inside the Student Council Room.

It looked more or less like I expected from someone of a noble Devil family, though compared to the Occult Research Club it looked a lot more brighter. The room itself was about the same size as that of a school classroom, but one side was covered in bookshelves filled with books I didn't recognize. In the middle was a long wooden table with enough chairs to sit over eight people no problem.

There were also two computers on the right side of the room with their own desks to be used for the Council's schoolwork. There was also a whiteboard next to it with some sort of schedule planned out for the school year.

In the back was another desk that was far more expensive than anything else in the room. It was a European style Executive Desk, it had decorative matched veneers and exquisite detailing with a classic distressed cherry finish. The expansive curved desktop provides generous workspace with style.

Though what caught my interest more were the people next to it.

Both of them were young women, probably only a year older than me.

The first one was a bespectacled woman with long, straight black hair extending all the way to her knees which must be a chore to keep that way. In front of her face her hair was with split bangs and light brown eyes, she was wearing the Kuoh Academy girls school uniform, as for her glasses they were blue but semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses.

Tsubaki Shinra

Reincarnated Shinra Clan Devil & Wielder of Mirror Alice

The other women was carefully studying me as I did her.

She was also a young bespectacled women with a slim figure, her black hair was styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes which I had never seen in real life before. She was wearing the Kuoh Academy school uniform as well along with a hairclip on the left side of her hair. I could tell behind that stare she was very intelligent and is usually serious, kinda reminds me of Sasuke in that way.

Sona Shitori

A.K.A Sona Sitr & Heiress of Sitri of the 72 Pillars

"You must be Haru Uchiha, Rias's newest servant" as she laid her elbows on the desk and her fingers intertwined, reminding me of a certain Hokage who did the same thing.

"Servant? If you know about that then that must mean your… I see" as my eyes slightly widen in surprise, before narrowing and using my basic sensory abilities to feel them.

"Yes, we are also Devils. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Souna Shitori, though that's only my alias while I attend this school. My real name is Sona Sitri, the next Head of the House of Sitri. I'm also the President of the Student Council" as she introduced herself the girl behind her moved forward.

Sona then gestured towards her "and this is Tsubaki Shinra, my Queen and Vice President of the Student Council" as Tsubaki bowed in response "a pleasure to meet you" as she returned to her position while fixing her glasses into place.

"A pleasure to meet you both, I hope we can get along" as I smiled at them, though I could see that their guard hadn't let up yet.

"To be honest, I'm surprised, when we first learned of your existence we searched and researched extensively, but couldn't find a trace of your clan anywhere, or of you yourself for that matter. I'd heard you'd belong to a clan of Ninjas from my conversations with Rias. And given what we've seen so far I can see why she took you in so impulsively regardless of your background"

"I can understand why you would think that, but... due to my own reasons I can't exactly say much at the moment, at least until I feel like I'm ready to speak about it. I hope you can understand"

That seemed to have lowered the tension a little but she continued "then last me ask you a few things, you don't have to answer me if you don't want to. These are simple things I wish to verify"

I thought about it for a moment and simply nodded for her to continue.

"I appreciate your understanding. First of all. Do you have any intentions to harm the students of this Academy?"

"No, and if your next questions will I protect them then the answer to that is of course yes" my response was immediate, it was given that I wouldn't do anything to the people here, I'm not Freed after all.

"...I see, moving on. From what I heard you came to this town because of a letter you received from Okita Souji, is that true?"

"Yes, I felt I should at least come here and offer my thanks to him for letting me use his place, though at the time I didn't know until a few weeks ago. I also felt indebted to him for that I should at least try to repay him somehow" as I felt these weren't big secrets as I already told Rias about it.

" Is that why you decided to join Rias's peerage?" a she seemed to be trying to press her luck to see how far she can go.

"Partially, but there's more to it than that" as I held my fingers out "there are three reasons" to show her before taking them down to one "first, is because I'm hoping to fight strong opponents, the stronger the better, so as to increase my own strength, no matter the cost and as quickly as possible"

From the look on her face that didn't seem to surprise her, as I told Rias something similar. I then raised another finger "Second, is because I can tell with my eyes what's in a person's heart, from my short time here I could tell that Rias genuinely loves and cares for her servants deeply. And from what I've heard about the world of Devils she is probably one of the few who do so. And to be honest, being introduced to the world of the Supernatural I feel as if it wouldn't be long before others approach me, and I bet not all of them with the same kindness and respect Rias showed. If so I would rather choose my own fate than let someone else make the decision for me" as my response seemed to surprise her, but I could see a small smile gracing the corner of her lips. Though I don't understand why, I decided not to think about it much

"I see, sounds like you didn't make the decision lightly" as she nodded her head in response.

"Forgive me for interrupting, please continue" as she gestured I nodded before continuing.

Though as I was about to speak I stopped for a moment, as I thought whether or not I should say it, Sona and Tsubaki seemed to realize my struggle, but stayed silent, to which I was grateful for. I soon came to a decision and continued "My third reason, is mainly because of one the things Rias offered me if I became a Devil… time"

""Time?"" both girls replied in surprise, they probably didn't expect me to say that.

Sona quickly recovered though as she asked "Time, by that I assume your speaking about the increased longevity of Devils to live for thousands of years. Am I correct?" as she fixed her glasses in response.

"Exactly, you see unlike most people I don't have goals, dreams, or desires, because I swore to make them all a reality. Though I don't know how many years it would take to accomplish it." as I pointed to the back of my head "In the back of my mind I was always worrying if I could even do it, there was still no guarantee I could achieve it, even if I spent my whole life pursuing it. For all my strength I still can't win against the passage of time, human life is short after all" as I lowered my head my thoughts returned to the web novel series, though Ren Tianyou was able to return home after not even a hundred years, but that's because the writer made it so, or perhaps even through his own hard work and effort. For all the crazy events and coincidences that's happened, this is still reality to me. There's no guarantee I'll be able to accomplish my goals in such a short time. So when Rias offered me the chance to join her peerage I did so in order to extend my lifespan.

Even if takes a hundred years or ten thousand, I will return home to my family.

Life is unpredictable after all, you may never know if your next moment, might also be your last.

Even if I have to sell my soul to the Devil (literally in this case), I'll make it happen.

Sona's voice snapped me back to reality "I see, it sounds to me like you have your own heavy responsibilities, you and Rias are the same in that regard"

"Huh?" while I thought " _what is she talking about?"_

"Never mind, forget I said anything. Moving on, my last question… what is your goal?" though I'm guessing she already expected my answer.

"Sorry, but that's private. Even if Rias asked me, I have no intention of revealing it to anyone"

"Why though?" as she tried pressing me for an answer.

" _I feel like I should be honest with her this time, otherwise it might end badly"_

"Simple, if anyone knew. They'd do everything they could to stop me..." as I laughed in response, I could see Sona's worried look on her face "I can assure you it isn't anything like your imagining"

"Still, I won't feel at ease until then, I hope you understand this?"

"Fine by me, not like your gonna get anything else out of me anyway" I retorted back to her, which caused her face to twitch in response.

She didn't say anything for several minutes before a sigh escaped her lips "you really are an enigma, Haru Uchiha… however-" as she stared at me, deciding not to let her intimidate me I return the favor, even activating the Sharingan for effect, it slightly startled her since it was her first time seeing it before she continued "I can at least tell your not going to be a threat, I hope you can continue to prove that to me" as she pulled out a folder from one of her desk drawers along with a stamp.

 **Bam!**

As she stamped the paper in the folder she put everything back "congratulations Haru Uchiha, allow me to be the first to welcome you to Kuoh Academy" as the tension in the air subsided.

"So, I take it this was your idea?"

"Indeed, we know nothing about you or your family history, as such I believed speaking face to face and assessing your character was the best course of action"

"I understand, it's no problem for me" as I waved her off and seemed surprised by my carefree attitude.

"Well then, if that's all then I'll be heading on over to my classroom"

"Tsubaki can take you there, she can also inform you about others things you may need to know" as Sona gestured to her, she nodded "please follow me, I'll show you to your classroom" I nodded in agreement before letting her take the lead as we left the Student Council Room

* * *

 _Shortly After Haru's Departure_

 _Third Person POV_

As Sona saw him out, she reclined into her seat "was that enough? Rias?" as she spoke out loud.

As she glanced at a corner of the room, suddenly what appeared to be a magic circle formed in midair, before the area distorted revealing two figures.

These were obviously Rias and Akeno

Their family (most likely Sirzechs) gave them something that allowed them to hide from even Haru's senses, which if he knew would probably take back all of the nice things he said about them.

"Yes, I appreciate your cooperation Sona" as she smiled in response, though to be honest she did feel a little guilty about what she had done, especially after hearing what Haru said about her.

"No need for formalities Rias, it's only natural you wish to know more about your new servant, after all, not even our best efforts have been able to find a trace of his identity. Were it not for you meeting Haru that day we may not have even know about the existence of such a clan" as she looked at Rias she could tell that she might be feeling guilty about their little scheme.

Though that is not entirely their own fault.

The moment the Gremory Family found out about Haru's existence through Okita Souji's letter, he was actually punished by Grayfia for keeping such a secret from them for so long, to which Okita was actually still recovering from (both physically and mentally).

Since then they wanted to know more about Haru, though it seems like that will still take a while. Not that there was any rush, they have after all centuries to get to know more about him.

At least, that's what they thought.

Akeno decided to speak up "Rias, about what he said earlier-" as she wondered what Haru meant by his words earlier, she couldn't understand the reason for saying such things.

"I know, for now though all we can do is look out for him, hopefully… he'll open up more to us, especially since it seems he's finally found someone to call family" as she thought back to how happy he was this morning, it honestly made her feel as if she had gotten to know more about the real Haru.

"For now though, we have other matters to attend to" though her voice sounded serious, internally she couldn't help but wonder what it is that could push Haru to go to such lengths?

"Well then, until next time Rias" as Sona sends her friend off with a small smile.

"Yes, likewise Sona, Akeno let's go"

"Of course Rias" Akeno responded before following her best friend.

" _Besides… I need to focus on my own problems, forgive me Haru"_ as she apologized to him before heading off to class.

* * *

 _Classroom_

 _Haru's POV_

After parting ways with the Student Council I was taken to the faculty office by Tsubaki, she introduced me to my teachers before leaving to return to Sona, we didn't speak much but it seemed we would get along just fine, unlike Sasuke I don't intend to push others away, unless they try to pry in too deep or become as Sasuke had put it "annoying" to me.

Asia came in shortly after Rias dropped her off, she greeted me before she started zoning off into space, most likely thinking about that asshat Riser.

To be honest I can't wait to meet him, I'll teach that pompous prick a lesson or two on what it truly means to look down on others.

No one really liked him the first time he was introduced but I would make sure to put the fear of Satan into him if he tries to mess with Rias, I really can't stand people like him.

Anyways, after that the teacher guided us to our classroom, which wasn't shocking we were in the same class as Issei, though the looks people were given me and Asia along the way already made me think about the rumors that were spreading back in town will soon come back to haunt me.

Still, I got to hand it to Rias to pull some strings so that all of us were in the same class.

As we walked into the class the entire place was silent, deciding to break the ice Asia was the first one to step forward.

"My name is Asia Argento, I'm feeling a bit like a fish out of water, but I'm excited to be here" as Asia bowed the entire class went into an uproar.

They all quieted down as the teacher told me to introduce myself, I took a step forward and stood in front of all the students.

"Hello everyone, my name is Haru Hayashi and it's a pleasure to meet all of you, I may not know much about this school but I hope to get along with everyone" as I bowed before showing my acting smile.

On a side note, I decided to go with my old name in the school roster. Not like it'll affect anyone, besides... it's the name my parents gave me, and this is one way to make sure I never forget who I am.

Back to the class

It was soon made painfully obvious to me that was the wrong call.

"Kyahh"

"He's so kind and so damn hot"

"The unofficial Black Prince of Kuoh has come to our school"

"This is huge news"

"Die you pretty boy"

"The Black Prince has descended"

"Do you think our Prince can handle it?"

"You mean Black X White"

"Oh my!"

"Go rot in a ditch and DIE!"

As I heard the class explode once more my face looked perfectly normal, on the inside however I was screaming " **A** **GAIN WITH THE BLACK PRINCE SHIT!** " as I thought maybe becoming a servant of Rias was a huge mistake.

One last thing " **IF ANYONE SAYS THAT BLACK X WHITE ONE MORE TIME I AM GOING TO CRUSH YOU!** " as an explosion went off in the background of my head.

"All right, please calm down, let them continue" as the teacher managed to calm down the students.

Asia beat me to the punch again "being in a new school in a strange town can be overwhelming but luckily I'm staying with Issei-"

""Bastard!"" spoke all the guys in the class as they looked at Issei with hatred in the eyes, while the victim in question was sweating in panic.

Though that wasn't the end of it

"And I also have my Big Brother Haru to help me out"

"" **WHAT? BIG BROTHER?** ""

The entire class started looking at me with, well I can't exactly describe it, like they wanted to ask but yet they... understood?

" _Not good, I should probably say something"_

As I patted Asia's shoulder which surprised her and some of the other students "please don't misunderstand you guys, you see, neither Asia or I had a family to call our own, so instead we decided to become the other's family. That way we could always have someone to rely on in times like these, so I would appreciate it if you could help my little sister out when she needs to" as I bowed once more.

"So that's it"

"I guess that's fine"

"Sure, you can count on us"

"Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to your sister"

As I heard the class going on and on like that, especially the female students seemed to really like someone who would watch out for her little sister as I heard the girls talking about me being both kind and good looking, "the perfect man" as they called it

The guys at least seemed relieved that I was her brother, while some schemed to get closer to me and through that Asia, I know that much but that ain't gonna happen.

As for Issei it seemed like he tried to slip away in the confusion

Unfortunately…

"Yo what the hell? You telling me that honey lives with you and you ain't dropped a dime for your homies broady?" as the near bald headed Matsuda grabbed Issei by the shirt and started shaking him.

"Come on, don't hold out on us. Tell us your secret have, you sworn off porn or something?" while the glasses wearing Motohama was holding Issei from behind so he couldn't run away.

"Let me clarify, she's staying at Issei's place because she wanted too" as I said that everyone went nuts.

"Haru you bastard, I'll get you for this!" as he was viciously beaten up by his so called "friends" which was amusing to watch.

"Hey Asia? Listen, your room has a lock right?" as I saw the girls from the anime, if I recall the one with the brown hair was called Katase, while the one with the pink hair was called Murayama, both were part of the Kendo club as they chased Issei and the Perverted Trio across campus every time they peeped on the girls.

"Um, yeah?" though I already knew what was going to happen next so I decided to ignore it and took my seat in the back, near one of the windows.

Though I glanced at them every know and again to check on my new little sister.

* * *

 _Occult Research Club_

 _After Class_

" _Well, going back to school wasn't as bad as I thought"_ as I walked into the clubroom followed by Issei and Asia after delivering today's fliers.

The girls were all nice to me and it seemed like they were really nice people as they got along well with Asia, I forgot about Aika though until she started getting close to Asia and making dirty jokes.

I quickly bopped her on the head and told her not to go too far.

For the guys it seemed like they didn't hate me per say, but when I told them if they hurt Asia in any way as her brother I wouldn't just stand by.

I released a tiny bit of my pressure to make them understand, though now they still keep a slight distance from me, but that's only temporary.

Other than that it seemed my nickname, Black Prince which started in town has become official here at Kuoh Academy. It irritated me that just because of my black hair and slightly above average looks they gave me such a stupid nickname. During lunch and other recesses I hightailed it out of there and into the forest for some privacy on top of one of the trees, which was probably gonna be my new favorite place to relax on campus, maybe the school roof too would be a nice idea.

" _I should look into that tomorrow"_ before I focused on reality and stood before Rias.

"Were done Rias, we finished delivering all of today's fliers" as I spoke to her she didn't listen.

Nowadays I accompany Issei and Asia on flier duty, while Issei rides with Asia on the bike I go by the rooftops or by running alongside them. To make sure no one but them noticed me I used a device Rias gave me to conceal my presence from ordinary people.

For the moment I don't intend to develop my average magic power for things other than the basics and instead pour all of my time into mastering new Jutsu and getting stronger.

"Hello, Earth to Rias" Issei spoke up that seemed to snap her out of her trance.

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess I spaced out there for a little bit, it's been one of those days, Asia" as she looked towards her "Yes ma'am?" she replied back while Rias got out of her chair and placed a hand on her hip.

"If you don't have any problems with it I was thinking you could make your big debut tonight"

"Debut?" as she tilted her head in response.

"Issei, would you mind explaining to her?" while I sat down on the couch and looked on.

While Issei did that I looked at Koneko before pulling out a scroll from my bag.

"Hey Koneko"

"Hmm, yeah?" as she looked at me while eating her chips, I unfurled the scroll.

Before forming a hand seal

" _ **Release**_ _"_

 **Peng!**

As a giant cloud of smoke appeared for an instant, before long it dissipated.

"!" Koneko on the other hand dropped her chips in shock, while the corner of her mouth started drooling at the sight before her eyes.

It was a mountain of sweets nearly twice as tall as her appeared on the desk.

"I promised you didn't I. Sorry it took so long though, it wasn't easy getting this much together" as I scratched my cheek in response.

That's right, back in the church I promised Koneko I would get her sweets as an apology for using the **Toad Mouth Trap Jutsu**.

Though it took me a little while to gather this much I would say it was well worth it.

"My goodness Koneko, he wasn't kidding. This is… impressive" as he tried to grab one from the pile, Koneko quickly reacting and swatted away Kiba's hand.

"Mine" as she started guarding the sweets like a cat defending its territory.

Kiba couldn't do anything but look shocked at her reaction, which brought a smile to my face. I took the scroll buried underneath the pile and tucked it inside my school uniform, I modified it myself in order to have a few pockets like the ninja backpack Ren Tianyou had in order to conceal and carry various ninja tools discreetly. Though I couldn't have too many as too much weight would only slow me down.

"These are all for you Koneko, so go on, take them, you deserve it" as I patted her head without thinking… **FUCK!**

" _Oh shit, she's gonna punch me like Issei"_ was what I thought was gonna happen, but instead she seemed to not mind it.

"Koneko?" as I looked down at her "just this once" she said, though I saw her cheeks turn a little shade of rose in embarrassment, which was honestly so cute that I started petting her a little more.

"Nyahh~" as I heard a barely audible meow of happiness from her I thought " _she really is just like a cat"_

"!" probably realizing what she did she quickly separated from me "did you hear?" as I saw her voice turn darker than usual.

" _Might as well go down with a bang"_ as I looked her straight in the eye "yes, and there's no shame in that, it was actually kind of cu-"

 **Bang!**

"Te.." were the last things I remember before passing out from a punch to the gut by an embarrassed Koneko.

Of which I didn't recover until next morning...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, Ashbel Dusk here has finally returned after so long. First of all I want to apologize to you guys since their hasn't been any updates in the last few months and from the comments I know you guys have been dying for more.**

 **Now that I'm back you can expect the story of Haru and the others to get very interesting, it's been tough to write new chapters since I told you I've had extremely limited internet access over the past few months, but I'm proud to announce that I've made substantial progress and that the two chapters a month will continue from here on out.**

 **I was also surprised to see how many more followers I've had since then, I can't thank you guys enough for sticking with me after being gone for so long. I promise to do the very best I can for you guys.**

 **If you guys have any questions you want to ask me please leave it in the reviews as I'll answer them in the next chapter since I wanted to give you guys this chapter as soon as I returned.**

 **Also because I need to see if anyone else had left questions in the reviews over these past few months.**

 **P.S: Chapter 16 of Guildmate from Another World has the same message.**

 **Next Time: Haru and the others head out for Familiars, what sort of monsters await them in the Familiar Forest?**

 **Till Next Time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: High School DxD, Naruto, etc is owned by its respective companies. I do not own anything except my OCs**

 **Chapter 12**

 _Early Morning_

After regaining consciousness I found myself laid on the couch with a blanket draped over me. As I looked around I saw no one else was around, most likely they had gone off to class, but damn that hurt like hell.

" _Guess Koneko's not the Rook for nothing"_ as I checked my gut, other than some lingering pain it doesn't hurt as much anymore.

"I should probably head home now and change" as I tossed the blanket off and left the clubroom.

* * *

 _A Few Days Later_

Not much more happened after that aside from the daily routine for me, training, going to school, clubroom, home, rinse and repeat.

Though Issei struck a deal with Rias that if he could get a pact that he'd be able to rub Rias's breasts, Rias being the kind hearted person she is agreed to it, though it was odd since I thought Rias would be the one to propose it, but chalked it up to me causing canon to go fuck itself.

In the end Issei won but due to his blind panic he missed his chance and has since been wallowing in agony.

Though it was amusing watching him go through the five stages of grief all at once over his "loss".

As for me I've been having a sort of hit and miss situation regarding pacts, sometimes I get weird clients that even Rias agrees aren't worth making a pact with.

One such instance was particularly traumatizing.

Three words…

…

…

…

...

 _ **I met Mil-tan**_

 _ **...**_

... My first question to God was of course...

 _ **WHY?**_

 _ **WHY ME?**_

 _ **WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME?**_

 **Issei's supposed to be the victim, not me!**

As I berated God I was in return "gifted" with massive headaches one after the other for this injustice, though that didn't stop me from going on and on for several minutes cursing both God and whatever brought me here in the first place to suffer like this.

But the worst of it had yet to come.

It was his "request"

What he wanted was to become a real life magical girl, though I know I couldn't possibly accomplish that with Devil's magic.

And that's when for the first time since coming here, I regretted having these abilities.

I _**RELUCTANTLY**_ placed my hand on him and used the Transformation Jutsu.

This resulted in him no longer looking like a buff cross-dresser, or how Issei put it in the novels "the strongest girl born from a man on Earth" but like a real life magical girl, I made her look like a magical girl from the Magical Girl Milky Series that Issei watched.

Honestly, I couldn't associate that _**thing**_ that no doubt would scar little kids or anyone else with the magical girl in front of me, that's something no one's brain could possibly process even if they saw hit happen right in front of them.

I'm pretty sure their brain would either crash immediately at worst or have some form of PTSD for the rest of their life at the very least.

That lead to the second time I regretted having my abilities, since I already had the former after experiencing it myself.

Mil-tan was so happy when he/she looked in the mirror he/she gave me a bear crushing hug, which I should remind you that despite being transformed Mil-tan was still able to wreck a pipe chair with his/her bare hands and fight with Witches from the Khaos Brigade… again... **BAREHANDED!**

His/Her strength was monstrous, nearly crushing my bones in the process.

It felt like my body was being bent in ways it never should have.

Never again do I want to go through such a horrifying experience.

Afterwards Mil-tan wanted to make a pact with me but I quickly escaped.

Shortly after leaving though I felt something "disturbing" coming from the direction of Mil-tan's house. You'd have to be insane to go back there after feeling that.

That's when I decided to through Issei under the bus by calling him and carry the torch, after all this was supposed to be his job from the start, so I thought it only fair for him to bear that burden.

Also, I'll be rejecting all of Mil-tan's requests from now on.

Rias didn't seem happy with that but after showing her what he looks like, she understood my pain and let Issei handle it. Which surprised me at the kindness she shows to me compared to Issei originally.

Of course, since she's a Devil she doesn't do this kind of thing for free either.

In exchange for helping settle this matter, she wanted me to teach her to throw shuriken whenever she wants, I agreed on the spot, no questions asked.

That was one "enemy" I know I'll never be able to beat.

 **Anything** to avoid meeting **him** again.

* * *

… On a side note when Issei returned from Mil-tan's place he aimed straight for me. He had eyes that practically screamed "you're dead" as killing intent poured out of him along with tears of blood, frightening poor Asia and the rest of the clubroom.

Not even Rias ordering him to stop had any effect.

We ended up fighting in the clubroom for over ten minutes as Issei's fury and anger increased before something unexpected happened.

Issei's Boosted Gear...awakened.

During the fight I flew out the window and outside the club building with Issei jumping from the second floor.

And…. well…. (As I scratched my head in embarrassment)

…

...

I teased him a bit about joining the 'other team' with Mil-tan, sending him into a frenzy.

I know Albion said that pure rage was one of the most effective ways of drawing out the Dragon inside him, but I didn't think just teasing him about that would be enough. I can't tell if Issei has talent or not when it comes to moments like these.

Anyway, after Issei awakened his Boosted Gear his power rises to be on par with Raynare's.

I spent the next few minutes (about two or three) fighting him as he boosted himself until it reset and he collapsed from exhaustion. Though even as he lay there on the ground the hatred in his eyes hadn't diminished one bit. It reminded me of the look Sasuke had after getting his ass handed to him by Itachi, of course that's just my personal opinion.

Rias and the others were of course excited for Issei awakening the Boosted Gear, but boy was she pissed about fighting in the clubroom.

As punishment me and Issei had to spend the rest of the night fixing the clubroom.

I asked Rias why I had to be punished when Issei was the one responsible.

Her response was "guilt by association", which was completely absurd.

...

...

So yeah, at least I'm ahead of Issei, who hasn't made many pacts so far so that's something good.

I made up to Issei by giving him a few new porno mags (that I stole from a shop in town for times like these) and pretty much made up.

A pervert's mind is so easy to figure out.

* * *

Which brings us back full circle as the trio of us prepared to head out for flier delivery.

"Okey dokey I'm all set" says my cute little sister. Since Asia and I became brother and sister she's been exceptionally happy about her new life as a Devil, though occasionally she has been praying leading to some rather fun teasing on my part.

"Asia, Haru, and I are gonna go hand out some fliers, how about it you two you ready to go?"

Issei and Asia's relationship living together has been going well so far, though it seems Asia hasn't gotten the courage to move things to the next level.

That's to be expected of course, but this just shows how innocent she still is, though as her big brother it does make me worry a bit when Rias moves in with them later. Issei's a pervert of course, but then again he isn't like "other" perverts so it should be fine for now.

"Hold on" as we all turned to her she put her elbows on the desk with her chin resting under her hands "I think you'll be glad to know your flier days are over"

"They are?" asked Issei.

She then stood up from her desk and assured Issei "relax, it's not a punishment like last time. You've all done great work, but normally the hassle of running around handing out fliers is the job of a familiar"

"Hell yeah, so what is this sort of like a promotion?"

"Yeah, I guess you could look at it that way, but first things first, we need to find you three familiars" as she smiled and I couldn't help but think about the summoning jutsu contracts that were available in the world of Naruto, only this will involve Devil Magic, not much difference except for a few things:

First, compared to Naruto's Summoning Contract being able to make use of the Reverse Summoning Jutsu, this one is entirely one sided.

Second, is also the fact that the familiar will serve the Master forever, that is if they prove their strength first, or that they like the person they will instead serve them of their own free will.

Another major difference between the two is that they can probably be summoned for as long as you want, compared to the Summoning Jutsu that has a time limit it is significantly more effective to have a Familiar in battle.

Rias then raised her hand, from a puff of smoke came out a little bat.

"This is my familiar Issei, I believe you two have met each other" as he wondered what she meant by that, the bat transformed into the flier girl who appeared on Issei's date with Raynare.

Though since I saved him from that fate the flier was never used and ultimately Rias asked him to join her peerage.

"Hot flier girl's your familiar?" he asked before transforming back into a bat, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"That's really neat"

"And I've got one too of course" as she pointed her finger to the ground a magic circle instantly formed, out of it came a small Oni who greeted us by waving its hand.

"Whoa, is that an imp?" asked Issei, though I don't know what's the difference between an Oni or an imp here.

"This is Shiro" as I looked towards Koneko I saw in her hands a small white cat with hazel eyes, matching Koneko's and with a pair of bells around what I could see a link purple sash.

" _It's so cute_ " as I looked to Koneko for permission, who nodded in response, before starting to play with the little kitten by rubbing its tiny belly with my fingers.

"Meow~~" as I heard it purr in delight before it tried to paw at my fingers like a cat toy.

I always had a soft spot for animals, so playing or petting them always brought a smile to my face.

"That means she likes you" as she saw her familiar so easily take a liking to me, Koneko gave a rare smile as she watched me play with it.

" _So it was a girl, I always wondered about that, now I know just a little bit more"_ as I saw the kitten play with my fingers in joy.

"Mine's badass" said Kiba trying to impress Issei "I don't care about your tiny dancer" whatever that means.

Rias then spoke with her arms crossed underneath her bust "Don't be jealous Issei you'll get one, familiars are a major part of being a Devil. When you're in need there always there to back you up"

"That's great, the only problem is we have no idea how were supposed to get one" asked Asia, speaking for the first time since this conversation began.

"That's the next step-"

 **KNOCK!**

 **KNOCK!**

As we heard the door to the clubroom being knocked on.

"Yeah?" called Akeno.

The door opened shortly after by two girls.

Sona and Tsubaki whom I meet a few days ago were there, followed by several others.

If I remember correctly they are members of the Student Council and also Sona's Peerage.

Though to be honest it's been quite a while since I arrived in this world and due to mostly focusing on my training and survival I don't remember much about some of the side characters in the series.

The white haired girl I believe was called Momo, the brown haired girl tied into braids was called Reya, the girl with reddish brown hair was the hyperactive girl Tomoe if I remember correctly.

Though as for the blue haired and short twin ponytails I honestly can't remember.

Though the only male of their group I definitely recognize .

A young man with short blond hair like Kiba's and Grey eyes. Wearing the Kuoh Academy's school uniform without the blazer and his sleeves rolled up.

Saji Genshirou

Reincarnated Devil and Future Prison Dragon Emperor

As they all walked in behind Sona in a tight formation the King was the first to speak "sorry to interrupt" as she apologized but offered a smile like the first time we met.

"Whoa, what the heck is she doing here?" said Issei in disbelief.

"Issei, big brother Haru, who are these people?" asked Asia while hiding behind us.

"The one leading them is Souna Shitori, the Student Council President" I decided to steal Issei's line and introduce her.

Issei then took over "and the girl with the glasses behind her is Tsubaki Shinra, it also looks like they brought the rest of the Student Council with them"

"For now let's just listen and see what happens" as both agreed and merely watched.

"Hello Sona what can I do for you?" as Rias spoke like she was talking to an old friend, which they were since both their households have been in close contact since they were children.

"Nothing, I just wanted to congratulate you on increasing the number of your servants"

"Hold on, how does she know about that?" asked Issei and Akeno followed up "Her real name's Sona Sitri and she's not just the Student Council President she's the next head of the House of Sitri, a big Devil family"

As Issei looked at her in disbelief "Are you saying there are other Devils at our school?"

"Obviously, to be honest I knew about them since I first arrived here, but since I didn't know anything about the "Supernatural" at the time I decided to keep my distance"

"Seriously? Why didn't you tell us?" asked Issei as he looked at me.

I looked back at him and smiled "now where's the fun in that?" to which he was left speechless.

That's when the first condescending words came out of the sole pawn's mouth "Rias I'm hurt to find out you didn't tell your little servant about us, but I suppose if you don't trust him with inside info then he must not be worth much you huh?" as he gave a smirk to Issei, and I'm pretty sure he was grouping me in with him.

Sona merely closed her eyes "It's considered bad form to get involved in the affairs of other households Saji, it's only natural that Rias held this back"

"I know you, your the guy from 2-C who was just elected Student Council Clerk right? I think I might have voted for this guy" as Issei looked at Saji

"Saji Genshirou, my Pawn?" as she introduced him to us.

Rias then gestured towards all three of us.

"These are my Pawns, Haru Uchiha and Issei Hyoudou, as well as my Bishop Asia Argento"

"Haru Uchiha, a pleasure" as I offered my short greetings.

"Wow, so your a Pawn too dude, then that totally means were twinsies" as Issei laughed in delight for finding someone to relate to besides me.

Though Saji doesn't see it that way as he scoffed in disrespect "Can it D-bags, you and your gaggle of slutty sluts and pretty boys don't deserve to be in the same room as a group of distinguished Devils like the Sitri"

"You take that back" as Issei was irked at that comment towards his friends.

"Not that I really care for this weakling, but do you think you could take him outside? I think you still need a little more time to properly tame him Sona, I thought you would have broken him in by now but clearly I misjudged you" as I sounded utterly disappointed

"Hey! Watch your damn mouth Pretty Boy, apologize to Sona or else!" as he grinded his teeth in fury.

Though Sona reprimanded him which took the spring out of his step, he took a moment to recover before his smug smile returned and looked at us "Not even Gay prince charming over there can protect you from me" as he held out four fingers in front of him "I took up four Pawn pieces bro"

Though Sona's next words clearly shocked him "Issei took seven pieces, and while Haru only needed one, it was a Mutation Piece, so he's clearly higher than yours. It's always better to check your facts before you make a complete fool of yourself "

"Wait! What? You're freaking kidding me right, how did these lame ass butt munches manage that?"

"You know there's the saying 'not everything is as it appears, the same could be applied here, don't always go assuming your better than others, otherwise it will only lead to your own downfall" as I looked at him before scoffing at him, not even interested in arguing with him anymore.

"My apologies, he's young, I hope you'll forgive him his youthful naivety. Newbies don't always appreciate the finer points of civility, do they?" as Sona looked at Saji.

"Oh, right" before extending his hand out to shake "my pleasure" he said as Asia grabbed his with both her hands "No, the pleasure is all mine"

Though before long he tried to flirt with my little sister, which was interrupted by Issei grabbing his hands and squeezing them with tremendous force.

Both Rias and Sona couldn't help but smile at their Pawns banter, before Rias asked me to separate them, so I quickly went in between them.

 **BZZZ!**

"AHHH" as both Pawns separated immediately and grabbed their hands, still jolted from the shock.

"I'm glad you two are starting to get along, but Saji, let me warn you now, otherwise..." as I quickly formed a series of hand seals.

 **CHEEP!**

 **CHEEP!**

 **CHEEP!**

As the piercing sound of birds chirping echoed in the room, though the power was kept down so as to not hurt Koneko's sensitive ears, but was still pretty frightening to everyone who saw it.

"If you try anything with my little sister, you're gonna learn what it means to be struck by lightning indoors, understand?" as I smiled at him, though everyone could tell that this wasn't a friendly one.

"U-U-Umm, yes, absolutely" as he started shaking in place, probably fearing for his life

"Oh my, it seems Haru is far more sadistic than I thought, and that smile, ohhh... the things we can do, ufufufu" as I heard Akeno laughing behind me, along with the sound of her licking her lips.

" _Maybe I went a little too far?"_ as I released my Chidori, it seems Saji understood as he walked towards Issei.

Though before long they started arguing and insulting each other again, but at the very least they weren't going to be going at each other's throat anytime soon.

* * *

And with that little episode over with we could finally move on as they both bragged about getting their own familiars, something that didn't slip by the Student Council President.

"Oh, is that your plan Rias?" asked Sona

"Yes, I was thinking of going next week actually"

"Well that's a bit of a problem for us as he only takes people once a month"

" _Here we go"_ as I saw how the play by play goes for this one.

"In that case, why don't we have a friendly little contest to sort this whole thing out" as I sensed Rias's competitive spirit.

"A contest?" "Whoever wins earns the right to make their request first"

As Sona narrowed her eyes "Surely you're not talking about a Rating Game?"

Rias simply shrugged it off "oh no, we'd never get permission to do something like that"

"Yes, your right, besides this isn't the time to call attention to yourself now is it-"

"Don't go _**there**_ " as I noticed Rias's tone of voice change in that instant, so did Akeno as I looked at her.

" _The time is drawing near"_ as I contemplated my options Rias spoke up "I know, we should settle this the good old fashioned high school way, with sports"

* * *

 _The Following Day_

"So yeah, I guess it was a draw" as I said so Koneko was holding the rackets remains they both used, needless to say it ended exactly like in the anime. Though right now they were discussing which game to play.

As I sipped some tea while sitting on the couch, I thought back on how they used magic in public like that, luckily the students were way too focused on the fact that the Student Council President, Tsubaki, Rias, and Akeno were in tennis outfits which gave the boys (especially the Perverted Trio) tons of pantie shots.

Well, there is a saying in the ninja world.

There are three things ninja typically fall victim too:

 _ **Sneak Attacks**_

 _ **Poison**_

"Can you guess the third? _"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

As I heard the door open "We've chosen dodgeball as the game to play" followed by Rias and Akeno entering the room.

"We meet the Sitri's tomorrow night in the gym, so let's win this"

""Right"" as everyone replied at once.

As I took a sip of my tea before looking at both of them, more specifically at their unbelievable bodies only Devils could possibly have.

The answer's clearer than a fire in the night...

 _ **Women**_

As I quickly glanced away though my face was still red " _whoever came up with that was right, Amen to-"_

 **BZZZT!**

"Owww" as I yelped in pain, surprising the rest of the team

Rias was the first to ask "Haru, are you okay?" with concern on her face, probably because I rarely scream in pain like that.

"I'm… fine, but come on? I can't even say that? God damn-"

 **BZZZT!**

" **FOR THE LOVE OF SATAN!** " as I tried to fight through the knives currently going through my head.

"Jeez, you should really be more careful, seems like old habits die hard" as she looked at my pain a smile couldn't help but form on her face.

"Not now Rias, someone give me an Aspirin" as I tried to fight off the throbbing in my head.

When sayings like that have been apart of the most of your life of course it isn't easy to get it out of your system.

"Back to the matter at hand…" as Rias continued on I thought " _Seriously?"_ though it seems she wasn't looking at me anymore, thinking I can deal with it.

Asia spoke up "Thanks for playing for us guys"

"Yeah, for real" while Issei smiled at Kiba and Koneko, completely ignoring my pain.

" _I'm gonna get you for this one day you guys, just you wait"_

* * *

 _A Few Days Later_

 _Gymnasium_

" _Hopefully they don't end up blowing the court to pieces, if we're lucky"_ as I did my stretches in my school jersey with Kiba's help for the moment.

"They outnumber us by one person so we asked the extra to be referee" as Rias informs us while playing with the ball, Kiba finished helping me out and went to do his own warm-ups.

"I'm like the worst at sports, I don't even remember how to play" Issei complained, which isn't wrong because at the moment he is pitifully weak.

" _How he'd catch up to the likes of me and Vali in less than a year?"_

That's probably the least surprising thing many readers thought about the entire series.

Well...you know... if you don't count the absurdly thick plot armor he probably has on at all times.

"Oh, you'll be fine, just grab a ball, aim it at the Sitri team and hit them right in the face" as she finished monologuing and passed the ball to Kiba.

"Haru and Asia picked it up in no time I'm sure you can do it too"

"Speaking of Asia…"

" **AHHH** , my legs are on fire" as she screamed in pain from the stretching being done by Akeno.

"Stretch it a little bit farther, come on you can do it" as she gave encouragement to my little sister, I couldn't help but smile at the scene.

" **AHHHH** " as I heard the scream I turned and saw Issei bent all the way down by Koneko's brute strength, nearly doing a perfect ninety degree split.

"That has got to hurt like hell, though I can't say I feel sorry for him" as I knew he was having dirty thoughts in his mind again, not that he wasn't 24/7.

A few minutes later after Issei was put back together he handed out several headbands with the words "Occult Research Club" stitched onto them.

"Team Headbands?" asked Rias as she looked at them.

"Nice" praised Kiba

"Yeah, we're gonna look totally badass" agreed Akeno

"Definitely, maybe it'll also help Issei make sure he doesn't throw the ball at his own team" as I teased him he replied with "Hey!" as if annoyed, but couldn't defend himself.

"Thanks though, I stayed up all night making them"

"You didn't sleep?" asked Rias surprised he would do that.

"I just wanted to make something cool as a way of saying thanks you for everything you guys are doing for us, I'm lucky to have friends as awesome as you, plus I suck at sports so like Haru said I'll remember not to throw the ball at my own team"

As we each look at our headbands a small smile appears on me "thanks Issei, it really means a lot that you made these"

Rias followed up on me as if waiting for that to happen "I think they're perfect Issei, it was nice of you to do that"

Issei scratched the back of his head "I don't know it's not a big deal or anything"

"Your a pervert, but you're sweet" as Koneko smiled for the first time in a while"

"Let's put these on, go out there and do our best to kick some Sitri butt"

""Yeah"" everyone agreed on that

"Speak of the Devil herself" as I looked behind me so too did everyone else.

"Ready to rock and roll?" as we saw Sona and the rest of the Student Council in their gym outfits.

We soon took up our positions on the field.

As the **DEATHMATCH** began…

...

Though I'm gonna skip that, mostly because it didn't differ much from the anime to me.

Secondly, is because the only difference was that, instead of Issei getting hit… it was me.

No matter how strong you get you can never train to not feel pain in the groin, every man in the world can attest to that.

I passed out during the second half in the game by protecting Asia who was about to get hit, Sona probably planned it that way because seconds before the ball reached my face it suddenly changed direction, most likely aiming for my stomach but instead it hit… there.

It was the second most agonizing pain I had ever felt since coming to this world.

I can only attribute it to Sona's knack for tactics, or a happy miscalculation... or both.

Regardless, it worked so I can't complain about the outcome.

By the way in case you were wondering, I'm fine. I regained consciousness shortly after Rias and the others won.

Asia used Twilight Healing on me, luckily they didn't take my pants off, mostly because Rias strongly suggested that she do it over my pants, for which I am eternally grateful for.

* * *

 _Occult Research Club_

"Victory" as we clink our glasses together which was filled with juice instead of alcohol, we are still minors after all.

"I want you to know, I'm thankful to each and every one of you for going out there and doing what needed to be done to beat those Devils, I hope you guys feel proud"

"I can't say the same for me, hell even Issei did better than I. Sticking around till the end" as I still felt some minor pain from that devastating blow.

"Come on, sure you got nailed in the nats but you fought till the bitter end man. That really says something"

"He's right"

"Your sacrifice wasn't in vain"

"Yeah, it was impressive"

"Shut up Issei"

As me and the group bickered we also praised Issei for making the headbands, as it really brought the team together.

Though as soon as Kiba praised him Issei went ahead and said if Kiba was a girl he would totally kiss him, slightly freaking him out.

"I hate to break up the celebration but I think it's time we get these three a couple of familiars"

As Akeno activated the magic circle "wait, you mean we're getting them right now?"

"It's a full moon tonight, this is our best shot to see him" answered Rias

"See who?" wondered Issei "the Familiar Master"

" _Well then, here we go"_ as the light from the circle transported us.

* * *

 _Familiar Forest_

As the light faded from the magic circle, we found ourselves in a dimly lit forest, most likely because of all the trees.

Though since were Devils are eyesight still works perfectly even in places like this.

"Uh, where are we?"

"Yeah, what he said" as I agreed with Issei as I looked at my surroundings.

" _Though not the same, it reminds me of the Forest of Death in some ways"_ as I thought back to the Naruto series, though the only similarities between them were that they were both forests.

Compared to the building size trees in the Forest of Death these looked pretty normal if you don't mind the twisted trees and the red tinted sky above.

"Duh, a magical forest where all the Familiars live" summarized Akeno as I merely nodded in response.

Kiba then assured us that this was where they came to get there's too.

"Oh I'm cool, I mean besides the fact I just pissed myself"

"Yeah, it's really freaky"

"Not really to me, in fact it reminds me of the Forest of Death"

"Forest of Death?" as Rias asked as she probably never heard me speak about it before.

"Yeah, except the trees were way taller, and there were giant monsters and bugs trying to eat you, it was an excellent training ground for ninjas to hone their skills as shinobi, and was used as part of the Chūnin Exams."

"And what else?" as she pressed on, probably wanting to know more about my past..

"Another time Rias, I don't think this is the proper place to talk about this" which seemed to returned her to earth, though I saw her cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

"Who wants me?"

"" **AHHHH!** "" as both Issei and Asia screamed in fright.

As we looked above us in one of the treetops we saw a middle aged man who was looking exactly like a ripped-off older version of Ash Ketchum from Pokemon, which everyone in my old world would recognize at a glance.

"Who's there?" yelled Issei, demanding to know who he is.

"The Master of the Familiars a.k.a Zatouji" answered the man from earlier.

"That's the guy"

"Looks that way" as I couldn't help but think about how many copyright infringements Nintendo would issue. And what the people back home would say if they saw this in person.

"If your goal is to find Familiars galore you've come at the right time that's for sure. The full moon is out to help you decide and I'll be the one to act as your guide " rhymed Zatouji while forming a G symbol with his hands.

"If you can't tell Zatouji's way obsessed with making things rhyme"

"Yeah, kinda figured that out when he went ahead and announced" as I looked at Akeno only to see her smiling at me.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, ufufufu" while I wondered what was going through her head Zatouji speaks.

"Now, how can I help you, tell me all your wants and desires, a strong one, a fast one, one that likes to set fires?"

Issei went ahead and spoke first though with a perverted grin on his face "yeah cool, do you have any hot Familiars with big tigos, who really like nerdy white guys?"

Zatouji seemed annoyed with him "this is always why amateurs really annoy, if you're seeking something more than a toy utilize your other head my boy. To find the familiar who will be the best fit look for best personality, don't look for best tit"

Asia clasped her hands together "makes sense, but I'd like one that's really cute and fun to be around"

"Fun? Done and done" as Zatouji smiled like a creep while Asia thanked him, Issei complained but then Zatouji looked at me.

"What about you my boy, you seem like your ready"

"Yeah, I want one that's fast and particularly good at tracking, something like a wolf or dog preferably"

"I see, so that's the case, then I have one that just might fit the base" as he flipped through his notebook before landing on one in particular.

"Very well then follow me, you don't want to end up lost here, trust me" as he jumped down and started guiding us.

Koneko grabbed my uniform's wrist "why dogs or wolves, do you not like cats?" though she sounded monotone I could tell she sounded a bit anxious.

I patted her head and smiled "nothing like that, I really do like cats, just that I like dogs as well. I don't like favoring one over the other. Besides, I use to have a dog as well when I was a kid"

"...I see" though as I rubbed her head it seemed to make her happy before she returned to the group.

We soon came across a lake with light peeking out of it.

"This lake is awesome righteous and ripe, at the bottom you'll find magical sprites"

" _In English they're called Undines, but I'll just keep that tidbit to myself"_

As I looked at Issei he can already start imagining how it'll happen in his mind.

Soon the lake lights up and Zatouji speaks "Here we go, looks like a Sprite is about to show" as from the back comes a seemingly normal and beautiful women.

 **Reality Crash in 3...2...1**

" **RHAAHHHH!"** as what came out was something straight out of a horror show at a circus, a blond buff version of Mil-tan… the horror.

Issei looks on in horror while I went and hid behind a tree… a few hundred meters away.

Just the sight of it sends chills down my spines.

"Take a look, that's off the hook"

"But clearly not off the roids, what is it a competitive bodybuilder?" asked Issei in shock

"Undine are rare water sprites with megawatt power, a Familiar like that would make your enemies cower" rhymed Zatouji

"Screw that, he looks like he could pick me up and break me in half"

"Not he, sorry but this one's a she" as he finishes Issei collapses from reality crumbling down around him.

" _To be honest I feel your pain Issei, but I won't tell you, for your own sake"_ as I looked on in pity.

* * *

After a few minutes of letting Issei recover I notice that in the distance some lightning clouds were… moving?

No, it's more like lightning was jumping from one cloud to the next.

"What the hell is that?" as I observed it I could tell it was heading in our direction.

"Hey, something's headed our way" as I yelled to let the others know.

As they looked up at me for a moment before they noticed what was happening above.

"What is that?" asked Kiba.

"No clue, but it's heading straight for us"

Soon the lightning was in the skies above us…

 **BZZT!**

 **BZZT!**

 **Bang!**

As it tried striking at me who was in the tree I jumped off and landed on the ground, the blast disintegrated the tree with ease.

As I looked up what I saw surprised me.

"A wolf?" as everyone looked at the wolf on the ground, though it wasn't your ordinary wolf, in fact it was twice the size of even the biggest bears I had seen in my life.

It had red eyes with white pupils in its eyes, fangs that looked more like those of a saber tooth tiger.

Pristine white fur that extended across its main body with only the huge paws being gray. It had several golden spikes appearing out from both sides of its face, a blue aura surrounding its neck and what looked like a raimon floating behind it. It also had two tails, but they looked more metallic than real ones as blue lightning surrounded it.

 **[A.N:For reference look at the lightning beast from the anime Isuca but just half its original size from the start. Why I chose this is because of two reasons. A: It's fucking awesome. B: Because it fits Haru's requirements for a familiar, no more needs to be said.]**

Zatouji seemed excited as he spoke "Oh my, look at this, it's your lucky day my friend for finding rare familiars"

"Mind clarifying" demanded Rias.

"This right here is a lightning beast, not only is it fast and powerful, but everything about it fits your servants desires to a T" as he formed the T symbol this time.

"That's true, wolves have an incredible sense of smell and hearing. Perfect for tracking, best of all it looks like it isn't hostile at the moment" as I looked at the lightning beast in front of me, as I couldn't sense any killing intent from it.

"It seems this is its first time seeing a different species, so it got curious and came over to see the new faces" as Zatouji pulled out his book landing on the page with the lightning beast.

"So, what exactly do I do to make it my familiar?" I asked curiously.

"Though it has no ill intent, once a challenger comes forth they won't stop until one of you submit" explained

Rias walked in front of the others and looked at me "Haru, this one is perfect, you should definitely get it as your Familiar"

"Don't need to tell me, I'll catch up with you guys later" as I walked over to the lightning beast.

"Alright, but don't you dare lose, as a member of the House of Gremory you cannot allow defeat"

As I planted my fist into my open palm "yes ma'am" I replied before standing a few feet away from it.

The others soon left to find their familiars, leaving me and the beast alone. I don't know if it has high intelligence because it hasn't done anything yet.

"Do you understand me?" I decided to ask it.

" **Growl** " as I heard the lightning beast followed by what I thought was a nod of confirmation.

"I see, then you know what I want to do, right?"

" **Roff** " as the beast unexpectedly barked like a dog, it threw me off a bit but decided to look past it for now.

"So, will you come willingly, or do I have to make you?"

In response it started growling as if to say "try it, I dare you" with its eyes.

"I see, then no more talking, let's get to the fun" as I immediately appeared next to the lightning beast, only for my fists to hit nothing but air.

" _It's unbelievably fast"_ as I activated the Sharingan to try and find it, which I did as I looked a few feet away as it appeared in a flash of lightning.

" _Reminds me of the Fourth Raikage's speed, but it's still much slower"_ as I looked at it in fascination.

 **Roar!**

As it roared lightning started discharging around it before a few bolts were aimed directly at me.

Forming a series of hand seals quickly I channel Chidori in every direction.

" **Chidori Stream** " as I yell out and the bolts of lightning collided with my own a series of explosions go off in the area.

As the smoke clears I see that the beast is no longer in front of me, before I can react I feel something collide into my shoulder and knocking me onto the ground, or more accurately something jumped on me and lodged into my shoulder.

"Gahhhh!" as I yell out in pain, looking at my shoulder I see that the lightning beast just took a huge bite out of my shoulder.

"Son of a bitch, get off me" as I use my legs to kick the beast under its stomach, as it yelped in pain before being sent a few meters away.

As I got off the floor and look at the bite marks leaking blood and staining my uniform red, I look back at the wolf "don't think this is over just because you drew first blood" as I try to move my shoulder.

"I _t's not broken, but this will make it harder to make hand seals as quickly"_ as I decided to plan my next move.

Forming hand seals at half my usual speed, being 2 hand seals a second, I laid my hands on the ground.

" **Earth Style: Stone Plate Coffin** " as I finished sections of rock formed around the beast, completely surrounding it, the wolf surprised at this is not able to react as quickly before two gigantic sections form.

"Now, crush" as I brought my palms together

 **Boom!**

As the wolf gets squished between the two boulders.

Or so I thought.

As I hear crackling in the sky I look up and see that the clouds above me have turned into thunderclouds.

"So you escaped into the clouds huh. Gotta say I'm liking you more and more my friend" as I smiled at the sky.

Soon several bolts of lightning come down and are aimed right for my head.

Of course with the Sharingan it was like seeing it in slow motion so I was able to barely dodge in time.

This is real lightning after all, the only way to dodge it is to anticipate where it's gonna strike.

A few minutes go by and several more explosions and lighting crackling happens off into the distance, probably annoying the hell out of all the creatures here.

" _If I don't hurry I think something even worse might show"_ as I quickly formed another series of hand seals.

" **Earth Style: Mobile Core** " as I did the ground underneath me started to rise high up into the sky.

The wolf probably thinking that I'm an idiot for staying in one place begins hurtling lightning straight at me but I have no intention of getting hit, unleashing Chidori once more and pulling out my Kusanagi blade from my storage scroll. I stick the hilt into the ground with the blade pointing skyward before jumping off of it and into the air.

The wolf howled in anger before throwing another volley of lightning bolts at me.

What happens next however completely catches the wolf by surprise.

The lighting strikes completely go by me and instead strike the Kusanagi blade on the platform.

What happened was that by sticking my blade into the ground I exploited the principles of a lightning rod in order to give me an opening.

Though of course since they're isn't a direct path to the ground the elevated platform just explodes and reducing it by half its original size.

While still in the air I perform a series of hand seals and took in a deep breath.

" **Fire style: Majestic Destroyer Flame** " as I expelled a literal sea of flame from my mouth and into the clouds the beast was hiding in.

Since I couldn't catch the wolf myself than what instead use a jutsu that has a significantly wide range, no matter how fast the wolf might be this jutsu makes it extremely difficult to not come out unscathed.

I soon see something flying out from the flames and crash into the ground below.

 **Thud!**

As I land on the half destroyed platform I released the jutsu, returning me back to the ground in a few seconds.

I begin walking while grabbing my shoulder from the pain, as I got closer I see that the wolf was burned in several areas, turning it's once white pristine fur black in some areas.

It tried to get up but probably it's burnt paws made standing quite difficult.

I made sure to hold back on the heat since I didn't want to burn him to a crisp.

"Sorry about that, but it was only I could think of that would actually hit you, otherwise with your speed I would've become your chew toy by now" as I patted my shoulder despite flinching in pain.

" **GRRRRR!** " as I heard the wolf growling in irritation.

As I form a series of hand seals and perform the Healing Technique from last time as the white orb forms and I begin treating the wolf.

The wolf yelps in pain and tries to move away, forcing me to create Shadow Clones to hold him down.

"Just stay put, I'm just trying to treat your burns, the pain will go away soon but for now bear with it"

" **GRRRR… HUFF"** as I treated the wolf it stopped struggling and simply treated its burns.

It took over thirty minutes before I could restore the burns to normal, though I mainly focused on its paws so that it would be able to move.

As I wiped the sweat from my forehead "There, all done. Though we should really have Asia heal it completely later"

As I stood up the wolf tried as well, it was a bit unsteady, I offered to help but growled when I tried to, must be some weird sense of pride or something like that.

After a few minutes it was able to stand on its own.

"Glad to see your up to snuff, now then back to the main topic. I won, you know what that means right?"

It stared at me and I stared back, not a word between us before the wolf pounced on me… and started licking my face.

"Hey, hey, that tickle- hahaha, stop, stop hahahaha" as I laughed before one of its paws landed on my shoulder.

" **OWWWWWWW!** " as I screamed the wolf realized what happened and quickly got off me.

As I rubbed my shoulder in pain I could tell it was feeling guilty, I patted its head "don't worry about it, think of it like this. This is proof of your strength, and it will only improve further if you come with me, what do you say?"

As it looked up at me it took a step back.

" **AROOOOOOOOOO!** " as it howled into the night, almost like a sign of acceptance.

I smiled at the lightning beast I thought " _feels like fate that we met, we'll go far together… Blitz"_ as I decided on its name.

Pretty simple if you ask me, after all _blitz_ means "lighting" in German.

Adapted from _Blitzkrieg_ which means "lightning war" it seemed like the perfect name for a lightning beast and with the fight we just had it just felt right.

* * *

 _A Few Minutes Later_

Me and Blitz were running through the forest to meet up with the rest of the Occult Research Club, luckily Blitz here picked up on their scent, already demonstrating his impressive tracking skills and were heading towards them now.

I had wrapped my shoulder in some bandages and disinfected it, though it still hurts like hell.

After going through some thick foliage I quickly see the rest of the group.

…..

…..

…..

Only…

"AHHH!" as I hear Asia scream I think " _don't tell me it's-"_ as I stop a few feet away from everyone else, I see dropping down from above, slimes start covering Asia.

Issei is looking on in shock, yet somehow he's not covered by them.

Soon the rest of the girls of the ORC are covered in the green slimes.

" _...What the hell!_ " as I see the scene just like in the anime.

Seriously, it's been at least over an hour since I left, I thought the scene happened right after the Undines appeared. Why is this happening now?

"It's green slimes" yells Kiba as he draws his sword, before a slime covers his eyes and blinding him.

"It's burning my clothes, how naughty~ I'm so slimy and wet~" as I see Akeno's face flushed in embarrassment (which was really cute to see) as well as her lacy black bra and panties being underneath.

"Ah, no~" as I see Rias's clothes being eaten through, as well as " _isn't that the same bra she was in when she slept in my bed?"_ as I mind goes blank and remembers that day.

Soon Asia's get eaten as well as she says "my skirt" and tries to cover herself, followed by Koneko's as well "it's so grody, vomit town" as purple polka dot panties and bra are revealed through her melting clothes.

Kiba was trying to pull the slime off his face, while Issei had a nose bleed "Dude, this is the best thing that has ever happened" before being punched in the face by Koneko (which he totally deserved)

All I could think of while watching this happen was " _My god, this really is the DxD-verse, ecchi all the way"_ as I look on in shock with my mouth open and my face flushed red.

Again… **Women** ,a shinobi's greatest weakness.

"Suck on that perv pants" said Koneko as the rest of the girls tried covering themselves.

"It's not my fault you guys got slimed out of your skivvies by goo" as he laid on the floor with a perverted smile.

"Umm, guys, what did I miss here?"

Everyone quickly turned to me as they finally noticed my presence

"Haru!"

"You're back! How embarrassing~"

"Your injured"

"Glad to see your alright"

As I heard Rias, Akeno, Asia, and Koneko greet me in their own way.

"Not the point right now! W-W-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" as I spoke in an embarrassed tone.

But instead I wasn't answered by them but by their moans "my hands are tied, I can't use my magic like this" as I saw them being tied up by the slimes tentacles.

"Me neither, how are we gonna get out of this mess?"

"I'll save you... but first, I need to save this image to the spank bank for later?" as Issei stared at the girls,mostly at Rias and Akeno, which ticked me off.

 **BANG!**

 **PLOP!**

As I hit Issei full force on the head he fell to the ground hard "sorry Issei, but your deposit has been denied, let me handle this" as I formed a series of hand seals.

Zatouji somehow stood by me with a bloody nose and slimes in his eyes "eating off clothes is the random power of this weird slime, fun for a while but in the end a complete and utter waste of time" as Issei heard that he wanted this slime as his familiar, which prompted me to stop and hit him on the head again… harder.

Akeno started feeling good from the pain and said she'd be willing to fight him for it.

Rias started saying that he should think it through first as this was one of the most important decisions he'll ever make and that he shouldn't throw it away.

As I saw the slime inching ever closer to in between Rias's legs I finished making my hand seals "Blitz, get ready to move, once I blow them away you know what to do" he barked in response like a dog as if saying "right"

"You guys, on your knees and hold on tight. **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough** " as I breathed in and created a strong gust of wind from my mouth.

"" **Ahhhh!** "" all the girls screamed as they felt the strong squall blow through, soon enough the slimes couldn't hold on anymore and were being blown away off the girls.

" **AHHHH!** " as Issei looked on in absolute horror.

A few seconds later I stopped and looked at the results. Surprisingly, everyone else except Asia were completely slime-free.

" **AWOOOOOO!** " as I turned towards Blitz and saw that he was using his lightning to eradicate the slimes that had been blown away onto the ground, which was soon followed by the rest of the ORC girls. Rias with her magic was burning them, Akeno with her lightning, Koneko using her super strength and Kiba finally managing to pull his off and soon cutting down the rest.

Asia was still struggling to get hers off, Zatouji didn't even seemed fazed by it. Issei then ran off and hugged Asia to protect the last remaining ones.

"Here, you guys might need this" I walked up to them while opening a storage scroll. It contained mostly camp materials such as sheets, tents and other stuff like the ones in the Naruto world.

They all took one each and quickly wrapped themselves with it.

"Thank you Haru" as she walks over to you and smiles, before looking at my banged up shoulder.

"I'll always be there to help you out Rias. It's my job after all" as I smiled gently at her.

Though the concerned look on her face doesn't ease up "don't worry about it, I'll have Asia heal it up later"

"I suppose you're right" as she cups my cheek, something she's been doing quite often lately, but for whatever reason I don't seem to mind despite the fact that she's half naked under that sheet.

"Great job sweetie, and look at your familiar, it's so big and strong~" as Akeno congratulates me while smiling, she immediately sees Blitz and starts petting his fur, though he doesn't seem to mind.

"Totally rad Haru" as I see Koneko walk up to me, she and I fist bump "glad I could help, though makes sure to punish Issei later for me, I'm tired"

"With pleasure" she says with a small smile.

As we all look towards Issei who was hugging and protecting Asia, Rias leads the group while holding one hand holding up the sheet, though it did nothing to hide the pink nipples seen poking out underneath the fabric.

"Just back away Issei, the only thing to do with a monster like that is burn it" as she has a magic circle in her hands and a blush on her face.

" _She's embarrassed, how cute"_

"No, please don't, I won't have to undress a single girl with my eyes anymore if I have Slimy by my side. Meeting this thing was my destiny, don't take that away from me please" as tears welled up in his as he hugged Asia tighter, which she obviously loved.

"Oh, yucky slime. We were meant to be" as he cries in agony… for a slime… really?

"Seriously too into this stuff" commented Kiba

"Honestly… I'm getting sick of it" I add on.

"I've never seen a Devil come to the forest for one of its biggest pests, I don't think this one knows there's more to life than breasts" commented Zatouji, I think me and all the readers back home can agree on that.

"He's usually such a good boy, but I guess in the end the pervert inside of him finally took over" as Rias looks on in despair, before walking up to me and leaning on my other shoulder, and she's actually **CRYING?**

 _"Were done for, canon has officially been fucked… by me"_ as I just pat her head in a daze at what's happening right now.

"COME ON! You really blame me for wanting something that makes chicks naked? How am I supposed to turn down pure and unadulterated jiggly action?"

" _Please, anyone… just strike him down already"_

 **BUZZ BUZZ**

 **BZZZT!**

" **AAAHHHHHHHH!** " as Issei screams in pain from being struck by blue lightning, along with the last of the green slimes, before collapsing to the ground.

My first instinct is looking at Blitz, who merely shakes his head in response as he looks up, with me and everyone else following suit.

Up above me I see a small flying dragon with blue diamond-like scales and a small pair of wings.

"Aww, the Sprite dragon used his blue lightning" commented Rias as she separated herself from me.

"The what now?" as I acted like I didn't know what it was.

Issei then goes on to blame the blue dragon for the slimes demise, only to get struck once more.

The Sprite Dragon then sat on Asia's shoulder and clinged to her.

"That was dope" said Koneko as I patted her on the head "yes, yes it was. Though it looks like you missed your chance to punish him, I think he's had enough"

"...Fine, but no mercy next time" she pouted but agreed nonetheless.

As Zatouji placed his hand under his chin "Sprite Dragon's don't attack unless they believe they're loved ones are in trouble, which in the Familiar world means that Dragon and lovely lady should be together on the double"

"You mean Asia and that thing are bonded now?" asked Kiba in disbelief.

"Yup, pretty much like how me and Blitz are now" as I stroke his back while he barked in delight.

"He's so cute" as the little Dragon started nuzzling with Asia.

* * *

Zatouji then told us that he needs to go soon so we had to finish up quickly.

After that Asia used Twilight Healing on both me and Blitz, it only took a few minutes compared to how long it took me with only basic Medical Ninjutsu, I guess magic is just better in some areas than others.

When they saw my bite marks I could tell that the guys were shocked, who wouldn't be after being bitten by a lighting beast of Blitz's size, though it was just part of the process so I didn't care much.

I later asked Rias to teach us how to make a pact with our familiars.

She took a few minutes to explain it to us before we each took a set distance away from each other.

A green magic circle opened in front of me and Blitz stood in the middle of it, since I don't use Devils magic often Akeno is supporting me in the contract ceremony.

"In the name of Haru Uchiha, I command you to accept this pact to become my familiar forever"

As the green light that enveloped him (I found out a little while ago) started to fade, I could feel the faint bond between become stronger.

As soon as it died down which was a signal that the familiar pact was complete, Blitz came running over to me before climbing on top of me and start licking.

This went on for a few seconds before I pushed him off and continued on with Asia's pact next. It went exactly as it did in the anime so there wasn't much surprise, including naming him Rassei.

Everyone else asked why I named him Blitz and just told them what I thought earlier and they seemed to like it too.

Though it was funny for Issei to get shocked again.

Afterwards we returned to the clubroom with our new familiars in tow.

* * *

"They say Sprite Dragons only give themselves to the most worthy and pure-hearted of Masters, and normally they would never choose to serve a Devil" says Rias from her desk, I rested on the couch while petting Blitz who was sitting on the floor in joy.

"Asia used to be a Holy Sister so who knows maybe that had some sway over the little guy"

"For once I have to agree with you Akeno, Asia is just that kind of girl after all" as I look at her and smile at her, since coming here I've been slowly getting used to this place.

Issei then complained to Rassei, which resulted in him getting shocked and twitching on the ground once more.

Koneko just looked on while eating what I assumed was a rice cracker, but I could tell deep down she was enjoying Issei's misery "now Rassei, you have to be nice to Uncle Issei okay?" asked Asia gently before sending Rassei back to the Familiar Forest.

"Time for you to go home to buddy, I look forward to fighting with you soon" as I saw him bark in response before sending him back through the Familiar magic circle.

Issei then recovered (much quicker every time I might add) "I know I should be happy for her, but now that Asia and Haru have a leg up on me, I guess I'm kind of jealous" before his face takes on a much more serious face "you know what though, I'll get a kick ass Familiar of my own then I'll be right back on top again bitches"

Kiba laughs in response "I can't wait man. Well, see you tomorrow everyone" as before long Kiba, Asia, Koneko, and Issei all head out, leaving just me, Rias, and Akeno left.

She smiles at her servants departure "Issei's got a long way to go"

"He's a newbie, give him time"

"Don't I also count as a newbie?" as I pointed at myself

"You're right" as she looks at the headband he made with a slight smile.

"Well then, I guess I'll head home too. Take care Rias, Akeno" as I pick up my bag and head off.

"Have a good night Haru"

"We'll see you tomorrow"

As both girls wave me off I stop in front of the door.

"Haru?" asked Rias wondering what's wrong.

Without turning around I start talking "Rias, listen. I can tell something's been bothering you, a lot" as I said her eyes widened in shock.

"I don't know what's bugging you but listen. If you need someone to talk too, I'll be ready when you are, everyone else in the club too, just thought I should let you know… we're here for you" and before she could reply I head out the door without looking back.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone, Ashbel Dusk here with a new chapter of In DxD with Naruto System.**

 **First off I want to apologize to you all for being gone for so long, but as you know the world is still suffering from the COVID epidemic and so many of us have been stricken by its effects.**

 **Even I haven't had much time to write or post new chapters since I've been busy helping my family as well.**

 **But I assure you this won't be the last chapter or anything like that, because after so many months I finally have a little breathing room to do this.**

 **Also since this is my first set of chapters in a while, I might be a bit rusty when it comes to certain things like in my wording or proper spelling so please go easy on me.**

 **Lastly,**

 **I hope you guys continue to support me and may our prayers all go out to those who need it.**

 **Together we can whether the storms.**

 **The same message will appear on Chapter 17 of Fairy Tail: Guildmate from Another World**

* * *

 **Next Time: The Rating Game is upon us, what new developments await us? Tune in to find out.**

 **Till Next Time!**


End file.
